Pasado, y un nuevo futuro
by meiling.animorphs
Summary: CAP 18! La panda da el paso, se deciden a entrar por fin en la misteriosa habitacion, pero grandes sorpresas les esperan...
1. La chica

**Este es mi primer ff, no se como estará, espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado. Dejar rr aunke sea para decir que no os gusta. Bueno los primeros capis son cortos, pero los demás son más largos. Este primer capi es de introducción.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, ninguno, ya que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los demás a diferentes animes, o el nombre de alguna amiga mía.**

**El nombre de algunos personajes los podreis conocer de animes como: CCS, y evangelion. Y ahora el capitulo.**

1

Era una tarde tranquila. Una joven chica de 16 años veía aburrida la tele. Se llamaba Nakuru Akizuky, y aunque por su nombre la gente pensara que era japonesa, no era así. Era española, pero tenía unos padres fanáticos de la cultura japonesa.

La tarde transcurría muy aburrida y Nakuru se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué tenían que haberla enviado a Hogwarts, en Londres, donde no conocía a nadie y los días eran tan grises.

Nakuru era una joven bruja, de padres muggles, que hasta ese año había estado estudiando en un colegio de magia de España. Pero el colegio tuvo que ser cerrado por unos ataques que habían sufrido unos alumnos y que no habían conseguido solucionarse, ni tampoco dar con el causante de tales accidentes.

Así que Nakuru recibió una carta en la que le comunicaban que los alumnos del colegio Morphs habían sido repartidos a distintos colegios, y a ella le toco ir a Hogwarts.

Había oído hablar que Hogwarts era uno de los mejores colegios, pero se sentía triste, no conocería a nadie allí y dos días antes de empezar las clases se encontraba con su familia en un hotel de Londres. Sus padres y su hermana Spinel se irían de nuevo a España una vez que ella empezara las clases.

Estaba esperando a que su hermana saliese, tenían que ir a comprar material.

-Spin!!!!! Quieres salir ya!!!!!! Mamá y papá nos están esperando abajo!!-llamó Nakuru a gritos.

-Ya voy, no podía bajar con los pelos que tenía. Odio Londres, con este clima tan húmedo y gris mi pelo parece otro, se estropea mucho más. Y los chicos son feísimos-se quejó Spinel.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas pero date prisa.

Bajaron corriendo, sus padres les esperaban en el coche.

-En la carta decía que tenemos que comprar el material en un sitio llamado Callejón Diagon-dijo su madre- Tengo la carta aquí. Um, indica como llegar hasta allí.

-Pues en marcha!!-dijo su padre muy entusiasta.


	2. Callejon Diagon

**Mi segundo capi… espero ke os guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, ninguno, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

2

Una hora más tarde llegaban al callejón.

-Tarde, pero llegamos-dijo Nakuru.

-Si tu padre no fuese tan cabezota y leyese el mapa de la carta, habríamos llegado antes.-dijo su madre-. Menos mal que pregunté a ese mago que pasaba.

-Sí, a veces puede ser muy cabezota-rió Nakuru.

-Bueno, Nakuru ve y cómprate las capas y el uniforme…. Creo que la tienda…. Sí, está allí-le explicó su madre-. Nosotros iremos a comprarte los libros. Tu hermana viene con nosotros para que puedas investigar por tu cuenta-le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Muy bien, gracias mamá- y acto seguido se alejó.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato en el caldero chorreante!!!!!!-le gritó su padre.

-JO, mamá!!!! Yo quiero ir con ella!!!-oyó que se quejaba su hermana.

Llegó a la tienda. Nakuru estaba impresionada de lo que veía en ese lugar. Entró y una dependienta le atendió y le pidió que se subiera en una especie de tarima para tomarle medidas. Al lado un chico estaba sufriendo la misma tortura. Se notaba en su rostro que no le gustaba nada aquello. Cuando la dependienta le tomó medidas, se fue para prepararle las cosas.

-Tardaré 10 minutos querida, espéreme aquí-le dijo en un tono muy empalagoso.

-Qué pesada que es esta mujer-dijo en voz alta Nakuru cuando la dependienta se fue.

-Sí, es lo malo que tiene venir a esta tienda- le dijo el chico, este la miró. Nakuru era una chica más bien alta, de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos.

-Puede ser-le contestó Nakuru. Esta miró al chico, no se le veía mal, era bastante guapo aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Nakuru era una chica que no se fijaba solo en el físico de las personas, le gustaba más conocer a la gente, su personalidad, etc., antes de opinar. Aquel era un chico, alto, rubio platino y con unos ojos grises preciosos.

-Oye, eres nueva por aquí? No te había visto nunca- le preguntó el chico.

-Sí, soy de España, pero nuestro colegio de magia tuvo que cerrar y los alumnos fuimos repartidos a otros colegios. A mí me han enviado a Hogwarts, por "sus actitudes, comportamiento y calificaciones, el director del colegio y su profesor tutor, han decidido que usted, vaya a Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería de Londres"-le dijo la chica con un tono de voz algo autoritario, como el de un profesor-, y ya ves aquí estoy, la única persona a la que han enviado a Hogwarts.-dijo la chica.

-Oh! Yo también soy de Hogwarts, es un buen sitio, si no fuera por….Bueno y por qué se cerró tu colegio?-le preguntó el chico.

- Por unos ataques a algunos alumnos hijos de muggles-le contestó Nakuru.

-Esos muggles…-el chico vio como Nakuru la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa ante su comentario, así que dejo el tema.

-Querida, señorita Akizuky, su uniforme y tus capas ya están listas-le comunicó la dependienta.-Señorito Malfoy los suyos también.

-Malfoy?! Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?!-dijo Nakuru sorprendida.

-OH! Sí, es verdad, no nos hemos presentado-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa-Draco Malfoy-le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Nakuru la rechazó, cogió sus paquetes y con un tono de asco y furia dijo:

-Lo siento, no suelo mezclarme con aspirantes a mortifagos ni con nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort-dijo la chica, poniendo gran énfasis al pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

En ese momento tres personas se pegaron a la puerta de la tienda al oír el nombre del que-no-debe-ser- nombrado.

La dependienta dio un respingo al oír ese nombre, pero a Nakuru eso le dio igual.

-Pronuncias su nombre como si nada?-le dijo Draco muy sorprendido, ya que las únicas personas que lo habían echo hasta ahora habían sido Harry Potter y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Es solo un nombre al que no hay que temer, temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado- a Draco le vino a la mente Hermione Granger ya que hace algún tiempo ella había dicho algo parecido.

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts a mi pesar, asquerosa serpiente-le dijo Nakuru a Draco con una furia que se podía notar en su voz.


	3. El trio se presenta

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, ninguno,**

**FavilaThyferra:** va por ti, espero ke lo sigas y ke te guste

* * *

3

Salió de la tienda y se topó con tres personas, parecían de su edad. Parecían algo sorprendidos, se notaba que habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación entre Nakuru y Draco.

-Qué?! Vosotros sois amigos de él?!-les preguntó Nakuru.

-Eh? Perdón? -Dijo una chica de pelo castaño y alborotado- nosotros? Amigos? De él? De Draco Malfoy?-dijo sorprendida-Claro que no!

-Se podría decir que no nos llevamos muy bien-dijo Harry.

-Sólo eso? Por favor Harry, pero si sois enemigos, si no os soportáis si… si…-dijo un pelirrojo- y nosotros te apoyamos.

-Vale, creo que ya me ha quedado claro-dijo Nakuru.

-Sí, Ron se pone muy entusiasta en ese tema-dijo Hermione.

-Sí ya veo-rió Nakuru.

-Eres nueva, verdad?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, voy a Hogwarts este año-le contestó.

-Bueno pues nos presentamos, nos vamos a ver este curso sin duda. Yo soy Hermione Granger, el es Ron Weasley y él es Harry, Harry Potter-los presentó Hermione.

-Oh! He oído hablar de vosotros, bueno yo soy Nakuru Akizuky, soy de España-dijo Nakuru, los tres le miraron sorprendidos.

-De nosotros? Enserio? Y qué hemos hecho nosotros para que llegue la noticia hasta España-preguntó Ron muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, salís en "Historia de Hogwarts", bueno en la versión actualizada-dijo.

-Versión actualizada? Hay una versión actualizada de "Historia de Hogwarts? No lo sabía!-dijo de carrerilla Hermione muy consternada.

-Sí.

-Pero qué hemos hecho para salir ahí?-preguntó Harry.

-Y tú lo preguntas?-dijo sorprendida Nakuru-bueno Harry...

-Bueno, Harry, tú sales por el tema de quién-tú-sabes.

-Exacto, y también se os nombra a vosotros, incluido a Harry, por lo que habéis conseguido estos años. Me explico: el primer año, conseguisteis burlar muchas pruebas para que Harry pudiese llegar hasta la piedra filosofal y destruirla. En segundo descubristeis donde estaba la cámara secreta y Harry mató al Basilisco. En tercero, bueno en tercero Albus Dumbledore dice que salvasteis a alguien, pero no dice a quién o a qué-dijo decepcionada-En cuarto, Harry participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, bueno ese año Cuatro Magos, y presenció la vuelta de Voldemort.

-De eso no me enorgullezco-dijo tristemente Harry.

-Sigo, en quinto, formasteis el ED: ejercito de Dumbledore, eso sí sin su consentimiento, para que Harry, enseñara Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a un grupo de unas 20 personas, que no estaban de acuerdo en la forma que tenía Umbridge, y en eso estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, y lo que sigue de ese año dice que sucedió algo, pero no dice qué-siguió Nakuru-Bueno y aparte de eso: Harry es buscador de Gryffindor, Ron guardián, y Hermione, aparte de una gran hincha de Gryffindor, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, eso sí casi te supera Percy Weasley, pero ya terminó el colegio. Y los tres pertenecéis a Gryffindor. Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry sabe hablar pársel.

Miró a los tres y se sorprendió al ver sus caras. Estaban impresionados de que todo eso, todo eso que ellos habían hecho saliese en un libro.

-Bueno, hay cosas que he investigado por mi cuenta-especificó Nakuru.

-Hermione, creo que tienes una doble, pero si parece que se ha tragado el libro entero, si parece... parece…. Pareces tú, Hermione-dijo Ron.

-Sí, a mí también me ha sorprendido. Hay una versión actualizada?!-dijo Hermione.

* * *

**Please dejen review ke me ace ilu, y esto esta mu solitario.....sino paso de tres rr por capi no subo ff UU'**


	4. Gualdaespaldas y sortilegios

**Gracias xicas por las rr, las contestaciones abajo del todo. Y por ser navidad he subido dos capis.**

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio.**

* * *

4

Habían estado andando todo el rato. Y de repente Nakuru chocó con alguien.

-Oh! Lo siento- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Nakuru para que se levantara- Tú otra vez?!-dijo Draco.

-Sí, si, si, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia ver tu cara otra vez- dijo molesta Nakuru, rechazando su mano levantándose ella sola.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, Weasley y la asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Déjanos en paz Malfoy o te arrepentirás.-dijo Harry.

-Y quien me va a dar una lección? Tú cabeza rajada, o el pelirrojo destintado, por que no será esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger?-dijo Draco, riéndose de ellos.

-No, yo-y Nakuru se puso entre medias del grupo y de Draco.

-Vaya, tenéis guardaespaldas?-se burló- pues podíais contratar otra mejor que esta…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando Nakuru le mandó un Expelliarmus. Draco cayó de culo en el suelo, sus dos gorilas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Tú eres el que debería contratar a gorilas más listos-dijo Nakuru- Y no te enfrentes a alguien subestimando su poder.

Acto seguido los cuatro se marcharon, dejando a Draco furioso.

Seamus, Neville y Dean, lo habían visto todo y estaban desternillándose de risa.

-Alguien tenían que haberle dado una lección como esa hace tiempo-le dijo Seamus a Nakuru-Has estado genial.

-Sí, impresionante-le dijo Neville.

-Genial-dijo Dean, es lo único que pudo decir, porque todavía se moría de la risa.

-Gracias pero no ha sido para tanto.

-Estos son Seamus, Neville y Dean, también de Gryffindor.-les presentó Harry.

-Hola soy Nakuru Akizuky.

-Encantados de conocerte-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Oye sabéis donde está la tienda de bromas? Me han dicho que hay una muy buena aquí, Sortilegios Weasley, creo que se llama-preguntó Nakuru.

-Por supuesto que sí, es la mejor tienda de todas-dijo Harry-los dueños son los hermanos de Ron.

Fueron hasta una tienda y al entrar les sorprendió una voz que anunciaba:

-Bienvenidos a la mejor tienda de bromas de todos los tiempos, si te gusta gastar bromas a tus amigos, si tu sentido de diversión es incomprendido, y por supuesto y lo más importante si quieres hacerle la vida imposible con bromas a Dolores Umbridge, ESTE ES TU SITIO!!!!!!Sortilegios Weasley, todo lo imaginable está aquí.

-Jajajajaja-rieron todos.

-Enserio que tus hermanos son geniales-dijo Seamus.

-Bienvenidos-acababan de salir de detrás del mostrador dos gemelos pelirrojos.

-Eh! Chicos que tal os va?-preguntó George.

-Debéis probar estas cartas: descubre tus miedos-dijo Fred.

Ron cogió una y al abrirla no se encontró nada.

-Pero si no hay nada!-acto seguido una enorme araña salió de la carta y le cayó a Ron en el pecho.-Aaaahhh!!!! Quitádmela! Quitádmela!

Y la araña se esfumó. Todos se reían menos Ron.

-No ha tenido gracia-se quejó.

-No digas eso, ha tenido mucha gracia-dijo Nakuru.

-EH! Tu eres nueva por aquí, verdad?-preguntó George.

-Si, me llamo Nakuru Akizuky.

-Fred y George Weasley, hermanos del miedica.

Después de que Nakuru y los demás estuvieron surtidos de artículos de broma, se despidieron, pues Nakuru tenía que reunirse con sus padres y los demás tenían que terminar de hacer las compras de última hora.

* * *

**Nakumi Black:** muxas gracias por tus reviews por capi la verdd es que cuando lei tu ff tamb me qued algo sorprendida por el nombre y eso, y si tengo esperanzas de ke el xaval se "recomponga" xD muxas gracias y sigue leyendome, espero ke sea de tu agrado.

**Goi Izarra: **gracias por leer mi ff, es el primero ke escribo y pus estoy algo nerviosa por si no le gusta a la gent. Gracias por decirm lo de ls anonimos, no sabia ke lo tenia puesto asi, ke manazas ke soy ' Y si Nakuru(el nomb es complicaillo) tiene muxo carácter, esta xica dara muxas sorpresas a lo largo de la historia.

**Favila Thyferra: **gracias por seguir leyendo mi ff, si la cosa va mejorando, y los capis seran mas largos, esk llevo escrito bastant en total unos 16 capis, y los primeros son cortitos pero se alargaran los demas gracias por tu opinión. Me llego tu postal muxas gracias.

**AKI VA MI FELICITACION DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES.**

**La navidad, la navidad tiene ese no se que, **

**Las luces que se encienden se apagan, se encienden se apagan,**

**Melchor, Gaspar, Baltasar, el gordo, las narices rojas,**

**Y los mensajes, esos si que te hacen sentir ese no se que,**

**Suelen ser del tipo: **

**Feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo, pero ¿por qué no?: este año**

**Campeones, no cambies nunca…**

**Imagina que se lo envías a una persona, y esta a dos más,**

**Que se lo envían a otras diez,**

**A otras cien, a otras mil,**

**Y entonces por un instante, miles de personas**

**Sienten ese no se que…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Y POR SER NAVIDAD OTRO CAPI MAS **


	5. Anden 9 y 34

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, es corto pero es el segundo ke subo oy. **

5

Llegó el día. Nakuru al fin estaba más contenta porque había conocido gente muy simpática y otra… no tanto.

Llegaron a la estación y se encontró con todos en el andén 9 y ¾.

-Hiciste muchos amigos en el Callejón Diagon, verdad?-le preguntó su madre.

-Sí, son muy simpáticos.

Nakuru saludó a los demás y el padre de Ron se entusiasmó al saber que también los padres de Nakuru eran muggles, se enfrascaron de seguida en una conversación muy animada.

Mientras Nakuru revisaba que Rubby estuviese bien sujeta, era su lechuza. Su hermana estaba a su lado, contemplándolo todo.

-Oh dios mío!-le dijo Spinel, mientras le tiraba de la túnica a su hermana.

-Que?-preguntó Nakuru, sabía que iba a ser una de sus chorradas.

-Pero fíjate!, que rubio! Que chico! Que… que guapo!-le dijo mirando a Malfoy.

-ESE? Por favor, creía que tenías buen gusto respecto a los chicos-le dijo Nakuru.

-Venga ya, que yo no sea bruja, no quiere decir que no siga teniendo buen gusto, sabes que siempre lo he tenido y siempre lo tendré-se ofendió Spinel-y no me niegues que no es guapetón aquel pedazo de rubio de allí.

-Es un Malfoy-le contestó Nakuru-y no me parece tan guapo.

-Un Malfoy?! Que desperdicio!-dijo tristemente Spinel.

-Un Malfoy?! Que desperdicio!.

Esa frase hizo que Draco se girara para ver quien hablaba de él, y para su sorpresa una chica(un año menor que el) le estaba mirando con cara de decepción. Pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio que quien estaba al lado de la chica era aquella chica que le había dejado en ridículo por dos veces en un mismo día. Solo sabía que se apellidaba Akizuky y que era nueva.

Siguió observando y vio que el señor Weasley hablaba alegremente con un matrimonio al lado de Akizuky, dedujo que debían ser sus padres y oyó la palabra muggles.

-Que?! Es una sangre sucia?!-dijo Malfoy.

-Y que esperabas? Con la forma de actuar que tuvo cuando te dejo plantado en la tienda y cuando te desarmo en plena calle? Era de esperar-dijo un chico de Slytherin

-No me dejó plantado-dijo furioso Draco.

-Ya claro-dijo riéndose Crabbe, que después de una mirada fulminante de Draco se tuvo que callar.

-Vamos Nakuru! Tenemos que coger vagón!-le dijo Ron a la chica.

Esta se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana.

-No te des por vencida, el chico es muy guapo fijo que tiene arreglo-le susurró Spinel a su hermana.

-Tú si que no tienes arreglo.


	6. El tren

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio, ninguno ninguno ninguno.**

* * *

6

Montaron en el tren y se dispusieron a buscar un vagón vacío. Después de mucho buscar, encontraron uno vacío.

-Ya era hora-se quejó Hermione.

-Sí, después de recorrer todo el tren y ver la cara de Malfoy 3 veces hoy ya he tenido bastante-dijo Harry.

-¿Desde cuando conocen a Malfoy?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Desde que empezamos en Hogwarts-dijo Ron.

-Sí, y sigue siendo el mismo-sentenció Harry.

-Por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber Hermione.

-No, por nada, tenía curiosidad, solo eso-dijo Nakuru evitando mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

-En serio? -insistió esta.

-Sí….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Pero es que siempre tienes que molestarnos en el tren? ¿Se ha convertido en una tradición?-dijo Harry molesto.

-Cállate cabeza rajada-dijo Draco.

-Atrévete a insultarlo, delante mía Malfoy-dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie.-. No dejaré que insultes a mis amigos cada vez que te de la gana.

-Sí, uy que miedo-Dijo Draco con sorna- Tú ven.-dijo cogiendo del brazo a Nakuru y sacándola del compartimento.

-Pero que haces?!-dijo la chica.

-Malfoy suéltala si no quieres que…-dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Se abalanzaron a la puerta pero Malfoy le hizo un conjuro y la cerró a cal y canto.

-Pero que se supone que haces Malfoy?-dijo Nakuru.

-Pero quién te crees que eres para poner en ridículo a un Malfoy?-dijo Draco.

-En serio que no me recuerdas? No pensaba que después de tanto tiempo, cuando te volviera a ver, te hubiese convertido en un Lucius en miniatura-dijo la chica, parecía algo triste al decir aquello pero también se notaba que estaba furiosa por ello.

-Qué?! Pero se puede saber quién eres? Y como te atreviste a hacerme quedar así de ridículo en medio de la calle? Asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo Draco algo confundido.

-Más daño me hiciste tú a mí.-se soltó del brazo y lo miró un instante a los ojos, y se marchó.

Con un simple movimiento de varita pudo abrir la puerta donde sus amigos la esperaban inquietos.

-Qué te ha hecho? Que te ha dicho? Como te haya hecho algo ese….-dijo Ron furioso.

-No ha pasado nada de lo que no me pudiese hacer cargo-dijo.

-Pero estás bien?-dijo Harry, notaba algo triste y melancólica a Nakuru.

-Sí, por supuesto, por qué tendría que estar mal? Por esa asquerosa serpiente?-dijo Nakuru en un tono de voz algo más alto y con un abismo de resentimiento en él.

En ese momento Draco pasó delante del compartimento y escuchó la última frase que dijo Nakuru.

"¿Y yo que le he hecho a esa chica?" pensaba Draco."Pero si no la conozco de nada, aunque…. Que va!"

Se pasaron el viaje comiendo chucherias que habían comprado del carrito y hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el verano.

Mientras, Draco le daba vueltas intentando recordar a esa chica, pero no había forma y menos cuando los idiotas de Slytherin no dejaban de burlarse de él por dejar que una sangre sucia le ridiculizara en público y lo dejase plantado en un mismo día.

* * *

**Pajaro-de-fuego: **Ey xica cuanto tiempo, gracias por pasart. Si va a haber mas de un enfrentamiento en Hogwarts, pero esta xica apart de muxo caracter escond muxas sorpresas Espero ke acutalices pronto en tu ff.

**Goi Izarra:** ya se, soy un poco cutre por poner el anuncio de telefonica, pero esk me encanta ese anuncio y no tngo tanta imaginacion xD Gracias por tu apoyo. No sabia ke escribieses mas de una historia....tu trankila ke me pasare a verla. Y seguire escribiendo, aunk seais pocas las ke me leais.

**Nakumi Black: **ahorita lo sigo, intentare poner un capi por semana, si es demasiado corto dos, pero creo ke va a ser ke uno por semana xq ultimament escribo poco y me puedo kedar sin reservas Espero impaciente la continuacion de tu ff, besos.

**Monik: **se ke te gustan muxo los Hr/H, lo siento est no es de esa pareja. me encanta ke te guste. Nos vemos en tu ff. Xau.

**Venga ke no es tan dificil, id abajo y pulsar donde dice GO! dejad una rr please, me acen muxa ilusion.**

**Atentamente, Meiling una anifans muy fan de animorphs.**


	7. El castillo y el sombrero

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio, pero ninguno ninguno. **

**Contestación a los r&r abajo.**

* * *

7

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Hagrid ya estaba esperando a los de primer año.

-Hola chicos, que tal el viaje?-les preguntó.

-Hola Hagrid, el viaje ha ido bien, con las típicas visitas de siempre-dijo Ron.

-Hagrid te presento a Nakuru Akizuky, es nueva este año-dijo Harry.

-Oh! Encantado, entonces tú eres la nueva estudiante-dijo Hagrid- en ese caso, tendrás que viajar con los de primer año en los botes.

Nakuru quedó algo extrañada.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Hermione- no salgas del bote y todo irá bien, no hay porque preocuparse del calamar gigante del lago.

-Un calamar gigante?-dijo Nakuru nerviosa.

-No es nada, si es un cielo, tan chiquitín-dijo Hagrid mientras acompañaba a Nakuru a los botes.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron, ya estaban acostumbrados a la afición de Hagrid con los animales un tanto extraños.

-Qué pasada! Qué grande que es!-exclamó Nakuru cuando llegó a la puerta de Hogwarts. El viaje en bote no había ido mal, aunque un poco movidito. No había durado mucho, solo unos diez minutos pero ver los tentáculos del calamar gigante salir del agua cada dos por tres, pusieron algo nerviosos a los de primer año y estaban algo insoportables para la poca paciencia de Nakuru.

-Si, Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería y cuenta con el mejor director de todos los tiempos…Albus Dumbledore.-Dijo con orgullo y solemnidad Hagrid.

Como era tradición, la profesora McGonagall estaba esperando a los de primer curso en las escaleras. Estos tuvieron que esperar que los demás alumnos entraran en el Gran Salón y se sentaran. Una vez que los alumnos estuvieron en sus sitios, la profesora McGonagall entró con los de primero seguidos por Nakuru.

Draco seguía comiéndose la cabeza intentando pensar de que decía ella que lo conocía.

La selección de los alumnos comenzó. La cosa estaba igualada.

Por último la profesora McGonagall llamó a la última estudiante:

-Akizuky, Nakuru.

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban ansiosos, expectantes y nerviosos. Nakuru tenía las condiciones y actitudes para entrar en Gryffindor pero no podían calmarse.

-Veamos…-Nakuru oyó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza, sólo ella podía oírla-mmmm interesante-"qué es interesante?", pensó - eres impaciente, tienes cierto desdén por las normas… Gryffindor te iría bien, aunque Slytherin también es una buena opción….-"no, no quiero ir a Slytherin, por nada del mundo quiero convertirme en una serpiente y no quiero estar con él"-Mmmm ya veo, así que es una cuestión personal… " un poco de todo" bueno en todo caso…GRYFFINDOR!!

Los tres amigos aplaudieron con alegría y también Seamus, Neville y Dean que también se alegraban de la nueva Gryffindor. Nakuru respiró aliviada, un gesto del que solo se dio cuenta una persona…

Nakuru se sentó en su mesa, junto con sus amigos.

Dumbledore se levantó y los vítores y aplausos cesaron. Nakuru se dio cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore causaba un gran respeto entre los alumnos y profesores.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Como habrán podido observar este año se nos ha unido una nueva estudiante, la señorita Akizuky. Espero que la tratéis como a una más y que no se sienta desplazada, queremos que se encuentre a gusto entre nosotros.

Un momento, un momento, ya se que tenéis hambre pero debo decir las normas como el señor Filch, el celador, me ha recordado.

" Me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos y tampoco en los alrededores de Hogwarts sin un antecedente expreso-en ese instante sus ojos se posaron en Harry, Ron y Hermione, que mostraron una sonrisa como de no haber roto nunca un plato-. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso, los interesados deben apuntarse en las listas que se pondrán en el tablón de anuncios de sus respectivas salas comunes.

"Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, os comunico que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos, al igual que el bosque, por supuesto, a menos que alguien quiera sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa"

Las últimas palabras ya eran familiares para los alumnos de 6º y 7º que ya las habían escuchado 6 años atrás, cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione empezaron en Hogwarts. El bosque era algo normal que estuviese prohibido, pero, ¿de nuevo el tercer piso?

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y Nakuru los miró aún más extrañada porque no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Y sin más dilación…a comer-y con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore hizo aparecer todo un banquete.

-Esto… chicos… que pasa?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Cuando estábamos en primer curso, nada más terminar la selección, Dumbledore hizo la misma advertencia, la del tercer piso, con palabras muy parecidas: el tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.-dijo Hermione imitando el tono de voz del profesor.

-Hermione, cada día me sorprendes más-dijo Ron atónito.

-Cómo puedes acordarte de las palabras exactas de hace 6 años?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, hizo la misma advertencia, lo que se escondía en el tercer piso, lado derecho era nada más y nada menos que Fluffy.

-Fluffy, quién es o qué es Fluffy?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Ya, ya voy, Fluffy era y creo que sigue por ahí, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿A sí se llamaba el famoso perro?¿Y qué hacia en el tercer piso?-preguntó impaciente la chica.

-Fácil, estaba protegiendo una entrada-dijo Ron.

-Sí, la entrada a otro pasadizo, y a un montón de pruebas que casi nos matan-dijo Harry-pero eso es lo de menos, lo que se escondía al final de los pasadizos era…

-La piedra filosofal-dijo Nakuru-así que era allí donde estaba.

-Exacto, y nosotros burlamos a Fluffy, a las llaves voladoras, a una partida de ajedrez mágico gigante, a unas pociones, a una planta …como era… así el Lazo del Diablo-dijo Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

-Exacto, y destruir la piedra filosofal para que el "profesor" Quirrell no se hiciera con ella y se la diese a Voldemort-dijo Harry.

-Y ahora ese mismo pasillo, está cerrado para los alumnos….-dijo Nakuru pensando.

-Algo muy importante debe de estar allí-dijeron Nakuru y Hermione a la vez.

-Enserio que las dos sois idénticas-dijo Ron.

-Oye, ¿sabéis quién es la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?-preguntó Harry mirando a una mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, era joven, rubia, con el pelo largo, y llevaba una capa negra con unos dragones bordados en turquesa.-Es que…. El caso es que me suena y no se de que.

-Sí a mí también me es familiar.-Dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero el caso es que es hora de llevar a los de primer curso a los cuartos y nosotros somos los encargados-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Sí, si ya voy.

-Ey! ¿Podrían decirnos cual es la contraseña?, no la sabemos todavía-dijo Harry.

-¿Contraseña?

-Sí, claro, es….-dijo confundido Ron.

-Es "_basilisco ensangrentado!"_-dijo Hermione-en serio que siendo prefecto no hayas cambiado nada….

Hermione y Ron se pusieron en marcha y llevaron a los de primer año a sus dormitorios.

Nakuru y Harry, salían del Gran Comedor hacia la sala común, igual que los de Slytherin. En ese momento Nakuru se encontró con la mirada de Draco, que parecía que todavía no sabía quién era esa chica.

-Oye-dijo Nakuru cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras y los de Slytherin se dirigían hacia abajo- ¿las salas comunes no están todas en una misma planta?

-No, la nuestra está en el cuarto piso.-le contestó Harry.

-¿Y la de Slytherin?

-Bueno se supone que la ubicación de las salas comunes, al igual que sus contraseñas solo las saben los de su propia casa-dijo Harry.

-¿Se supone?

-Sí, se supone, porque Ron, Hermione y yo sabemos donde está la de Slytherin, en las mazmorras.

-¿Y cómo sabéis eso?

-Es una larga historia que algún día te contaremos-dijo Harry, y Nakuru comprendió que se habrían saltado alguna que otra regla para dar con la sala.-ya hemos llegado.

-Oh! Una Gryffindor nueva! Bienvenida chiquilla-dijo la señora gorda del cuadro-¿la contraseña?

-Basilisco ensangrentado-dijo Harry.

La puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Sí, la contraseña se puso por alguien de esta casa que tiene afición a los líos.-dijo la señora gorda mirando a Harry.

-A mí no me gustan los líos-dijo algo enfadado.-a los líos les gusto yo, solo eso.

Dentro les esperaban Ron y Hermione, parecían cansados.

-Estos de primero no se cansan nunca-dijo Ron.- yo no recuerdo haber sido así en mi primer año.

-¿Que no? ¿Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosillas?-dijo Hermione.

-Vale vale, ¿y si nos vamos a dormir y mañana seguís con la conversación?-dijo Nakuru poniendo paz.

-Sí, mejor será.

-Ven Nakuru te presentaré a Lavender Brown y a Pavarti Patil, son nuestras compañeras de cuarto y de curso… te acostumbrarás a ellas-dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Los chicos ya estaban en sus cuartos, mientras las chicas se presentaban.

Las chicas ya estaban metidas en sus camas, después de haber colocado su ropa y demás. Pero Lavender y Pavarti aún seguían hablando sobre cotilleos y no es que dejaran dormir a Nakuru y a Hermione.

-¿Cómo saliste de tus TIMOS, Nakuru?-preguntó Hermione, ya se había dado por vencida y se resignaba a que esa noche dormiría poco.

-Bastante bien, aunque podría haber salido mejor-dijo esta-Extraordinario en todo, menos en Adivinación…. Nunca se me ha dado bien, mi ojo interior no está lo bastante desarrollado.

-Te pareces a la profesora Trelawney-rió Hermione- yo me quité de adivinación poco después de empezar tercero…. Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo en algo más provechoso. Sin ofender chicas-Lavender y Pavarti le habían echado unas miradas fulminantes al oír la última frase de Hermione.-También estaba en Aritmancia, Runas y estudios muggles. Pero en cuarto me quité de estudios muggles.

-Abarcabas mucho para tu edad-dijo sorprendida Nakuru.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Y los chicos que tal salieron de sus TIMOS?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Bastante mejor de lo que yo me esperaba, sobre todo por Ron-dijo Hermione.-Los dos sacaron Extraordinario en: pociones, algo que me sorprendió de veras, transformaciones, encantamientos, bueno Ron en encantamientos tiene un "Supera las expectativas", defensa contra las artes oscuras, y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con lo que tienen suficiente nota para coger cualquier opción que quieran. Bueno, aunque Harry casi no lo consigue, solo tenía un Aceptable en Historia de la Magia, pero los demás extraordinarios le han subido la media.

-Mmm, ¿que opciones pensáis coger?

-Las necesarias para ser aurores, es decir, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, también cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Enserio pensáis presentaros para ser aurores? ¡Ya pensaba que yo era la única!-dijo sorprendida Nakuru.

-Bueno, pues creo que somos los únicos que se han presentado o se lo han planteado en mucho tiempo, según la profesora McGonagall hace tres años que nadie consigue un puesto de auror.

-Si, eso es verdad, es algo realmente difícil de conseguir, pero aún hay esperanzas.

-Si hay alguien que pueda conseguir llegar a ser auror esos son estos tres, siempre metidos en líos, y enfrentándose a todo como si fuesen insuperables-dijo Lavender.

-No nos metemos en tantos líos, y no nos creemos insuperables-dijo Hermione mientras le subían los colores.

* * *

**Para ke no os kejeis…..esta vez a sido mas largo, apartir de ahora los demas tamb lo seran.**

**Pajarodefuego:** cada semana una actualizacion, que sera en el fin de semana lo mas seguro. Se conocen o no? ………..los detalles los conoceras en los capis siguientes, no puedo decir mas, ke sino se pierd la intriga Besos.

**Rubiateia: **me gusta ke te guste, pero no es pa tanto, ay ff mas buenos ke el mio. Pero gracias por leerme, cada semana habra una actualizacion, y apartir de ahora los capis seran mas largos…asik abra mas cosas besos

**Goi Izarra: **espero ke estes mejor de tu gripe, si esk este tiempo es malisimo, abrigate. Pienso leerme todas tus historias,….encuanto tnga u poco de tiempo mas, pero las leere no preocuparse. Gracias por leerme besos.

**Lra: **me llego tu rr, aunk algo tard pero no preocuparse. La verdd esk Nakuru se parece a Herm en cuanto a los studios, pero tiene mas carácter y un pasado…….mmm ya lo descubriras. Asik podria pero no podria clasificarse Hr/Dr, es un Nk/Dr. Gracias por leerme, besos

**Nakumi Black:** No pasa nada, a mi tamb me a pasado, la web da algunos problemas, ahora no puedo ver si ay actualizaciones en los ff ke estoy leyendo dsd mi perfil, tngo ke mirar una y ota vez las pags… pero en fin. El problema ya esta solucionado, los capis apartir de ahora son mas largos……..aunk mas de uno dejara con bastant intriga. besos.

**Hasta la semana ke viene fans de HP.**


	8. Las clases y el quidditch

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio, lo tengo ke repetir???**

* * *

8

La mañana se mostraba soleada. Todo el grupo se dirijo a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban la profesora McGonagall les fue dando los horarios, Hermione seguía con Runas y Aritmancia.

-No me explico como puedes seguir con eso-dijo Ron-¡pero si no es obligatorio!

-Ya pero no podría dejarlas me gustan demasiado, además pueden ser de utilidad-dijo Hermione.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Harry-mira como son las clases, ¡todas dobles! ¡Y empezamos con una doble de pociones!

-Me encanta pociones-dijo Nakuru-no se por que te molesta tanto.

-Odio pociones-dijo Harry en un tono lastimero.

-Di mejor que odias al profesor de pociones-añadió Ron.

-Bueno sí, es más por eso, porque en sí, pociones no está tan mal…. Pero Snape…

-Me pregunto quién habrá con nosotros en las clases-dijo pensativa Hermione, que al ver las caras de sus compañeros añadió-sí, este curso ya no vamos por casas, al ser optativas puede que en una misma clase coincidamos alumnos de las cuatro casas.

-Genial! Y ahora le tendré que ver el careto a Malfoy durante más clases-dijo Harry.

-Pero quizás que no esté con sus matones-dijo Ron frotándose las manos, pensando una venganza.

-Lo dudo, son como una lapa, una prolongación de él, no se separan ni por un momento-dijo Hermione.

-Que vida más aburrida deben de llevar, todo el día viendo a Malfoy…. Les compadezco-añadió Nakuru, a lo que todos se rieron con gangas.

Después del desayuno, los cuatro se dirigieron al aula de pociones, es decir, a las mazmorras. Allí se encontraron con Malfoy y sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle. Al verlos los cuatro amigos estallaron en risas.

-¿En serio que el cabeza rajada y el pelo de zanahoria han conseguido nota para pociones? Cada vez más se confirma que los examinadores del ministerio no son lo que eran-dijo Malfoy.

En ese instante apareció Neville.

-Ya lo confirmo, no es lo que era-dijo riéndose Malfoy y sus dos gorilas le imitaron.

Los chicos los ignoraron.

-Ey! ¿Como es que has cogido pociones? ¿Pero si odias a Snape?-le preguntó Harry a Neville.

-Mi abuela, mi abuela me obligó, decía que si quería llegar a ser como mis padres….

Harry comprendió de inmediato al igual que Ron y Hermione, pues como ya sabían los padres de Neville fueron grandes aurores al igual que los padres de Harry.

El profesor Snape entró y los alumnos lo siguieron hasta dentro de la clase. Esta vez no tenían mucho donde elegir sentarse pues eran muy pocos. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en las mesas del centro. Ron y Nakuru, Hermione y Neville, (este se lo había pedido como un gran favor, pues no quería sentarse con nadie de Slytherin, y así le ayudaría en clase). Para sorpresa, tanto de Malfoy como de Harry, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron juntos, y como este año Pansy no estaba en pociones, Harry y Malfoy tuvieron que sentarse juntos.

-Vaya, vaya… Potter y Malfoy juntos-dijo Snape tan sorprendido como todos-interesante… a ver que tal se portan.

Malfoy y Harry se echaron una mirada fulminadora antes de ponerse bien rectos, y mirar al frente sin decir ni media palabra. Se notaba que a ninguno de los dos le hacía mucha gracia esa situación, y parecía que iba a estar así todo el año.

-Bien, las calificaciones de sus TIMOS me han dejado algo… sorprendido-dijo Snape mirando a Neville-pues nunca pensé que algunas personas pasarían el examen de pociones. Desde hoy os advierto que estos dos cursos que os quedan van a ser mucho más difíciles de lo que os imagináis. Y me atrevo a avisar que alguno de los alumnos aquí presentes abandonarán la clase de pociones antes de que acabe el curso, y también os comunico que no habrá favoritismos por parte alguna…

-Ya, eso seguro-dijo en un susurro Ron a Nakuru.

La clase no tuvo más incidente que los nervios de Neville que hicieron perder 5 puntos a Gryffindor. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry no estropeó su primera poción del curso aunque no tenía el espesor ni el color apropiado, se parecía bastante a lo que pretendía ser. Algo que sorprendió al propio Snape.

Ya en el Gran comedor, los chicos de Gryffindor hablaban sobre sus primeras clases.

-Pues no ha ido tan mal-dijo Nakuru- con las explicaciones que me habíais dado pensaba que iba a ser mucho peor y que Snape sería…más duro.

-Lo has pillado en un día bueno.-dijo Ron.-Espera a verlo cuando Slytherin pierda contra Gryffindor, ahí es cuando hay que temerle. Pero vale la pena ver la cara de decepción de Malfoy.

-¿Cuando sabrás quién es el nuevo capitán, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Nos lo dirá la señora Hooch cuando sepa los alumnos que se presentan a las pruebas-dijo Ron.

-¿Capitán?-preguntó extrañado Harry-¿ nuevo capitán?

-Harry no te acuerdas, Angelina ya terminó el año pasado, ya se ha ido de Hogwarts, tienen que nombrar a u nuevo capitán de Gryffindor, y también de Slytherin, me pregunto quien será…-todo esto Hermione de carrerilla, sin tomar aire.

-Respira Hermione, que te vas ahogar.-dijo riendo Nakuru.

En ese momento Draco entró en el Gran Comedor acompañado, como es costumbre, por sus dos gorilas. Draco miró a Nakuru, seguía sin saber quién era y de qué decía ella que lo conocía. Le resultaba familiar, aunque no conseguía encajarla en ningún sitio.

Nakuru alzó la vista y se cruzó con la mirada de Draco, ella le lanzó una mirada fría, como la que normalmente hechaba él, lo que sorprendió a Draco que bajó la cabeza. No sabía por qué pero se sentía algo avergonzado de no acordarse de ella.

Nakuru no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él.

-Nakuru… Nakuru!-le llamó Ron.

-Sí... eeeee...sí sí dime-dijo Nakuru saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Estás en las nubes-dijo Hermione- Harry te preguntaba que si juegas al quidditch.

-Bueno, solo de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes escoba?-dijo Ron.

-Sí, una saeta de fuego.

Ron se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Una saeta de fuego…. ¿Y no juegas al quidditch?-dijo sorprendido.

-Preséntate a las pruebas, no perderás nada por intentarlo-dijo Harry.

-Sí, por que no.

* * *

**Favila Thyferra: **No te preocupes, me alegra ke pudieses leerme después de todo. Si claro, me aria muxa ilusion leert en un mensaje grand. Lo de Nakuru…ya lo veras, ay ke ver ke mala soy, eso no se descubrira asta mas tard.

**Goi Izarra: **tantas vacunas, cuidao no te vaya a dar una sobredosis xD, Y si, tngo empeño en leerm tus historias aunk no se cuando sakare tiempo, si no fuese xq tngo capis escritos ya ke me sacan del apuro…. En fin, gracias por llerme

**POrfis, rr, ke toy muy depe y si no tngo rr pos no me suben la moral y no sigo escribiendo, snif snif. Anda ke no es tan dificil. rr please**


	9. DCAO y los equipos de quidditch

**Hula ke tal, ya toy aki con oto capi, siento el retraso.**

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio, ninguno ninguno.**

9

Nakuru se había presentado a las pruebas de quidditch, pero no tendría noticias hasta que no se pusieran las listas de los elegidos en el tablón de anuncios de las casas.

Las clases no iban mal, aunque resultaban más duras. McGonagall se mostraba más extrita que otras veces. Pero aún así, este curso parecía prometedor. Todavía no habían tenido clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y en ese momento los cuatro se dirigían a esa clase con mucha curiosidad.

-Me pregunto quién será el nuevo profesor-dijo Ron.

-Creo que es una profesora-aclaró Harry-la primera noche solo había una persona nueva en la mesa de los profesores y era una mujer bastante joven.

-Espero que dure más que los demás, y que no la haya puesto el ministerio-dijo Hermione.

-No creo que después de lo del año pasado con Umbridge, Dumbledore se arriesgue a poner de profesor a alguien tan inepto-Dijo Harry.

-Sí eso es verdad.

-Tengo entendido que los profesores de esta asignatura no duran mucho¿ no-preguntó Nakuru.

-Eso es verdad, el primero resultó ser discípulo de Voldemort, el segundo era un inepto, Lupin fue el mejor.

-El mejor profesor licántropo-aclaró Hermione.

-Sí, pero el mejor. El cuarto fue Moody, que resultó no ser Moody, sino un seguidor de Voldemort.-Siguió Ron.

-Sí, y el quinto fue Umbridge, de esa que decir tiene que fue horrible.-dijo Harry frotándose la mano, donde el curso anterior se le quedaron grabadas las palabras del castigo de Umbridge.

-Oh no! Pero es que este año no nos lo vamos a quitar de encima-Dijo molesto Ron.

En la puerta de la clase estaba Malfoy con sus dos gorilas. Ante la sorpresa de Harry y los demás aparecieron Seamus, Neville y Dean.

-No nos podíamos perder esta clase, por nada del mundo-dijo Seamus.

-Sí, queremos saber quién es el nuevo profesor y además nos gusta mucho esta asignatura-dijo Dean.

-Es profesora señor Thomas-dijo una chica joven y alta detrás de Dean-y me agrada que les guste esta asignatura. Por favor pasar dentro.-Todos pasaron y tomaron asiento en las primeras filas. La profesora empezó a presentarse a sus alumnos.-Este es el primer año que doy clase en Hogwarts, pero no la primera vez que estoy aquí, yo también fui alumna de este colegio. Y ahora vamos con las cosas importantes. Me llamo Tonks. Sí, así, a secas. Bien creo que algunos ya me conocen.-miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione que la miraban sorprendidos.

Tonks tenía la capacidad de cambiar su imagen a su voluntad, así que por eso no la habían conocido desde el principio.

-Según los informes que tengo, los alumnos que estáis aquí tenéis en el examen de los TIMOS un Extraordinario o un Supera las expectativas. Eso está muy bien, así podremos empezar sin vacilaciones y desde un nivel más alto… Pero… aquí falta gente… ¿alguien sabe donde están los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? este año es común para los alumnos de las cuatro casas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y algunos alumnos empezaron a entrar algo indecisos.

-Ah! Ya iba siendo hora… en mis clases quiero puntualidad, el tiempo es oro. Por esta vez pase, pero que no se repita. Tomen asientos.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar y a sentarse, para sorpresa de Harry eran prácticamente los mismos que el año anterior habían formado el ED: Ejercito de Dumbledore.; estaba Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot y Padma Patil.

La cara de Draco cambió de su habitual expresión de superioridad a una de pesadez, parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir sus clases con todos los alumnos que se aliaron para derrotar a su padre y los demás mortífagos.

Su padre seguía en Azkaban, aunque no tardaría en salir de allí con toda la influencia y contactos que tenía, pero eso no entusiasmaba a Draco, cuanto más tiempo estuviese alejado de su padre más tarde tendría que vérselas con él para decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Era algo que seguro iba a molestar a su padre, quizá tendría que irse de su casa, pues no creía que su padre lo aceptara tal cual, y no intentara nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a atender a la clase. Le gustaba esa asignatura. Y le gustaba hacer magia.

Esa tarde tendrían las listas de los equipos en las respectivas casas. Nakuru no parecía nerviosa, le había dicho a Hermione que si no entraba no le importaba, jugaba para divertirse.

Después de su clase doble de defensa contra las artes oscuras, los alumnos se fueron corriendo a sus salas. Estaban impacientes por saber quién había entrado nuevo, y sobre todo quiénes serían los nuevos capitanes.

Cuando llegaron la mitad de los alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban allí, pegados como moscas en el tablón de anuncios. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que todos se volvían para verlos. Tanto a Harry como a Nakuru los felicitaban alegremente, con mucho entusiasmo.

Al acercarse ellos mismos para ver las noticias del tablón, Harry se quedó sorprendido, le habían puesto como capitán del equipo. Nakuru sería la nueva cazadora. Esta no se sorprendió mucho pero estaba contenta. La mayor sorpresa de todas fue la de los dos nuevos golpeadores: Seamus y Dean. Sustituirían a Adrew Kirke y Jack Sloper. Ni ellos mismos se lo creían.

-Vamos a ser golpeadores! nosotros! golpeadores-gritaban Seamus y Dean, que todavía no terminaban de creérselo. Pero lo mejor era Harry que seguía de pie, con la boca abierta.

-Esto... Harry... ahí pone que eres el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor... no dices nada- le preguntó Nakuru. Harry seguía allí de pie, sin articular palabra alguna.

-Harry... estás bien? holaaaa... Harry...- decía Ron mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara a su amigo.

-Eeeeee... esto... me han... soy... el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch-dijo Harry tartamudeando.-no me lo puedo creer... yo, capitán.

-No había nadie que se lo mereciese más que tu-dijo Hermione alegremente.

-Pero... enserio que me lo merezco-Harry seguía confundido.

-Sí-contestaron los tres amigos al unísono. Harry les respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eh! Harry-gritó Dean.-Vas a ser nuestro nuevo capitán!

-Nuevo! Pero si nosotros somos los nuevos-le dijo Seamus-Es genial! golpeadores!

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor celebraban las nuevas selecciones, en la sala de Slytherin, Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea, no le interesaba mucho quien fuese el capitán del equipo ese año, se estaba planteando dejar el quidditch, ganaban frente a todos menos contra Gryffindor, siempre perdían contra ellos, era estresante, sobre todo porque le ganaba Potter.

"Ese Potter que se cree más que nadie..."pensaba "Pero te ha hecho algo?... no pero metió a mi padre en Azkaban... y eso no es lo que querías... estar lejos de tu padre..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de alegría de una chica. Conocía esa voz, no la soportaba, siempre pegada a él...

-Ahh! Draco- seguía gritando Pansy Parkinson- que bien!

-Cállate Pansy-le dijo molesto Draco.

-Pero Draco! Te han elegido!

-Que no me llames Draco! Para ti soy Malfoy-aquella chica le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Bueno lo que tú digas cariño, lo importante es que eres el nuevo capitán de Slytherin-seguía gritando Pansy.

-Que-Draco se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el tablón de anuncios. Allí, con letras bien grandes estaba escrito: Capitán Draco Malfoy.-No puede ser.

-Claro que sí, tú te lo mereces, eres el mejor, eres el más fuerte, el más guapo!...

-Cállate Pansy-dijo Draco. No se lo podía creer, entró en el equipo por un soborno de su padre, escobas nuevas..., pero no era el mejor, había chicos que lo superaban, sin duda... no podía creérselo... pero si siempre le ganaba Potter. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta, quién sería el capitán de Gryffindor?

Harry estaba pensando lo mismo en ese momento, quién sería el capitán de Slytherin?

-Eh Harry! Otra vez en tus pensamientos-Le preguntó Ron, iban andando hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar, se habían pasado toda la tarde en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico, después de que Seamus y Dean lo dejaran en paz y dejaran de hacerle preguntas sobre el equipo.

-Pensaba en quién sería el capitán de Slytherin...

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea Malfoy-dijo muy seguro Ron.

¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro-preguntó Nakuru.

-No es nada bueno, siempre ganamos a Slytherin en los partidos, Harry siempre encuentra la snitch antes que él.

-Sí es bueno, pero más como guardián que como buscador, pero como está de buscador... además en los partidos con las demás casas, bueno... no ganan todos pero ganan muchos...-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione... por favor no lo defiendas... tú no-le dijo Ron a Hermione con una cara suplica y de asco.

-No lo defiendo¿como puedes decir eso-dijo algo molesta- yo, defender a Malfoy! Antes muerta!

-Eso está mejor-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Eh¿Qué es ese jaleo- preguntó Nakuru con curiosidad-Parece que están celebrando algo... ese no es...

-Malfoy-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Pero qué...-empezó a decir Nakuru, pero no pudo continuar, sus dudas se resolvieron de momento, cuando Pansy pasó por al lado de ellos y dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Draco es el nuevo capitán de Slytherin! Ya no lo tendréis tan fácil asquerosos Gryffindors!

-Qué-gritó Ron, viendo como se alejaba Pansy y se acercaba al grupo de Malfoy, este no parecía estar muy a gusto con esa situación, parecía como que le daba vergüenza.¿Malfoy el capitán¿ Y prefecto de Slytherin? Me va a dar algo, en serio que me va a dar algo...

-Tranquilo Ron, no les será tan fácil ganarnos en el partido-intentó tranquilizar Harry a su amigo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No es eso, se que no nos ganará... ¿pero te imaginas los aires de superioridad con los que irá ahora? Si antes era egocéntrico... imagínatelo ahora.

Harry y Hermione se rieron, no se esperaban ese comentario, aunque sabían que era verdad.

Pero Nakuru seguía observándolo, y aparte que intentaba alejarse de Pansy costase lo que costase, parecía que no le hacía mucha ilusión ser el nuevo capitán. Le resultaba muy extraño, sobre todo viniendo de él, siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, aunque no se daba tantos aires de superioridad como los que se daba ahora, ni mucho menos.

**Y aki las respuestas a las reviews, muxas gracias xicos, me hicieron muxa ilu, me levantaron la moral, aunk penseis "pero si es una xorra!" pus me animaron.**

**Goi Izarra: **no pasa na, xica, una pued entrar cuando pued entrar, y lo del explorer…es algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta algunos windows xD. Lo de escribir me lo tomare con calma aunk tnga a alguno mordiendose las uñas.

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** hula! Cuanto tiempo, sip, ace muxo ke no ablamos por msn, pero yo tamp toy muy a menudo, eto de estudiar 2º baxiller es matador, eh? Espero ke no dejes en el olvido tu ff, ke me tienes to intriga. Besos

**Thordek:** oido cocina, ya se ke dedico muxo a los dialogos, pero esk me parec ke asi se ace mas ligera, pero lo tendre en cuenta pus tienes razon, asik describire mejor la escena y tal. Grax.

**Orphennb: **ya acertaste lo del profe, caxis, na tamp es tan difícil. Tngo ke incluir por algun lao lo ke me dijist de las clases de DCAO pero no se como ni en ke sitio…ya se ira viendo. Si t veo ants de ke leas sto ya t abre dao mi proximo capi, sino, pus ya t lo pasare, ya ke eres mi critico personal. Grax

**Venga, todos juntitos, reviews, un pokito de por favor, ke las rr aunk parezca ke no levanta la moral de los escritores, ke ultimamnt esta por los suelos.**

**Xau, Meiling, fan incondicional de animorphs.**


	10. La Orden, pensamientos, y una pista

**Disclaimer: nigun personaje es mio, pertenecen a J.K.R y a sus creadores.**

* * *

10

Las clases eran duras pero la de pociones era mucho más. Snape no pasaba ni una equivocación, a la minínima hacia desaparecer la poción y quitaba puntos a las casas, y como solo había dos casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin, los puntos iban descendiendo.

Había una cosa que el profesor Snape si estaba cumpliendo, nada de favoritismos, ni el propio Malfoy se libraba de perder puntos, algo que hacía mucha gracia a los Gryffindors, sobre todo a Ron.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch eran muy divertidos, Harry era buen capitán, se parecía a Wood, pero no quería ser tan entusiasta como lo era él, que no los dejaba ni sol ni a sombra. El equipo era el mejor: Harry-buscador, Nakuru, Ginny y otro chico de 5 eran los cazadores, Ron-guardian, Seamus y Dean-golpeadores.

Tanto a Seamus como a Dean se les daba muy bien su tarea, daban unos mazazos a las bludgers impresionantes.

Pronto empezaría la temporada de quidditch y todos estaban ansiosos. Pero sobre todo, todos estaban atareaísimos, les mandaban muchos deberes, muchos trabajos, aunque en el caso de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, merecía la pena. Tonks era muy buena profesora, y sus clases eran tanto prácticas como teóricas, las prácticas se parecían bastante a las sesiones secretas que habían tenido el año pasado con el ED.

Al pensar en el año anterior, Harry se ponía muy triste, la muerte de su padrino le había creado un terrible dolor. Y tener que soportar otro verano a esos muggles de sus tios era insoportable, menos mal que las 3 últimas semanas las había pasado en la Madriguera con Ron y sus hermanos. Había sido lo único bueno de ese verano. Había tenido en la cabeza la idea de vengarse de Bellatrix, pero sabía que eso no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia a Sirius, y sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría la hora de enfrentarse a ella.

Tanto Ron como Harry estaban aplicados este año, intentaban escabullirse lo menos posible, y eso a Hermione le ponía de buen humor ya que así no tenía que ir detrás de ellos con el sermón de hacer los deberes, Nakuru, en el tema de los estudios, se parecía algo a Hermione, casi siempre se la veía bajo un pilar de libros igual que a Hermione, pero a diferencia, le gustaba mucho hacer bromas y hacía un descansito de vez en cuando. Y ese era uno de los momentos de descanso de Nakuru, Harry y Ron.

-Vamos Hermione-le decía Ron.

-Tengo que acabar este trabajo para la profesora McGonagall-insistía ella.

-Hermione, te queda muy poco, puedes dejarlo por un ratito-intentaba convencerla Harry.

-Pero... y vosotros también tendríais que acabarlo-seguía diciendo Hermione.

-Yo ya lo he acabado, y a estos dos también les queda poco. Venga, te mereces un descanso, vamos al lago un rato, solo un ratito- Nakuru intentaba convencerla y le tiraba un poco de la manga-venga ponte la capa y vamos un ratito a descansar, que falta te hace.

-Qué quieres decir con "que falta te hace"-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Esque tienes un aspecto muy cansado, apenas duermes ultimamente-empezó Nakuru.

-Tú tampoco duermes mucho ultimamente, te pasas hasta las una de la noche tumbada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, como metida en tus pensamientos-le replicó Hermione, Nakuru se sonrojó e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, dejemonos de discursiones y nos vamos a la orilla del lago que hace una tarde estupenda para pasarnosla aquí encerrados-dijo tajante Harry.

-Sí, solo una media hora, Hermione, luego seguimos con el trabajo-terminó por decir Ron, aunque la idea de regresar a terminar el trabajo se le hacía muy pesada.

-Vale, pero solo un rato.-concluyó Hermione.

Después de convencer a Hermione, los cuatro salieron de la sala común con destino al lago, bajaban las escaleras cuando Nakuru se paró secamente.

-Auch! No te pares así que me vas a matar-decía Ron lamentándose pues se había caído al suelo tras darse con la chica.

¿Pero que miras¿por qué te paras-le preguntó Harry mientras miraba hacia donde Nakuru tenía fija la mirada.

-Ya lo se, tercer piso lado derecho¿verdad-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, he estado pensando, y no no es por lo que me quedo hasta tarde despierta-dijo mirando a Hermione- he estado pensando...

-Venga ya! No empieces como Hermione, que siempre nos deja con las dudas-dijo Ron.

-Vale, he estado pensando en lo que dijisteis la primera noche, "algo tienen que estar ocultando, o algo tiene que estar pasando otra vez ahí"-dijo recordando las palabras de esa noche.

-Sí, es verdad, no había vuelto a pensar en eso-dijo Harry.

-No se adonde queréis llegar-dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza algo confuso.

-Yo sí, quiere saber lo que está pasando en ese pasillo-concluyó Hermione, Nakuru asintió.

-La otra vez que ese pasillo estaba cerrado escondía la piedra filosofal¿no es verdad-preguntó Nakuru.

-Sí, poca gente lo sabe, solo los profesores, y nosotros-dijo Harry.

-Si solo los profesores conocen lo que hay ahí, debe de ser algo importante-decía pensativa Nakuru.

-Las escaleras están volviendo a cambiar, lo mejor será que vayamos al lago y pensemos allí sobre esto, para que nadie nos pueda escuchar-dijo Ron.

Los cuatro se fueron hacia la salida, pero alguien si que los había escuchado, Malfoy los había oído hablar y se había quedado escondido mientras pasaban porque no quería encontrárselos y tener que volver a representar el papel de chico egocéntrico y que se cree superior, así que había escuchado toda la conversación a escondidas y se había quedado helado cuando escuchó lo de la piedra filosofal y que en ese pasillo podía haber algo de gran importancia y secreto. Sabía que esos tres habían hecho algo el primer año, y que fue muy importante, algo sobre que impidieron que Voldemort no se llevase algo, pero nadie sabía que era ese objeto tan importante; ahora él sí lo sabía. Les siguió con cuidado hasta el lago y se sentó detrás de un árbol, cerca de ellos pero no tan cerca como para que lo pudiesen ver.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que algo verdaderamente importante tiene que pasar en ese pasillo¿verdad-hablaba Ron.

-Pues sí, pero lo más inquietante es¿por qué en ese pasillo, ya lo utilizaron una vez como escondrijo¿no sería muy obvio volverlo a utilizar-decía Hermione.

-Sí, pero supuestamente solo los profesores saben de ese lugar, y es perfecto para guardar lo que sea, y hacer investigaciones sin que nadie moleste, además estará protegido por miles de hechizos igual que la otra vez- contestó Harry.

-He oído que hay organizaciones que se han formado para combatir a Voldemort¿que te pasa-preguntó Nakuru a Ron que se estremeció al oír ese nombre.

-Sigue sin poder oír ese nombre, en serio Ron, es solo un nombre-aclaró Hermione.

-Ah, bueno, pues a lo que iba, las organizaciones, algunas son muy cutres, pero he escuchado que algunas son verdaderamente fuertes y preparadas para enfrentarse a Voldemort en cualquier momento-seguía diciendo Nakuru.

-Em... sí... eso tenemos entendido-dijo Ron.

¿Se lo contamos-preguntó Hermione a Ron y a Harry.

-No lo se...-empezó a decir Ron.

-Venga ya, ha estado con nosotros un mes, ya es hora, yo pienso que es de confianza-dijo Harry.

-EH! Que sigo aquí, no empecéis a discutir si soy de confianza o no estando yo presente¿y que es eso tan importante que nadie se puede enterar? Venga ya, pero si ya le dije a Hermione que voy a estudiar para ser auror, y tengo entendido que vosotros también, así que cualquier cosa relacionada con derrotar a Voldemort podéis contar conmigo-dijo algo molesta y de carrerilla Nakuru.

'' Y conmigo''pensó Draco que seguía oculto detrás del árbol.

-Bueno, tiene razón, se lo podemos contar, está de nuestro lado-concluyó Hermione.

-Vale, empezamos, verás hay una organización llamada la Orden del Fénix, es una de esas organizaciones que antes has mencionado, pero de las buenas, formada por auténticos y buenos aurores que combaten a los mortífagos y a Voldemort. Esta organización es secreta, nadie sabe de ella, y en ella están los mejores...-Así siguió contando todo lo que sabían de la Orden y de los distintos miembros que la formaban, tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione contaban todo lo que sabían, mientras Nakuru los escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-Uoh! Se ve que es una organización buena¿es secreta no, es decir solo los auténticos aurores saben que existe-preguntó Nakuru todavía sorprendida.

-Exacto, gracias a la Orden, es decir, a los miembros que la forman, el año pasado pudieron encerrar a varios mortífagos en Azkaban, aunque...-siguió diciendo Ron.

-Aunque... ¿que? No me dejéis así, ya que habéis empezado no me dejéis en ascuas-dijo impaciente Nakuru.

-Es que...-dijo Ron algo confuso mirando a Harry, este bajó la mirada, parecía bastante triste.

-Pues que no todo fueron alegrías, una mortífago...-Harry se detuvo un momento y tomó aire- exactamente Bellatrix... sucedió en una batalla en el ministerio de magia de Londres... mientras todos los aurores luchaban, también lo hacía mi... mi padrino... es decir Sirius Black-Hermione y Ron lo miraban, Harry no había hablado de ello durante todo el verano, o por lo menos no con ellos, y sabían que era duro para el- pues Sirius peleaba con je, esto tiene guasa, con su prima Bellatrix, una mortífaga, y esta, en una extraña sala, le hizo un hechizo, le dio en el pecho y ... y... calló detrás de un velo...y desapareció... me dijeron que había muerto.

-Oh! Lo... lo siento mucho... yo no lo sabía... si no... no te hubiese hecho decírmelo... me he portado como una tonta... siento el mal rato que te he hecho pasar...

-No es culpa tuya, tenía que contarlo antes o temprano, y ha sido ahora, no importa, en serio-intentaba tranquilizar Harry a Nakuru.

-Vamos Naku no te pongas así, tranquilízate-decía Hermione mientras le cogía de los hombros para que se tranquilizase porque estaba temblando.

''Naku... ese nombre...me suena mucho...''

-No ha sido una buena idea no lo ha sido.-seguía diciendo ella.

¿El que¿Lo de contarte lo de la Orden? Por supuesto que sí ha sido una buena idea-dijo Ron.

-Sí, venga Nakuru tranquilízate.

-No, esto...lo siento Harry-y dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

-Nakuru-gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Le ha afectado mas de lo que yo creía, no se por qué se ha puesto así...-decía Ron.

Draco escuchó toda la conversación y confirmó lo que sospechaba, esos cuatro querían ser aurores y encima la Orden del Fénix había sido la causante de que encerraran a su padre. Una parte le molestaba un poco pero la otra le gustaba, ya que aunque ellos habían encerrado a su padre, Draco lo aborrecía con toda su alma y no quería convertirse en un aliado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No quería seguir los pasos de su padre, es más el quería ser auror, aunque nadie lo sabía, solo el, y había sido algo duro de asumir, ya que significaría enfrentarse a todo, y supondría que poca gente o ninguna le creería, por que¿quien iba a creer que el hijo de un mortífago de alto rango iba a enfrentarse a todo y ser un auror...?

Con estos pensamientos, Draco salió de su escondrijo y se dirigió al castillo.

Al entrar se encontró a Nakuru sentada en la escalera, parecía algo triste, no sabía si acercarse o no.

-Oh! Genial, el que faltaba-dijo Nakuru algo molesta cuando vio aparecer a Draco.-déjame en paz.

-Eh! Que eres tú la que está dando la lata-le contestó Draco algo malhumorado. Pero su expresión cambió al preguntarle- Oye, estás bien?

-Y a ti que te importa.

-Ahora hazte la dura, encima que me preocupo.

-Pues no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.-aunque sonaba dura, Nakuru se alegraba de lo que le había dicho ''después de todo no ha cambiado tanto'' pensaba.

-Eh! Nakuru-ella miró hacia arriba, Seamus y Dean la estaban llamando.

¿Que pasa-preguntó ella.

¿Oye, si has terminado tu trabajo de transformaciones, nos echas una mano? Estamos algo liadillos-le pidió Dean.

-Claro, ahora mismo subo.

-Eh¿Te está molestando ese imbécil-dijo Seamus mirando a Draco.

-No, no os preocupéis estoy bien. Ahora mismo subo.-Nakuru miró a Draco- Adiós platino.-y le dedicó una sonrisa.

''Platino'' aquello..., solo una persona le llamaba ''platino'' o ''rubio platino'', pero... no podía ser. Los pensamientos de Draco funcionaban a mil por hora en ese momento. La única persona que le llamaba así... era una chica española que conoció cuando pasó un verano en España... de eso hacía seis años... antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Pero no podía ser, aquella niña era bajita, gordita y llevaba gafas...cómo podía ser?

-Eh! Espera-le gritó Draco, pero Nakuru ya estaba arriba, le miró desde lo alto de la escalera y le sonrió.

¿Ya te vas acordando-solo le dijo eso, y se fue.

Nakuru estuvo un buen rato ayudando a Seamus y Dean, al poco rato apareció Neville y tuvo que ayudarle también. Cuando regresaron a la sala común era casi la hora de la cena. Allí se encontró a Hermione, Harry y a Ron.

-Hola chicos-saludó.

-No nos meteremos en nada-dijo Ron.

¿Pero de que hablas-dijo confusa.

-Quiere decir, que no entiende por qué te fuiste así, y por qué te afecto tanto lo que te dijo Harry pero que no nos meteremos ni te obligaremos a contárnoslo si tu no quieres, eso es lo que quiere decir-explicó Hermione.

-Sí, es que no se expresa muy bien, bajo presión-concluyó Harry.

-Gracias chicos.

-Pero tenemos algo que contarte-dijo Ron-pero mejor que lo haga nuestro capitán.

-Bueno, nuestro primer partido de quidditch es la semana que viene contra Ravenclaw-aclaró Harry.

-Genial! Ya ha empezado la temporada de quidditch-Nakuru estaba alegre, así pensaría en otra cosa.

-Sí, pero no es el primer partido de la temporada-siguió Hermione.

-Exacto, Slytherin juega contra Hufflepuff pasado mañana-siguió aclarando Harry.

-Y sería bueno ir a animar a Hufflepuff-dijo Ron.

-No sólo por eso, iremos para ver el juego de Slytherin, Nakuru tiene que ver como actúan los golpeadores y los cazadores. Y yo quiero ver si Malfoy a mejorado algo en este verano.-dijo Harry.

-Malfoy es el guardián-preguntó Nakuru- es bueno, es para ver a quien tengo que vencer.

-No, Malfoy no es el guardián, es el buscador de Slytherin-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y muy malo por cierto-dijo riéndose Ron.

-Tampoco tanto, el año pasado gracias a él, ganaron contra Ravenclaw-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno eso es cierto. Oye Harry! Jugarás contra Cho-dijo Ron dándole un codazo a Harry en el costado.

-Sí, pero déjalo ya.

-Quien es Cho-preguntó Nakuru.

-Uy, espera que te cuento mientras bajamos al comedor-dijo Ron aún desternillándose de risa.

* * *

**Goi Izarra:**siento lo del fallo, no se por que metí a Luna, es que tenía a los personajes del ED apuntados y no se pero la metí, no me acordé de que era mas pequeña, el fallo ya está resuelto, gracias por decirmelo.Espero que ya estes mejor. saludos.

**Thordek:**ya hombre, no esperes que vuelva a reescribir los 18 capis que ya tengo escritos, los reviso y los corrijo y les meto algo mas pero no puedo desectructurarlos enteros xD, pero trankilo ke iran mejorando, yo tamb me di cuenta de ke le faltaban descripciones y voy mejorando. Espero ke te guste este, y ke te pike la curiosidad. Xau, nos vemos

**Vennnnga ke vosotros podeis, dejadm una rr, anda si? ke no cuesta...anda porfa pleasee.**


	11. El partido y razonamientos

**Disclaimer:ningun personaje es mio, pero ninguno ninguno.**

**Siento la tardanza, este capi...bueno tenia que ponerlo, pero me gustan mas el 12 y el 13. Besines**

* * *

11

No se por que tenemos que dar Herbología y Astronomía, no lo veo lógico-se quejaba Ron.

Son novedades de este año, por lo que me ha contado la profesora McGonagall, este año hay algunos estudiantes que están pensando en la carrera de auror y estas materias nos serán de ayuda-explicó Hermione.

Los cuatro estaban en la sala común terminando algunos trabajos, ese año, los alumnos que habían elegido pociones y transformaciones tenían que elegir también, Herbología y Astronomía. Puesto que quien eligiese las dos primeras asignaturas, pensaba en una carrera como la de auror y las otras dos asignaturas les serían de mucha ayuda. Así que este año tenían siete asignaturas que ocupaban mucho de su tiempo.

Bueno, si has terminado de quejarte, vamonos que se hace tarde-dijo Harry con prisa.

Sí, el partido está apunto de empezar, vamos Ron, Hermione date prisa-decía Nakuru desde la puerta.

YA voy, ya voy. Es lógico que quieras saber las estrategias y el modo de juego de Slytherin, pero tranquilízate un poco por favor-pidió Ron.

Todos iban con sus capas y las bufandas de Gryffindor, no iban a apoyar a ningún equipo, aunque quizá un poquito a Hufflepuff.

Nos esperan los otros del equipo, les dije a todos que sería bueno ver las tácticas de ambos equipos-decía Harry mientras se dirigían al campo de quidditch.

Ya estamos aquí¿todavía no ha empezado?-Ron saludó a los demás.

Hola a todos, no todavía no ha empezado, pero tiene que estar a punto-dijo Seamus.

¿Quien es el nuevo comentador?-preguntó Hermione.

Pues es...-Dean no pudo terminar la frase cuando una voz resonó en todo el campo.

BIENVENIDOS UNA VEZ MÁS A LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH! HOY HUFFLEPUFF CONTRA SLYTHERIN!

¿El nuevo comentador es Colin Creevery?-dijo sorprendido Harry.

Sí, el mismo, y se parece bastante a la forma de comentar que tenía Lee Jordan-dijo Seamus.

Y AQUÍ SALE EL EQUIPO DE HUFFLEPUFF!...

Bueno ya empieza, haber quién gana...-dijo Nakuru. Mientras Colin empezaba a describir la alineación de Hufflepuff. Estaban en una conversación de quien cogería antes la snitch cuando al oír la siguiente noticia se callaron de golpe.

Y AQUÍ SALE SLYTHERIN, YA SABEN QUE SU NUEVO CAPITAN ES DRACO MALFOY, SERÁ TAN TRAMPOSO COMO EL ANTIGUO CAPITAN O SERÁ MAS DECENTE?-dijo Colin.

Señor Creevery! Limítese a contar el partido!-se oyó a la profesora McGonagall.

ESTÁ BIEN ESTÁ BIEN, PUES AQUÍ SALE SLYTHERIN, TODOS PREPARADOS EN SUS ESCOBAS PARA LA SEÑAL DE LA SEÑORA HOOCH-se oyó un pitido de silbato y la señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle, al momento un chico de Hufflepuff se hizo con ella, seguidamente las bludger salieron disparadas, todos se movían tras la quaffle o esquivando las bludgers, todos menos dos, los buscadores, que salieron disparados cuando la señora Hooch soltó la snitch. Malfoy y el buscador de Hufflepuff salieron disparados.

HUFFLPUFF EN POSESION DE LA QUAFFLE... NO SLYTHERIN... AHORA HUFFLEPUFF, VUELVE A SLYTHERIN, PERO INTERCEPTAN AL CAZADOR, LA TIENE HUFFLEPUFF Y... SI! ENTRA EN EL ARO, 10 PUNTOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF.

Bueno no parece que los de Slytherin hayan mejorado mucho, verdad?-dijo Ron.

No se, parece que están mejor que el año pasado, aunque yo solo jugué la mitad de la temporada-dijo Harry.

Sí, pero fue suficiente para callarle la boca a Malfoy, además de cerrársela literalmente con un puñetazo-dijo Hermione, al momento vio como Nakuru, Harry y Ron la miraban-vale, no es que eso fuese muy diplomático, pero se lo merecía.

Eso lo digo yo siempre-rió Ron.

Se liaron a puñetazos?-preguntó Nakuru.

Sí, fue después de un partido...

SLYTHERIN MARCA, 10 PESIMOS PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN-Decía Colin.

Colin!-gritó McGonagall.

SI SI, 10 PUNTOS, Y SEGIMOS CON EL PARTIDO, MALFOY PARECE QUE HA VISTO LA SNITCH, AUNQUE NO VE NI A DOS PALMOS DE SU CARA(ES UNA BROMA PROFESORA), PERO ZACHARIAS TAMBIÉN LA HA VISTO LOS DOS SE DIRIJEN A POR ELLA, SE ACERCAN Y... LA SNITCH DESAPARECE!- se oyó un largo ooooooh en todo el campo.

Como siga así puede hasta conseguir la snitch-se quejaba Ron, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido.

No parece tan pésimo, verdad?-dijo Nakuru.

Bueno, no es pésimo pésimo, la verdad es que ha mejorado en este verano, pero a Harry no le gana nadie-dijo Ron.

VAYA, EL PARTIDO ESTA MUY IGUALADO, 70 PARA HUFFLEPUFF, 65 PARA SLYTHERIN. QUIEN LO DIRIA. HASTA LAS BARREDORAS DE HUFFLEPUFF, PUEDEN CON LAS NIMBUS 2001 DE SLYTHERIN. ES LA VERDAD PROFESORA. BIEN, LA QUAFFLE PARA SLYTHERIN, NOOOO LA PIERDEN, LA TIENE HUFFLEPUFF, EEHH! UNO DE LOS GORDOS GOLPEADORES DE SLYTHERIN HA TIRADO UNA DE LAS BLUDGERS A LA CAZADORA DE HUFFLEPUFF, ESO HA SIDO FALTA! HA SIDO DESCARADO! PERO QUE ASQUEROSOOOO

Colin limitate a contar el partido, no des tus opiniones, ni faltes al respeto de los jugadores-se oía a la profesora McGonagall regañar a Colin.

SI PROFESORA, PUES BIEN, UNO DE LOS AMABLES GOLPEADORES HA HECHO FALTA ASI QUE TIRA HUFFLEPUFF, TIRA Y... FUERA! CACHIS.

Después de un largo rato...

Pero no piensan terminar nunca, el partido dura ya 3 horas... ¿es que Zacharias no puede coger la snitch de una vez?-decía Dean.

VALE, LA QUAFFLE PARA HUFFLEPUFF NO SLYTHERIN NO HUFFLEPUFF, PERO ES QUE NO PENSAIS TERMINAR! PERDON PROFESORA... VALE, EL PARTIDO ESTA DURANDO...DIOS YA LLEVAN TRES HORAS...

Parece que está cansado-bostezaba Seamus.

No es para menos, parece que se está haciendo pesado el primer partido, no?-todos se volvieron y vieron al un hombre de mas de dos metros de altura y de espaldas anchas.

Hola Hagrid, pues si, ya llevan tres horas y ninguno coge la snitch-explicaba Hermione.

Lo se, los gritos de Colin se oyen desde mi cabaña, y pase para ver que tal iba, ya que esos gritos no me dejaban dormir un poco.

Estabas mejor en tu cabaña, te lo aseguro-se quejó Harry.

Bueno, parece que hay alguien que no se aburre mucho-dijo Hagrid señalando a Nakuru.

Sí, lleva observando a los buscadores desde que empezó el partido, y mira que esos dos ya marean, subiendo y bajando y a la izquierda y derecha y vuelta a subir y a bajar y...-explicaba Ron mientras que con la cabeza hacía los gestos.

Si, ya, para que me mareas a mí todavía más-dijo Hagrid.

La ha visto!-gritó Nakuru que no dejaba de observar a los buscadores. El grito de Nakuru se oyó en todo el campo, pues todo estaba en silencio, y Colin apenas hablaba.

OH! UN GRITO DE ESPERANZA ME HA DESPERTADO, PARECE QUE HAN VISTO LA SNITCH, YA ERA HORA VAN 210 A 200, PERO... O POR DIOS, TENIA QUE VERLA MALFOY? POR QUÉ POR QUE?( ES BROMA PROFESORA, JEJE) VALE MALFOY VA A POR LA SNITCH, PARECE QUE ZACHARIAS TAMBIÉN LA HA VISTO, CORRE ZACHARIAS, SMITCH ES BUEN BUSCADOR SI NO FUESE POR ESA BIRRIA DE ESCOBA QUE ME LLEVA, JEJEJE LO SIENTO , ES MUY BUENA, ES UNA BARREDORA DE LAS DE SIEMPRE, BUENÍSIMA

Se está acercando, la va a coger!-gritaba alegre Nakuru.

No, el no el no, que no la coja que no la coja!-gritaban Seamus, Dean, Ron y Neville.

Y LA COJIÓ, POR FIN... AUNQUE... JO QUE CHASCO... MALFOY TIENE LA SNITCH, SLYTHERIN GANA CON 300 PUNTOS. HA SIDO UN PARTIDO... ALGO ABURRIDO ALUMNOS Y ALUMNAS PERO YA SE TERMINO, SI SI SI, PROFESORA... FELICIDADES A LOS GANADORES-esto último lo dijo con desanimo, aunque tenía que decirlo porque la profesora McGonagall le estaba echando una mirada fulminadora.

Todos bajaron de las gradas, solo el equipo de Slytherin, bajo a animar a los suyos. Abajo, Harry y los demás vieron a Colin con su hermano Dennis.

Hola chicos-saludaron los hermanos a la vez.

Hola-dijeron los otros al unísono.

Eh Colin, has hablado con Lee Jordan sobre el modo de comentar los partidos?-preguntó Hermione.

Pues la verdad es que sí, me dijo que contase el partido, pero opinando un poco, y que le hiciese caso a McGonagall aunque tampoco demasiado, sobre todo en los partidos Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Es lógico-dijo Ron, y todos rieron.

Sí, bueno, chicos, todavía nos queda que terminar un trabajo de pociones-dijo Nakuru a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

No, pero si no...-empezó a decir Ron.

Ah, si ese trabajo, es muy importante, tenemos que acabarlo ahora, antes de que sea más tarde-dijo Hermione, adivinando, más o menos, las intenciones de Nakuru. Mientras cogía a los dos chicos y les tiraba de la túnica.

Sí, desde luego menudas cabezas que tenéis, adiós chicos, nos vemos luego-dijo Nakuru despidiéndose de los demás, mientras Hermione y ella se llevaban a los chicos. Cuando estaban entrando al colegio paró y los llevó a un aula vacía.

Vale... a qué ha venido eso? Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de pociones? Dime que no, por favor-suplicaba Ron.

Desde luego no os enteráis de nada-dijo Hermione con las manos en alto.

Vale, he estado pensando, he tenido mucho tiempo durante el partido...-empezó a decir Nakuru.

Ah, no estabas mirando a los buscadores? Se te veía muy ocupada viendo a Zacharias?-dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Deja que termine Ron,-dijo impaciente Harry-sigue, que pasa?.

Pues no no miraba a Zacharias, pensaba, y haber, me contasteis lo de la Orden-los chicos asintieron-y también dijisteis que casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts, por no decir todos, son miembros de ella-los chicos seguían asintiendo, pero no sabían a donde quería llegar Nakuru.

Sí, si, de eso me acuerdo, pero a dónde quieres llegar? Porque yo no me aclaro-dijo Harry.

No se os a ocurrido pensar, que lo que pasa en el tercer pasillo, puede estar relacionado con la Orden, si hasta tenemos a una nueva profesora que también es de la Orden, auque esto no es de mayor importancia, ya que casi todos lo son.-Ahora los tres la miraban con la boca abierta.

No se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero tiene su lógica-decía Hermione.

Tengo una idea-dijo Harry-seguidme.

No creo que sea buena idea, ir ahora al pasillo, Harry, hay muchos alumnos ahora-dijo Ron.

No pensaba en eso, si hay que ir al pasillo, se hará por la noche, como, je, como siempre hemos hecho-todos rieron.

Entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry subió a su cuarto, mientras los demás le esperaban sentados en el sof�, no había casi nadie, pues casi todos estaban todavía en el campo de quidditch, o en la biblioteca. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Harry volvió con un trozo de pergamino, algo viejo en la mano.

Harry, no creo que un trozo de pergamino, arrugado y viejo nos sirva de algo-dijo Nakuru.

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen-dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Explícate porque todavía no te comprendo-Nakuru seguía algo desconcertada.

Hacía tiempo que no lo utilizabas Harry, casi se me había olvidado que lo tenías-dijo Hermione.

Es el mapa del merodeador, tiene una utilidad muy interesante, te lo mostrare-y cogiendo su varita apuntó al mapa y dijo con voz solemne-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.-ante la mirada atenta de Nakuru y los demás, fueron apareciendo los pasillos del colegio y cartelitos que avisaban de donde se encontraban los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts.

Esto es genial!

Sssssss, nadie se puede enterar de que lo tenemos-dijo Ron mientras miraba a todos lados por si alguien había visto algo.

Acercaos-y todos se sentaron con las cabezas juntas en la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea.-Si queremos saber si algo está pasando en ese pasillo y está relacionado con la OF, es para no levantar sospechas-empezó a explicar Harry.

Claro! Es una idea fantástica Harry!-Hermione parecía muy ilusionada.

Sigo sin enterarme de nada de lo que tenéis pensado hacer-dijo Ron, todavía más confuso..

Pues verás. Con este mapa, como ves, podemos ver quién está en el colegio y donde-empezó a explicar Harry mientras Ron asentía.-Y, si no tienen muchos hechizos y muchas trampas, también podremos ver quién está en el tercer pasillo.

Fantástico, bien, a qué esperamos?-dijo Nakuru frotándose las manos y echando un vistazo al mapa. Todos juntaron aún más las cabezas, de manera, que desde arriba no se veía nada del mapa.

Pues parece que no hay nadie-dijo Ron, algo desilusionado.

Pero... no puede ser, aunque estuviese solo Fluffy tendría que aparecer en el mapa-dijo exasperado Harry.

Fluffy? El perro.-sentenció Ron

Sí, un enorme problema con tres cabezas-fue la única pero exacta explicación de Hermione.-Pero, no me lo explico. Quizás no hay nada.

Imposible, tiene que haber algo, no lo cerrarían por puro placer, ala, no paséis porque... Espera, mirad-Nakuru estaba señalando algo en el mapa.

Es Snape-susurró Hermione. Observaban al cartel que indicaba donde estaba Snape, en esos momentos subía las escaleras hasta el tercer pasillo, se paró un momento y pasó al lado derecho, lo observaron mientras caminaba por el pasillo y al llegar al final desapareció.

Uo! Esto es... ¿pero que ha pasado¿Donde est�?-preguntó Ron.

¿No os acordáis¿Que hay al final de ese pasillo?-preguntó Hermione.

Una puerta, la puerta que daba a Fluffy, entonces...-contestó Harry.

Sí, ha entrado ahí, y tiene que tener varios hechizos para que no lo descubra nadie-finalizó Nakuru.

Exacto, así, no me extrañaría que cuando pasamos dentro en el primer curso, George y Fred no se dieran cuenta, pues, aparte de que ellos solo querían pasadizos y cosas así, no nos vieron dentro con Fluffy, ni con Quirrell.-dedujo Hermione. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de victoria en su cara.

Hermione, hay que decir que a veces das miedo.

Ahora hay que decidir que hacer-siguió diciendo Nakuru, ignorando el comentario de Ron.

Pues tendremos que ir a ver, pero esta noche no, mañana, si, mañana es lo mejor, el sábado no tenemos clases, así que no nos quedaremos dormidos, y no habrá peligro de llegar tarde a clase-finalizó Harry, y antes de ponerse de pie, señaló al mapa con la varita-Travesura realizada.

Bien, mañana, pero, como iremos hasta allí sin que nadie nos vea, porque una vez dentro todo bien, pero tenemos que bajar las escaleras-señaló Nakuru.

Es verdad, no cabemos todos...-dijo pensativo Harry mientras se guardaba el mapa-. Mañana, en los servicios de Myrtle la llorona veremos que se hace.

* * *

**Goi Izarra**: hola! si bueno, los capis son mas largos, pero es que lo va pidiendo la propia historia, la verdad es que cada vez me los curro mas, aunque es mas laborioso xD Me alegro que te gustase. Nos vemos!

**Nakumi: **que bueno verte por aki otra vez . De que se conocen...es algo que se revelara en unos pocos capitulos...si la verdad es que solo quedan...na, no te lo voy a decir xD Um, escenas entre Nakuru y Draco...es algo a lo que le stoy dando vueltas, tranquila que algo abra por ahi. Nos vemos!

**Y para todo el que lo lea y no deje rr, espero que os este gustando, que si dejais alguna rr de vez en cuando no pasaria na xD pero como gusteis.  
La historia va tomando forma y los capis son mas largos. Siento no haber actualizado ants pero es que estaba de examenes(y estoy aunq solo me falta uno). Xau. La frase que pongo...es que me gusto.**

**"Antes de ganar en el exterior deberas enfrentarte y vencer tu lucha interior" Orphen**


	12. El plan, encontronazos y la habitacion

**Disclaimer, ningun personaje es mio, pero ninguno ninguno**

**Por cierto no se por que no salen los al principio de los dialogos, tngo ke investigar®§  
las respuestas a las rr mas abajito.**

* * *

12

Buenos días chicos-saludó Nakuru en el Gran Comedor, era la hora del desayuno y había muchas caras somnolientas encima de los platos.

Hola, que ganas tenía de que llegase el viernes... Y mañana salida a Hogsmeade, es lo único bueno que hay en toda la semana.-se lamentaba Dean, mientras miraba una tostada de su plato.

Mañana hay una safita ag Hogsfsamedesf?-preguntó Ron con toda la boca llena.

Sí, se me había olvidado, trágate eso antes de que te atragantes-dijo Hermione, que miraba con asco a Ron que hacía muecas para tragarse la comida.

Bueno, pues entonces... jejej, nada, pensaba en voz alta-Nakuru se excusaba, Seamus y Neville la miraban para que terminase la frase. Dean seguía mirando su tostada.

Esto... tenemos que irnos ya, pociones está apunto de empezar y no quiero que Snape nos quite puntos-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y haciéndole gestos a Nakuru, Hermione y Ron para que lo siguieran.

Sí, ya sabéis como es, no ha cambiado nada-dijo Ron. Y los cuatro salieron del comedor con paso rápido. Cuando estuvieron cerca de las mazmorras se pararon, miraron a uno y otro lado.

Ey esperarme! Yo también voy!-dijo Neville.

Neville nos vemos ahora, es que tenemos que… que ver una cosa!

Vamos a ver-susurraba Nakuru.-mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade, verdad?

Verdad-asintió Ron.

Irán algunos profesores, cierto?

Cierto-asentía Harry

Pero se van todos?-decía Nakuru cada vez más contenta.

No, normalmente solo van un par de profesores, los demás se quedan en el castillo-concretó Hermione, ahora la alegría de Nakuru se había esfumado.

Por que, que querías hacer?-preguntó Ron.

Tenía pensado, que si, los profesores se iban a Hogsmeade, podíamos ir a, ya sabéis donde, sin que nadie nos pillara, bueno el señor Filch podría pero no lo lograría, aunque ahora, pues va a tener que ser esta noche, además esta noche todos se irán pronto a dormir, para descansar para mañana ir a Hogsmeade.

Sí, es verdad, sería buena idea, tendrá que ser esta noche.-dijo Harry.

Eh! Y tú que miras!-gritó Ron. Todos se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba Draco, que solo había escuchado lo último que había dicho Harry.

Weasley, tenemos clases de pociones, y estáis en la puerta, que quieres que pase entre vosotros como un fantasma?-encaró Draco.

Bueno, ya tienes cara de fantasma-dijo Ron.

Serás...

Bueno chicos, adentro, que no quiero que nos quiten puntos por llegar tarde-Hermione tiraba de Harry hacia dentro de la clase, mientras Nakuru frenaba a Ron y también lo conducía a la clase cogido por un brazo.

Vamos, que no merece la pena...

Pero, si el quiere pelea, pues la va a tener!-gritaba Ron. Se sentaron en las mesas. En todo el curso Harry y Draco no se habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez en las clases de pociones.

Hoy haréis una poción muy rara, como siempre los ingredientes y la preparación están en la pizarra, pero, ya digo que es una poción muy rara, es decir, los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir, por eso, haréis una poción por pareja, y consultando entre ambos, espero que haya menos accidentes, y menos equivocaciones. A empezar-Snape, dio las instrucciones y todos se quedaron mirando a Harry y a Draco, sabían que no iba a ser una clase muy agradable para ambos.

He dicho que a empezar-volvió a repetir Snape, algo molesto

Genial!-dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

A mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia-espetó Harry.

Harry y Draco se dirigían lo menos posible la palabra, pero cuando lo hacían para corregir algo o pedir algún ingrediente que estuviese en el lado del otro, toda la clase aguantaba la respiración. Parecía que a cada instante fuesen a batirse en duelo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy no dijo ninguna de sus habituales burradas.

Después de las dos horas de pociones, tenían un rato libre, así que aprovecharon y se fueron a escondidas al los servicios de Myrtle la llorona. Allí estaban a salvo y seguros de que nadie entraría.

Bien, pues….. para empezar… como vamos a llegar hasta el pasillo sin que nadie nos descubra?-empezó Hermione.

Mi capa sería de gran ayuda… pero-miró a Ron, seguidamente a Nakuru y después a Hermione.-sólo… solo nos cubrirá a Hermione y a mí.-Ron lo miraba extrañado sin comprender- Ron, estás más alto, sí y yo, pero no nos cubriría a los tres como antiguamente, es grande pero no tanto.

Yo tengo una, si os referíais a una capa de invisibilidad-dijo Nakuru, los tres se volvieron asombrados hacia ella, tener una capa de invisibilidad era algo bastante inusual entre unos magos tan jóvenes, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Nakuru venía de padres muggles.

Pero, tus padres son muggles!-dijo Ron-como puedes... es muy raro que …

Bueno no todos mis familiares son muggles, bueno los vivos, tuve antepasados magos, y… pasaron algunas generaciones antes de que hubiese otra bruja en la familia pero la víspera de entrar en el colegio de magia me llegó un paquete con la capa, es de suponer que sería de alguno de mis antepasados, porque no conocía a nadie….Bueno eso, que tengo una, y bastante larga, nos cubrirá a Ron y a mí.

Estupendo, ahora volvamos a centrarnos-dijo Harry bajando más el tono de voz-cuando? Y que haremos una vez allí.

Supongo que sería mejor…. A media noche, o cerca de las una, a esa hora todo el mundo duerme-concluyó Ron.

Sí, y con el mapa, podremos llegar al pasillo, teniendo cuidado.-siguió Hermione.

Una vez allí, no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar, así que solo echaremos un vistazo, no tocaremos nada, ni siquiera nos quitaremos las capas, no sabemos si alguien estará dentro-explicaba Nakuru.

Exacto! Como vamos a saber si hay alguien dentro?-preguntó Ron. Se miraron unos momentos.

Haremos guardia, es decir, en el mapa, así sabremos quien entra y quien sale, cuando no haya nadie dentro, será nuestro turno-concluyó Harry.

Os estáis dando cuenta de que año tras año, nuestros planes, estrategias, y problemas se complican aún más?-dijo Ron mientras salían del baño sin que nadie los viera.

A la noche, todos estaban contentos de que a la mañana siguiente saldrían a Hogsmeade, pero se fueron pronto a la cama, aunque costó lo suyo hacer subir a sus cuartos a los de primer y segundo año, ya que ellos no irían, tras un largo intento Ron y Hermione, los mandaron a sus cuartos.

Son unos demonios-se quejaba Ron exhausto cuando se desplomó en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

Sí, ha costado lo suyo-dijo Hermione, sentada en el sofá.

Bueno, hace ya bastante rato…-empezó a decir Harry mientras él y Nakuru se acercaban al fuego con el mapa entre los dos.

Que entró Snape, más concretamente después de la cena-terminó la frase Nakuru.

¿Ha entrado mucha gente?-preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá.

Bueno, empecemos, entró Dumbledore, después McGonagall, a la media hora, salieron los dos juntos.-explicaba Harry.

Después entró Tonks, al cuarto de hora, entró Snape, Tonks salió hace más de media hora, pero Snape no sale-siguió diciendo Nakuru sin apartar lo ojos del mapa.

Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha¿la habéis traído?-preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Sí, vamos allá-y se envolvieron en las capas antes de que alguien los oyera.

Salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigieron al pasillo en concreto, se pararon detrás de una columna, donde no estorbarían si Snape salía.

¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Harry, más para él mismo que para los demás.

¿Quién?-los demás se acercaron y juntaron las capas para cubrirlos a todos.

¿Qué hace ahí Malfoy?-dijo Hermione. Los cuatro miraban sorprendidos al mapa, si dar crédito a lo que veían, Malfoy se dirigía hacia allí, al tercer piso.

Ssssssss, Snape-susurró Nakuru mientras que nadie decía nada, observando como Snape salía y se iba hacia…… a los cuatro amigos se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder, se dirigía directamente a donde Malfoy se encontraba, se encontrarían en unos instantes, aguantaron la respiración esperando oír a Snape gritarle al chico, mientras observaban el mapa, Snape se acercaba, tendría que verlo, y…. pasó por su lado, sin más, Malfoy se quedó quieto, no se movía, y Snape ni si quiera se giró, siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras.

No le ha visto-decía perplejo Ron.

Pero es imposible, no puede ser, que yo sepa no tiene una capa de invisibilidad, porque sino lo sabríamos-replicaba Hermione, que no salía de su asombro.

¿Estás segura? Es que no me lo explico-Nakuru intentaba comprender lo que había pasado, Snape no lo había visto, había pasado de largo. Se volvieron a Harry, que miraba el mapa, pero todavía no había dicho nada.-¿Sabes algo, Harry?

Tengo cierta idea-decía Harry-puede ser…. Aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Explícate, y rápido si queremos hacer algo esta noche-decía Nakuru.

Pues, verás creo que se por qué Snape no le ha visto, cuando fui a parar al callejón Knockturn, vi en una tienda, una mano muy curiosa, La Mano de Gloria, si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene, creo que también hace que pases inadvertido a la gente que pasa a tu alrededor-todo esto lo explicó rápidamente sin quitar los ojos del mapa. Draco subía por las escaleras y Snape entraba en su despacho.-Pero su padre no se la compró porque decía que era para ladrones, para simples ladrones.

Se la habrá comprado por su cuenta, en fin, eso lo explicaría-dijo Ron.

Sí, pero vamos ahora, antes de que llegue, tenemos que entrar ya-apremió Hermione. Se pusieron en marcha, llegaron hasta la puerta.-Alohomora-susurró Hermione apuntando con su varita a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y entraron corriendo, se pararon. Hermione, Ron y Harry veían la habitación perplejos, sin decir ni una palabra.-No puede ser.

Es imposible-decía Ron mientras recorría la pequeña habitación.

Esto tiene que tener algo más-intentaba buscar una explicación Harry.

Pero no puede ser, no hay nada-Nakuru miraba a todos lados-nada.-miraban a una habitación totalmente vacía, no encontraron ni la trampilla que tendría que estar en el suelo, nada, no había nada, solo una ventana que ya conocían.

Mira el mapa Harry, dime si salimos en él-dijo Hermione volviéndose a Harry.

No, hemos desaparecido, no salimos en el mapa-decía Harry, eso lo esperaban pero no el aspecto de la habitación.

Tenemos que irnos, venga, vamos-apremió Nakuru-hoy no descubriremos nada, vamonos.

Salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta, pero no habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando chocaron con algo, que al parecer iba corriendo, y todos cayeron al suelo, las capas se les resbalaron y quedaron al descubierto, incluso el objeto del choque.

Ay¿Con que hemos chocado!-se quejaba Ron desde el suelo, estaba detrás de todos y no podía verlo.

Con él-dijo Harry algo irritado. Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo, con la Mano de Gloria junto a él.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Draco a los Gryffindors.

Pensaba que ya se habría ido-decía Nakuru ignorando a Draco, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la capa.- se tendría que haber ido, desde luego, como nos pillen por su culpa…

¿Sabíais que estaba por aquí?

Anda levanta Ron, que nos tenemos que ir, antes de que vengan otra vez-decía Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a levantarse.

¿Quienes tienen que venir otra vez?-Draco se había levantado, y seguía preguntando, algo irritado porque le estaban ignorando.-¡Queréis responderme!

Cierra la boca-le cortó Harry-¿quieres que nos pillen? Si nos pillan a nosotros ten por seguro que a ti también, la Mano de Gloria no te sirve de nada con nosotros.

¿Sabéis lo de la Mano de Gloria¿Como sabíais que venía hacia aquí?-Draco miraba a Harry, luego a Nakuru, Hermione y Ron, una y otra vez.

Deja de mirarnos así, me vas a marear. No somos tan tontos como tú, para pasarte información-Nakuru le miraba de una forma que casi lo fulmina.

Vamonos, como nos encontremos a la Señora Norris…. Parece que nos ve, incluso, llevándolas puestas-terminó por decir Harry.-Te aconsejo que te vayas y no le digas nada a nadie-dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

Tú, me aconsejas¿A mí¿Qué te as creído?-Draco se encaró a Harry. Pero en unos segundos Harry no estaba allí, ni tampoco Nakuru, ni Hermione ni Ron. Se habían puesto las capas y habían desaparecido.

Así que es eso, con esas capas habéis conseguido hacer todas esas cosas en estos años…-terminó de hablar, cogió la Mano de Gloria y él también desapareció.

Aunque hayas desaparecido, sabemos por donde andas-le espetó Hermione.-así que ándate con ojo, y vete a tu sala común, si no lo haces, nosotros lo sabremos.

Cierra la boca, Granger-Draco ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado por haberse encontrado con ellos allí y no haber podido ver lo que había en el pasillo como para aceptar ordenes de alguien por la que no sentía mucha simpatía.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los chicos vieron como Draco se dirigía directamente a su sala común. Ellos tuvieron un pequeño encontronazo con Luna, que parecía dirigirse también al tercer pasillo pero cuando estaba delante del pasillo se detuvo, miró dentro del pasillo, y se fue corriendo a su sala común. Al poco de irse Luna, vieron como salía el profesor Flitwick de la habitación y los cuatro se quedaron todavía más desconcertados, pues no lo habían visto entrar cuando estuvieron haciendo guardia con el mapa.

Esta noche ha sido muy rara-suspiró Ron sentándose en el sofá después de haber visto irse de la habitación vacía al profesor Flitwick.

No lo habíamos visto entrar cuando hicimos guardia con el mapa-le dijo Nakuru a Harry.

Puede que entrase antes, aunque no estoy seguro-dijo Harry.

Esta noche ha sido muy larga, mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, o mañana no tendremos fuerzas para ir a Hogsmeade, y eso será sospechoso, vamos-sentenció Hermione.

Travesura finalizada.

* * *

**Nakumi: **si verdd? tiene ke star muy bien con ese uniforme...ais xD por mas ke se empeñe no despista a nadie xD La historia de estos dos...je je...ya falta muy poco. Besicos!

**Goi Izarra: **Hola wapa! Azafata eh? ke way, conocer mundo. Si, ls caps son mas largos, y la trama se va viendo cada vez mas, y cada vez me gusta mas lo ke voy escribiendo. Gracias por star! bikiños!


	13. Hogsmeade, secretos y la mensajera

**Disclaimer: he dicho ya que nada es mio? weno el argumento de esta historia si xD**

**Este es un capi...bastante largo, lleno de secretos, descubrimientos...Espero que os guste!**

* * *

13

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se dirigía hacia Hogsmeade, iban los últimos, algo alejados de los demás, puesto que no querían que les molestasen.

¿Qué narices hacía allí ese?-seguía preguntándose Ron.

No lo se pero hay que averiguarlo, es muy extraño-decía Nakuru.

Y si?... y si, estuviese echando un vistazo para contárselo a su padre?-especuló Hermione.

No se…su padre sigue en Azkaban, por lo que he oído, no creo-seguía pensando Harry.

Su padre no ha salido aunque es cuestión de tiempo.

Ron, gracias por tu apoyo.

Hermione¿eso es sarcasmo? No me ha hecho ninguna gracia, yo solo digo lo que todo el mundo piensa pero ninguno está dispuesto a decir.

Es verdad, cuando salga vendrá a por mí, y a por los que fueron conmigo a ayudarme, todos vosotros estáis en peligro, Neville, Hermione y tu Ron, Nakuru tu estás a tiempo de alejarte de nosotros, no quiero que tú también te veas metida en todo esto-dijo tristemente Harry.

¿Qué¿Y dejaros a vosotros? No, ni hablar, además todos estamos en esto, Voldemort es enemigo de todo aquel que se oponga a sus ideas, pues la mayoría se opone a él y yo soy una de ellas, además no me perdería una batalla con vosotros por nada del mundo.

Harry sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros, te ayudaremos en todo lo posible, además las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras son muy buenas este año, me recuerda a las sesiones que tuvimos con el ED.-rió Hermione.

Bueno, ahora nos olvidamos de todo eso, estamos en Hogsmeade y hay muchas cosas que comprar, ver, comer y beber.

Estoy con Nakuru, a comer!

Como no, Ron pensando en comer…-dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

A las tres escobas¿todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Harry, después de que todos asintieran a favor, se dirigieron a las taberna de las tres escobas.

Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, alejada de las demás, al lado de una ventana donde solo veían la entrada a un oscuro callejón, siniestro para el gusto de los jóvenes Gryffindors.

Vale, cuatro cervezas de mantequilla-Harry y Ron pusieron las cervezas en la mesa y se sentaron para degustarlas a gusto.

Aquí se está muy bien, que calentito-Se alegraba Nakuru mientras se frotaba las manos.

Pues aún no has visto nada, tienes que ver Zonko y Honeudukes –decía Ron mientras se lamía los labios.

Honeudukes es la tienda de golosinas¿verdad?-todos asintieron-tengo ganas de probar algunas cosillas de allí.

Está todo muy rico, Harry se fugó una vez para... ¿Harry?-Hermione había dejado la frase a la mitad, Harry estaba mirando por la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que había visto algo bastante interesante.

Harry¿qué has visto?

¿Qué tramarán?- Los chicos seguían mirándolo sin comprender nada. Estaban impacientes, parecía que había visto algo importante pero no decía nada, ni apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

Decidieron mirar hacia donde Harry, les costó bastante ver algo, el callejón estaba muy oscuro, tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para ver un poco mejor.

OH, por las barbas de Merlín¿crees que traman algo?-preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

No lo se, pero es lo más seguro.

No me fío¿y si son mortífagos?

Nakuru explícate porque yo todavía no veo nada¿quiénes son mortífagos?

Ron no te enteras de nada¿no los ves?-Hermione cogió la cabeza de Ron, la acercó más a la ventana, y no la soltó hasta que Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Serpiente… ¿con quién está hablando ese Slytherin?

No tengo ni idea, no lo había visto nunca-negó con la cabeza Harry. Giraron la cabeza al oír abrirse la puerta de la taberna y tuvieron que correr para alcanzar a Nakuru, que ya estaba en la calle.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Vamos a escuchar más de cerca-dijo Nakuru encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Se acercaron con mucho sigilo y sin que nadie los viese al callejón, tenían que estar alerta, podía haber mortífagos camuflados y no podían arriesgarse a que los pillaran escuchando.

Al acercarse más asomaron muy poco las cabecillas por el callejón. Hablaban bajo, pero se les podía entender…

Tu padre te ha mandado llamar, y nosotros hemos venido a por ti-dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y capa negra con capucha que no dejaba ver le la cara.

Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre-al oír esa voz, los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, sabían quién era, de sobra, esa voz, esa voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar con desprecio.

No es lo que usted quiera, señorito Malfoy, su padre le reclama y usted vendrá con nosotros-en ese momento apareció otra figura detrás de Malfoy, pero este no se había dado cuenta.

HE dicho que no, no soy como mi padre y no voy a serlo por más que él quiera, no obedeceré a Voldemort¡nunca¿Me has oído¡Nunca!-Malfoy parecía enfadado, pero los chicos seguían muy sorprendidos.

Pero¿de que va? Siempre ha sido un mini Lucius,-susurró Ron.

No lo se, no me da buena espina-susurró Harry.

SSSsss

Pero mientras estos especulaban, solo Nakuru se dio cuenta de que la segunda figura que había surgido detrás de Draco estaba sacando su varita y apuntaba de lleno a la espalda de este.

Le va a soltar un conjuro- dijo Hermione.

No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Nakuru, no sabemos las intenciones de Malfoy, puede que sea una trampa-Harry cogió de la túnica a Nakuru para impedir que saliesen de su escondrijo.

¿Pero y si no lo es?

Es Malfoy.

Ron hasta él necesita ayuda si se opone a Voldemort.

Hermione…..

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Nakuru salió al callejón corriendo apuntando su varita a la figura que había detrás de Draco, lo hizo tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.

Expelliermus!-Lanzó un grito y la segunda figura perdió su varita en el momento justo, cayendo esta al suelo.

La primera figura que había estado hablando con Draco sacó su varita dispuesto a contraatacar pero en ese momento los chicos ya estaban con Nakuru.

Ni se te ocurra-le amenazó Harry. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie al lado de Nakuru, con las varitas listas para soltar cualquier hechizo.

¿Y quién me lo va a impedir¿Tú Potter?-Fanfarroneó el tipo de negro. Pero Draco tampoco era tonto, y ya había sacado su varita ya apuntaba de lleno al hombre de negro.

Quizás él no, pero yo sí-al tipo de negro no le dio tiempo a reaccionar-¡Expelliermus!

Antes de que ninguno se levantase, ya estaban rodeados por los cinco chicos.

Sólo se oyó un sonoro PLOP cuando las dos figuras desaparecieron.

Pues no son tan duros después de todo.-dijo Nakuru.

Estos son unos ineptos los he visto más…. ¿me estabais espiando?

Se dice gracias, por lo menos demuestra un poco de gratitud-se quejó Hermione.

Si, da gracias porque se nos ocurrió ver quiénes erais…desde luego-Nakuru se quejó, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, molesta maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Es normal en él-Harry se guardó la varita dentro de la capa y se disponía a marcharse con los demás.

Nadie os pidió ayuda, además si hubieran sido mortífagos…

Ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellos y no estabas tú para defendernos-con esta contestación de Hermione, los chicos dieron media vuelta y se fueron por donde habían venido, dejando a un solitario Draco allí plantado.

¡Nakuru¡Espera!-Hermione corría detrás de Nakuru que se dirigía muy enfadada hacia la sala común.

Después de lo sucedido en el callejón no había vuelto a hablar, siempre con monosílabos y parecía algo enfadada, ni siquiera la visita a Zonko le había alegrado. Nada más llegar a Hogwarts, ya casi de noche, se dirigió casi corriendo a la sala común sin escuchar los gritos de Hermione.

Pero cuando logró dejar atrás a Hermione cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía.

Quería estar sola, y la torre de Astronomía siempre estaba desierta, y desde allí se veían las estrellas y la luna tan bien que pareciese que las pudieses tocar. Por eso le gustaba ese sitio.

La luna-susurró, siempre que la observaba pensaba que era hermosa. Pero no solo porque era hermosa le gustaba, sino porque el vinculo que las unía era muy fuerte, muy pocos tenían ese don, y ella se alegraba cada día de ser una de ellas.

Alzó las manos y en sus manos brillaron unos anillos, seis en total, tres en cada mano. Seis anillos de plata unidos por unas pequeñas y finas cadenas de plata, los anillos que la caracterizaban como alguien con mucho poder.

Viajó a través de la luz de la luna, brillante, blanca, fría pero a la vez cálida, su mente viajó mientras su cuerpo seguía en la torre. Voló hasta que encontró a su fiel amiga, aquella que le había conocido desde que entró en la escuela de magia.

Rei-la llamó, su amiga tardó solo unos segundos en unirse a ella.

Me has asustado, aquí casi no a oscurecido del todo, aunque menos mal que ya se ve la luna.

Lo siento Rei, pero extrañaba hablar contigo.

Venga Nakuru, tú y yo sabemos que nunca utilizarías la luna para simplemente hablar conmigo, hay algo que te preocupa, te conozco demasiado bien.

Él está aquí.

¿Allí¿En Hogwarts¿En serio¿Te ha reconocido?

No, no se acuerda de mí.

Y eso te entristece¿verdad?

Si, pero viendo en lo que se ha convertido… recuerdas que nunca me dijo su nombre completo¿verdad?

Sí, lo recuerdo¿por qué? Pero descubriste que era un Malfoy

Es un Malfoy pero…

Estuvieron un rato hablando, solas, sin nadie que les molestase ni escuchase a escondidas. Cuando terminaron, cada una volvió.

Es lo malo que tiene, se te cansan mucho los brazos…- cuando volvió en sí, Nakuru tenía los brazos adormecidos por haber estado medio alzados. Se frotó los brazos y se colocó bien la capa, de manera que no se le viesen mucho los anillos, no le gustaba ir pregonando que era una Mensajera de la Luna.

Volvió a la habitación algo tarde, pues se quedó en la sala común sola. Las chicas ya estaban dormidas, lo prefería así.

A la mañana siguiente bajó tarde, esperó a que las chicas se hubiesen ido para levantarse de la cama. Se vistió perezosamente y al bajar, solo saludó lo necesario.

Hola chicos-dijo no muy alegremente, tras sentarse a la mesa.

Buenos días, esto, no te fuiste a la sala común…

No, lo siento Hermione, pero quería estar un rato sola.

Un incesante murmullo indicaba que llegaba el correo. Una lechuza gris con motas negras se posó delante de Nakuru.

Nakuru… tienes carta.-le avisó Ron que veía que ni los picotazos de la lechuza sacaban a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

Ah, si no me había dado cuenta...-cogió la carta, le dio una galleta a la lechuza que salió volando.

La carta era breve pero concisa:

_Se lo que eres mensajera de la luna._

_Si no quieres que esto te traiga malas consecuencias y alguien salga herido_

_Aléjate de Draco, no te interesa lo más mínimo, o sufrirás las consecuencias._

La habían visto. No lograba pensar en otra cosa "fue anoche, tenía que haber tenido más cuidado… irresponsable, tonta, tonta, mira que exponerte así por contarle una cosa tan insignificante a Rei…"

Tenía que decírselo a Hermione, Ron y a Harry, ellos le habían contado muchas cosas, y ella se lo debía, aunque no sabía como reaccionarían.

Entonces, a la hora de almorzar, se dio cuenta. La chica que estaba sentada junto a Draco no le quitaba el ojo de encima y parecía que la quisiese despellejar viva. Sabía que era ella, sin duda.

Vio su oportunidad cuando encontró a Draco solo en un pasillo, bueno del todo no porque estaba con sus gorilas, aunque parecía que quería perderlos de vista.

Dile a tu novia que me deje en paz.-le dijo Nakuru a Draco en un tono tajante.

¿Que?-preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

No lo repetiré más, dile a tu novia que me deje tranquila o lo lamentará, y mucho, se arrepentirá haberme molestado con sus tonterías.

Su mirada no cabía duda, era poderosa y de seguro lo lamentaría. Draco ya sabía a quién se refería aunque no sabía que le había hecho, de seguro alguna de las suyas, una muestra de celos tontos.

No es mi novia.-se defendió Draco, aunque Nakuru se encogió de hombros.

No me importa, pero haz que reciba mi mensaje.

Draco entró muy enfadado a la sala común, tiró su cartera al sofá tan fuerte que hizo que todos se volvieran.

Qué¿Nadie ha visto a alguien enfadado?

¿Draco, que te pasa?-le preguntó una chica mientras se le acercaba para abrazarle.

¡Tú¡Eso es lo que me pasa¡Tu!-le gritó mientras la empujaba para que le soltara

¿Pero que¡Ayyyyyy!-Draco le cogió del brazo y la llevó a un rincón aparte donde nadie les oyera.

¿Qué le has hecho?

¿A quién? Conozco a mucha gente, por si no lo sabes.

A mi no me hables como si fueses una chica inocente y tonta. ¿Qué le has hecho¿O qué le has dicho¡Dime lo ya!

No se a quién te refieres…

Akizuky

Ah, esa asquerosa Gryffindor, me enteré de un pequeño secreto y tenía que obtener algo a cambio aunque veo que no me a hecho caso, se arrepentirá-Draco se dio cuenta de que Pansy tenía la mirada llena de odio, lo que decía lo decía de verdad y lo intentaría cumplir.

¿A qué te refieres?

Es algo más de lo que dice ser…cinco anillos, seguro que no son de autentica plata, bah, se pensará que me da miedo…

Ella se alejó y por más que pensara, Draco no sabía que quería decir con lo de los anillos, y entonces después de un rato pensando en la sala común, se levantó del sofá y bajó por los pasillos, pensando que jamás había tenido que ir a la biblioteca si no era época de exámenes.

Se puso a buscar en las estanterías, sintiéndose algo ridículo al buscar algo relacionado con anillos. Sin tener éxito cogió un diccionario de la magia.

Anillos…anillos…aquí está…Anillos: los anillos se han considerado desde la antigüedad como símbolo de los Mensajeros… Mensajeros?-se preguntó levantando la cabeza, continuó leyendo-los anillos de oro simbolizan a los Mensajeros del Sol, los de plata a los Mensajeros de la Luna. Se otorga un anillo al finalizar una etapa de su entrenamiento. Los anillos van unidos entre sí, por unas finísimas cadenas, que simbolizan la unión entre todos los Mensajeros.

Pues no me aclara mucho, la verdad-ante lo poco que se había aclarado decidió buscar algo acerca de los mensajeros, y lo que más le sorprendió fue que había muchos libros acerca de ellos. Recordaba algo sobre unos mensajeros, pero no podía situar y recordar la conversación, y con quien. Cogió uno que parecía más reciente:

_Los Mensajeros de la Luna son personas con capacidades mágicas_

_Que les permiten comunicarse a través de la luz de la luna o _

_De las estrellas. Mediante esta luz pueden comunicarse entre ellos, así pues, pueden comunicar_

_Mensajes a personas no mensajeras sin que estos últimos les contesten._

_Los Mensajeros de la Luna son muy poderosos, aunque en estos tiempos la localización de estos_

_Está más señalada en España, en el colegio de magia y hechicería Morphs, donde se imparten_

_Unas clases especiales para dichos magos hasta quinto curso, durante los demás cursos_

_Los anillos se le atribuirán por los meritos de sus acciones y como de avanzados estén en su campo._

_Los Mensajeros de la Luna son más activos que los Mensajeros del Sol, y a la vez, si se lo proponen_

_Más peligrosos. Normalmente, suelen trabajar en el ministerio de magia, pero algunos_

_No se conforman con tal cargo, se ha sabido de algunos que pasaron al lado oscuro, pero otros se han convertido en aurores, la minoría escogen alguna de estas opciones._

_Pero por este potencial, pueden resultar verdaderamente peligrosos, pueden perder a una persona en las sombras de la oscuridad, lo que dejaría a esta persona con su mente atrapada y sin posibilidad de regresar a su cuerpo sin consentimiento del Mensajero que lo impuso, si se llegase a estar demasiado tiempo cuerpo y mente separados, la persona no volvería a ser la misma_

_Puesto que quedaría en un estado de shock profundo, sin reaccionar ante cualquier estimulo, para siempre._

_Los Mensajeros de la Luna obtienen un total de 8 anillos, ocho anillos indicaría una posición importante en la sociedad de los magos puesto que aquella persona sería la/el Mensajera/o Supremo._

_El sexto y séptimo anillo se suelen otorgar al terminar los estudios finales de magia. Los anillos indican:_

_Dedicación, Concentración, Entereza, Templanza, Valentía, Fuerza, Coraje y Poder._

Joder!...lo siento-se disculpó tras que la encargada de la biblioteca le echara una severa mirada.

Mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, iba pensando como alguien tan poderoso podía estar en el colegio y que nadie lo supiese: "Bueno, Dumbledore seguro que lo sabe, a él no se le escapa nada. Pero…Pansy!-pensó dándose una palmada en la cabeza Dios, esa tonta, no sabe a quién se enfrenta… desde luego, mira que sacarla yo de este embrollo que se ha buscado ella" Echó a correr, pues sabía que lo que le había dicho Akizuky sería verdad, si Pansy volvía a molestarla lo lamentaría, se lo había visto en esa mirada, en esos ojos verdes…Draco movió bruscamente la cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación " deja de pensar en tonterías de una vez-se dijo así mismo- ahora ponte a buscar a la tonta de Pansy antes de que… bueno y si no la busco?...desde luego, siempre solucionándole los problemas."

Pero a quién se encontró en el Gran Comedor, fue a otras personas…

Jajajajajaja!

Ron, baja la voz!-le apremió Nakuru.

Enserio que se cree que te va a poder hacer algo?-le preguntó Hermione con burla.

Y, uf, ya no puedo reír más, ay… una cosa, a qué vino eso de? jum-se aclaró la voz Harry- eso de… aléjate de Draco o sufrirás las consecuencias? Ppuujajajajjajaaajjaa no se pensaría? Jaajjaaaj

Yo tampoco me lo explico, pero tiene su gracia-admitió la chica.- ¿Pero enserio que no os importa que sea una mensajera?-preguntó en un susurro.

No! Me parece fascinante-le dijo Hermione, mientras que Harry y Ron asentían intentado parecer algo más serios, pero sin conseguirlo.

Draco escuchó toda la conversación, y cada vez le parecía que aquellos chicos si se podían llamar entre ellos verdaderos amigos, cosa que él solo había tenido una vez, y había desaprovechado la oportunidad.

No encontró a Pansy, y en la cena tampoco la vio. Al entrar en la sala común le preguntó a un chico de Slytherin.

Hace diez minutos la he visto irse, creo que iba al lago.

Tonta…-Draco salió corriendo, aunque no le gustase Pansy, ni le cayese bien, y no la soportara, no podía dejar que Akizuky le hiciese mucho daño, o sus padres…

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lago. Cuando se fue acercando pudo distinguir dos figuras cerca de la orilla, y para colmo había luna llena.

Has sido muy tonta, Akizuky, mira que acercarte a Malfoy después de que te llegara mi carta…mal hecho.- Pansy parecía muy segura, pero al ver a Nakuru, Draco supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, ella no decía nada, solo estaba de pie, con las manos cogidas, y sonriente. Cuando de pronto, mientras que Pansy sacaba su varita, Nakuru habló.

Le dije a tu Malfoy que me dejaras en paz, veo que no valoras tu mente…

No soy de nadie, y menos de Pansy-dijo Draco cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Las chicas lo miraron.

JO, Malfoy, no nos fastidies, no tiene ninguna posibilidad-dijo molesta Pansy.

Pansy, pero serás tonta, tiene seis anillos, y el sexto solo se lo dan a los que están muy cualificados, y reitero en lo de muy.

Veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces-dijo Nakuru. Tres sombras salieron detrás de un árbol.

Desde luego Malfoy, me has sorprendido, pero no te sientas piropeado-dijo Ron.

Bueno, aquí tu novia no está conforme, así que si nos permites.-Y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, y Ron quedaron fuera de un círculo que solo rodeaba a Pansy y a ella.

Pansy levantó su varita, pero Nakuru levantó sus manos hacia la luna.

¡Expelliermus!-gritó Pansy, pero el hechizo rebotó en Nakuru sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Los ojos de Nakuru se volvieron tan grises como la niebla, grises por completo. Pansy no dejaba de lanzarle hechizos que no le hacían ni un rasguño. Parecía como si hubiese creado un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Dejémonos de tonterías-dijo Nakuru muy seria, bajando la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada atemorizada de Pansy, y de repente aparecieron dos sombras a la izquierda y a la derecha de ella. Eran los perfiles de dos personas, pero parecían de niebla, no corpóreas, tenían un aspecto fantasmal.

¿No vais a hacer nada¿Vais a dejar que encierre la mente de Pansy en oscuridad?-preguntó Draco.

No-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos, mientras Harry mostraba una sonrisa irónica y se encogía de hombros. Hermione se acercó a Draco, lo suficiente para que Pansy no escuchase nada.

Razona un poco Malfoy, no somos mortífagos.-Draco lo comprendió todo.

Pansy miró aterrada a las dos figuras que se le acercaban y miró a Draco que también estaba cruzado de brazos.

¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba aterrada- no… no puedes hacer eso… ¡ah!

Gritó y salió corriendo. Nakuru hizo desaparecer las dos figuras, y volvió a su estado normal.

Me lo imaginaba-por fin dijo Nakuru mientras se colocaba bien la capa.

Me ha encantado-reía Ron.

Si, lo mejor fue, jum, eso de… " que vas a hacer?... ah ah ah!" jajajajajajja

Harry, Ron, por favor,… ha estado más que bien!

Y que lo digas Hermione…Rei y Marina me han ayudado mucho, mañana tengo que hablar con ellas, su interpretación ha sido buenísima.

Pero todos callaron de golpe y se volvieron a mirar a Draco que se volvía dirección al castillo, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Dirá algo?

No creo, el también estaba aquí, y podría haberlo evitado…

No, no podría haberlo evitado, pero en fin.

Chicos mejor nos vamos que tengo un sueño…-bostezaba Harry.

Draco solo iba unos metros por delante, cuando llegó al castillo se aseguró de que no había ningún profesor por los alrededores y entró. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando los Gryffindors entraron al castillo, se quedaron mirando unos momentos, hasta que el ruido de unos pasos los sacó de su estado, se apresuraron a entrar en un cuarto que había allí.

Ron, mira a ver quien es

Y por qué yo? Hazlo tú Hermione, o Harry hazlo tú.

Sí, claro lo único que me faltaba.

Ya lo hago yo…-dijo Draco, y entre abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver un poco quien bajaba las escaleras. Pronto todos estaban pegados a la puerta.

Snape bajaba del tercer piso con numerosos frascos de pociones, iba a las mazmorras, seguramente a su despacho. Caminaba con paso rápido y asegurándose de que nadie le miraba, o eso creía él.

Hasta que no estuvieron seguros que no se escuchaba ningún paso permanecieron en el cuarto, algo estrecho, ya que resultó ser el cuarto donde guardaban las fregonas y demás útiles de limpieza.

Lo que me faltaba para hacer la noche redonda, yo, escondido vosotros en el cuarto de limpieza.

A mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusión,-se quejó Ron quien tenía una fregona en la cabeza.

¿A qué has salido esta noche¿A salvar a tu novia Pansy?-preguntó Nakuru.

No es mi novia-repitió Draco cansinamente.

Ya…-observaron los cuatro a la vez.

Y tú¿ qué pensabas hacerle?

Na, un simple susto, para que me deje en paz. No me gusta que la gente me diga lo que tengo que hacer, y menos una serpiente como ella, una…futura mortífaga-Nakuru escupió las últimas palabras, con asco y odio en la voz.

Todos quedaron en silencio, notando la tensión que surgía de todos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche llegaron tarde, bastante tarde a sus salas comunes.

Draco le echó una reprimenda a Pansy, y tras que esta llorara un poco, el chico se fue a la cama.

Los chicos llegaron y se fueron a dormir directamente, estaban algo cansados. El día había traído bastantes sorpresas, para todos…

* * *

**Kaolla**: gracias por tu rr, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste tanto como me dijiste.

**Dejad rr please que me hacn mucha ilusion xD**

_"Para ver el cielo en un grano de arena, el cielo en la pequeña flora. Sostener el infinito con la mano abierta, y detener la eternidad en una hora."_

Meiling, otaku, y por siempre anifan.


	14. Planes premeditados e insospechados

Gomenne! siento no haber subido este capitulo antes, pero las vacaciones me tenian mas ocupada que en el curso, cosa curiosa xD. Que si preinscripciones, matriculas, papeleos de residencias, de becas, bua un coñazo. Pero ya soy universitaria xD. Sip, ya tngo hasta los horarios . Ays, tonta, por si alguien no lo sabia, voy a estudiar Quimica.

Weno, la verdad es que poca gente me deja rews úù y eso deprime a cualquier escritor. Menos mal que el ultimo atisbo de esperanza me lo dio NakumiBlack. Asi que este capi especialmente dedicado a ella . Si quereis que os dedique uno pues me dejais rr! xD

**Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo es tuyo, digoooo no! ke no es asi xD, que na es mio! salvo el argumento de este ff, ke salio de mi loca cabeza **

* * *

A finales de semana no sabían nada respecto a la habitación del tercer piso. Y no por falta de empeño ya que se pasaban horas en la biblioteca, combinándolo con el entrenamiento de Quidditch y sorprendentemente también Malfoy aunque este lo hacía alejado de los Gryffindors.

-Esto es muy raro-estalló Harry cerrando de golpe un libro, pero se arrepintió después de la mirada de reprimenda de la bibliotecaria- lo siento-susurró.

-¿Qué te parece extraño¿Que no encontremos nada sobre la habitación¿O que Malfoy se pasa más tiempo últimamente en la biblioteca?-preguntó Nakuru algo distraída mientras que miraba en una pila de libros, estaba sentada encima de una mesa llena de libros con los pies en una silla, mientras los demás estaban buscando en estanterías, u ojeando libros sentados. Habían elegido una mesa alejada, aunque de vez en cuando la bibliotecaria daba una ronda por toda la biblioteca.

-A mí, ambas cosas me resultan muy raras-bostezó Ron sentado en la mesa enfrente de Nakuru con la barbilla apoyada sobre un libro.

-No me resulta tan raro.

-¿perdón?-se sorprendió Harry, se volvió en la silla a mirar a Hermione que estaba de pie buscando en la estantería justo al lado de ellos.

-Lo de Malfoy, está buscando lo mismo que nosotros, quiero decir, que busca información sobre la habitación.-Tras las miradas que le dirigían Harry y Ron, prosiguió-Sí, es algo raro que precisamente sea Malfoy que no había pisado la biblioteca en toda su vida, pero creo que está interesado en saber lo que hay en esa habitación tanto como nosotros.

-Aja-asintió Nakuru sin dejar de leer libros y más libros.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿para qué quiere saberlo? Me explico-empezó a decir Harry-¿para comunicárselo a su padre, o a Voldemort?

-Es una posibilidad, aunque no creo

-Hermione, piensa-dijo Ron dándose con un dedo repetidamente en la cabeza-es hijo de Lucius Malfoy¿para qué más querría buscar información si no para decírselo a su padre o a él?

-Di su nombre-dijo de pasada Nakuru

-Bueno sí, a Vol-Voldemort-alcanzó a decir de una vez.

-No se, su padre está en Azkaban, no me parece lógico, para qué querría saberlo su padre, sí, sí, -se apresuró a decir Hermione -seguro que son actividades de la Orden, pero, no podemos dar las cosas por hecho…-Hermione fue interrumpida por Nakuru, quien cerró el libro y habló muy convencida.

-Malfoy no es un mortífago, sí, prepotente, no digo yo que no, pero un mortífago no, eso nunca.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? Lo conocemos desde hace seis años, y nunca ha dado muestras de lo contrario.-objetó Harry.

-¿Pero ha dado muestras de serlo?

-Bueno, no se a qué te refieres, porque siempre a defendido a su padre, y siempre a criticado, insultado y odiado a los no "puros"-Hermione recordó eso con gran odio.

-Siempre hay presiones, no creo que la vida en su casa sea muy fácil.

-Mi vida en la casa de mis tíos tampoco es que sea muy fácil y no voy por ahí insultando a los demás y amenazando a la gente con el regreso de Voldemort-se quejó Harry.

-¿Has vivido alguna vez con 7 hermanos, con una madre, como mi madre, y un padre que se emociona al oír la palabra muggle?-dijo Ron mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las manos.

-No todo el mundo reacciona a la presión del mismo modo, y además el tiene que vivir en una casa en la que mortífagos pasarán muy a menudo, y su padre no da muchas muestras de afecto…

-Lo dices como si es que lo conocieses muy bien-bufó Harry.

-Lo conozco…-dijo en voz baja Nakuru agachando la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para que los tres chicos no se enterasen.

-¿Cómo!

Nakuru cogió sus cosas y se marchó sin dar ninguna explicación a los dos chicos y a la chica que se habían quedado perplejos ante el comentario.

Esa tarde sería el último entrenamiento antes del partido. Se notaban los nervios de los nuevos, excepto de Nakuru, que parecía estar muy tranquila. Ni Harry, ni Ron habían podido hablar con ella durante el entrenamiento, y por la noche la chica se fue rápidamente a su cuarto a descansar, como ella misma dijo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron a desayunar ella ya estaba en el Gran Salón.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te vemos aquí tan temprano-se rió Seamus.

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer partido?-le preguntó Dean.

-¿Quieeeeeen yoooooooo? en absoluto-bostezó la chica.

-Vaya ya veo, levantarte temprano o más tarde te sienta igual-rió Harry que acababa de llegar.

-Y eso que me fui a la cama pronto, no me lo explico.

-Tienes sueño acumulado-le dijo Hermione mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Puede ser eso-volvió a bostezar- lo siento.

-Bueno prepárate, el partido lo tenemos que ganar-le animó Ron.

-Por supuesto, eso no se duda-dijo la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia.

Las gradas estaban repletas de alumnos, y en la torre del los profesores no faltaba ninguno, los partidos con Gryffindors siempre eran muy buenos.

Colin anunció la alineación de los dos equipos.

-Y POR ULTIMO LOS CAPITANES, DE RAVENCLAW SU CAPITA CHO-los de la casa Ravenclaw estallaron en gritos de apoyo.-Y DE GRYFFINODORS SU CAPITÁN POTTER-todos los leones gritaban como locos, y los de Hufflepuff se dividían entre los dos equipos. Luna estaba dividida en la grada de Ravenclaw, llevaba una bufanda de su casa y otra de Gryffindor. Los jugadores ya estaban en el aire.

-¿Qué tal Harry?

-Muy bien Cho.

-¿Ella es Cho?-preguntó Nakuru acercándose a ellos.

-Sí, soy Cho,-dijo algo molesta- ¿Y tú eres?

-Akizuky, Nakuru Akizuky.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-VA A DAR COMIENZO EL PARTIDO. Y LA SEÑORA HOOCH SUELTA LA QUAFFLE Y LAS BLADGERS. EN POSESIÓN DE RAVENCLAW, Y……UO BUENA PARADA DE WEASLEY. QUAFFLE EN POSESIÓN DE AKIZUKY, COMO SABRÁN ESTE ES SU PRIMER PARTIDO, Y NO LO HACE NADA MAL, AKIZUKY PASA A GINY WEASLEY, ESTA SE LA PASA A AKIZUKY Y 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.-una ovación se extendió por todo el campo.

Harry vio la jugada unos momentos y tras el existo del partido se dispuso a buscar la snitch sabiendo que su equipo lo haría muy bien. Escuchaba los comentarios de Colin distraídamente, así como las regañinas de McGonagall.

Nakuru estaba contenta, le encantaba jugar al quidditch, y más si ganaban. Esa era una de esas veces. Gryffindor ganaba por 50 a 30. Alguien desde las gradas la miraba sin perder detalle, cegada por los celos y por la vergüenza de su humillación. Ya llevaban una media hora de partido.

-GRYFFINDOR, NO RAVENCLAW, NO, VUELVE A GRYFFINDORS, UN PARTIDO MUY INTERESANTE. PERO… QUE! QUE DEMONIOS! LA CAZADORA DE GRYFFINDORS ACABA DE SER HECHIZADA Y CAE DESDE 30M DE ALTURA, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!-gritaba Colin. Pansy había lanzado un crutacius a Nakuru, y ante cualquier expectativa le había dado de lleno.

Harry acababa de agarrar la snitch y ante el comentario de Colin se lanzó en picado a por Nakuru. Pero Dumbledore fue más rápido y con un simple movimiento de varita la paró en el aire.

Gryffindors ganó como todo el mundo supo, pero no se celebró con muchas ovaciones. Todo el equipo completo se dirigió a la enfermería. Por supuesto Hermione iba con ellos, como también Lavender y Pavarti, y algunos alumnos más de diferentes casas que se llevaban bien con la chica, como Luna, también Ginny, y Neville.

-Pero señora Pomfery tenemos que verla!-se empeñaba Harry.

-La chica necesita descansar-se oponía la enfermera. Todos los alumnos allí presentes estallaron en suplicas.

-Poppy, que tal esta?-dijo una voz detrás de la muchedumbre.

-Albus, por favor, pasa. Y vosotros esperáis aquí y sin armar jaleo.-y miró enfadada a los alumnos.

-Esperad aquí, según como se encuentre podréis pasar a verla más tarde-concluyó Dumbledore, este cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Todos se empujaron para acercarse y escuchar algo, solo Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron apontocar el oído. Y lo que escucharon lo dejó realmente sorprendidos.

-Ahora mismo está durmiendo, pero…

-A sido un crutacius verdad Poppy?

-Exacto, y no se como ha podido ser, porque ha sido muy fuerte. Se ha levantado gritando de dolor y alzando las manos.

-¿Le has quitado sus anillos?

-No, descuida, no se los he quitado.

-Levantó las manos buscando la luna, es un movimiento reflejo de los Mensajeros. Encontrar la luz de la luna les alivia parte de sus dolores. Y Minerva, ha estado aquí?

-Sí, está junto a la chica.

Las voces se alejaron y ya no pudieron oír nada más.

-Ha sido esa asquerosa de Pankirson.-gritó enojado Ron.

-¿Se va a enterar, como ha podido?-bufó furioso Harry, mientras que se daba la vuelta y ponía dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? No hagas locuras Harry-decía Hermione mientras corría detrás de los dos chicos intentando hacerles parar. Los demás les seguían de cerca. Aún llevaban las vestiduras del partido y las escobas en una mano.

-¡Se equivoca si se piensa que se va a librar de nosotros porque sea una chica!-enfurecía cada vez más Ron. Harry no decía nada simplemente bajaba las escaleras rojo de furia, Hermione nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

Los alumnos todavía no se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, estaban en el Gran Salón, especulando que podía haber pasado. Cuando vieron entrar a todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor muy enfadado, encabezado por un Harry y Ron muy furiosos y Hermione intentando razonar con ellos. Buscaban por todos lados a los Slytherin. Por fin, encontraron a la chica que buscaban riendo sonoramente con otras chicas.

Se encaminaron hacia ella, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso haciendo un pasillo. Todo el salón quedó en silencio.

-¡Tú¡Asquerosa aspirante a mortífaga!-gritó Harry que no cabía en sí de furia. La chica lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué pasa Potter¿Tu amiguita está enfermita?-rió Pansy.

-Fíjate que ahora no tienes cerca a Malfoy para defenderte-señaló Ron.

-Oh¿y qué me vais a hacer? Tiemblo de miedo-pero esta vez hablaba menos segura de sí misma.

-¡Serás!-Harry y Ron se lanzaron a por ella, olvidándose que eran magos y utilizando métodos muggles. Pero fueron fuertemente sujetados por Seamus, Dean y Neville.

-Si le hacéis algo la bronca será para vosotros.-decía Seamus, quien junto con Neville intentaba que Harry se clamara.

-Escuchad a vuestros amigos-el profesor Dumbledore apareció en el Salón. Estaba realmente enfadado, su semblante estaba totalmente serio. Los chicos se calmaron lo justo como para que no los tuviesen que sujetar pero, a Harry lo seguían de cerca.-Señorita Parkinson acompáñeme a mi despacho.

La chica algo más asustada, siguió a Dumbledore, la cara de los alumnos indicaba que la mayoría estaban furiosos con ella.

Por el pasillo no se hacían esperar las caras de enfado. Cerca de la enfermería se encontró a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo has podido?-dijo este-¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo así?

-Lo llevo en la sangre, igual que tú.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como tú.-Draco la miraba con asco. La chica siguió a Dumbledore a su despacho. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall estaban esperando.

-Harry, Ron, chicos, será mejor que vayáis a cambiaros-les dijo Hermione, pues los chicos seguían con la ropa del equipo.-y cuando estén más calmados bajan.

-Ahora nos vemos, cuida de ella.

-Descuida Harry.

Hermione se dirigió a la enfermería, en la puerta esperaba sentado en el suelo Malfoy.

-¿tú que haces aquí?-le preguntó enfadada Hermione al chico.

-¿Cómo está?-Hermione se sorprendió al ver la cara de verdadera preocupación del chico.

-¿Cómo crees que estaría después de un crutacius?-dijo algo más calmada.

-Yo… si hubiese sabido…Pansy… no la habría dejado…yo

-No se si creerte la verdad, no has dado muchas muestras de compañerismo estos años.

-Pero es que… no es tan fácil… mi padre… Él… es duro estar allí.

-Si no quieres seguir sus pasos, afróntalo-Hermione no se podía creer que el chico que más odiaba y que tanto le había insultado durante tantos años ahora estuviese… vulnerable… allí sentado, preocupado por Nakuru, oponiéndose a la ideología de su padre.

-No le digas que he estado aquí¿vale?-Draco se puso de pie.

-Como veas-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no veo el por qué.

-Por favor, no se lo digas-y el chico se fue con la cabeza bajada. Hermione nunca se hubiese imaginado aquella escena, jamás.

La chica entró en la enfermería, la señora Pomfery la miró, pero dejó que se sentase al lado de su amiga.

-Prometo no molestar-susurró. Nakuru estaba dormida aún, parecía que dormía inquieta.

Cuando Harry y Ron quisieron entrar solo se pudieron quedar unos minutos, ya que al no callarse lanzando injurias sobre Pansy, la señora Pomfery tuvo que echar a los chicos.

Ya era bastante tarde, Hermione pensó en irse a dormir, cuando…

-¡Draco!-gritó Nakuru, despertándose violentamente e intentado incorporarse. Hermione la cogió por los hombros e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila…ssss…tienes que descansar… ese crutacius fue muy fuerte.

-Oh, mi cabeza, me da vueltas, cuando pille a esa cretina…

-No te preocupes, ya tiene bastante, está en el despacho de Dumbledore con McGonagall, Snape y el director. Van a llamar a sus padres, y van a convocar al ministerio de educación. Esto…

-¿Sí?-preguntó mirando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo has llamado?

-¿A quién?

-A Dr… digo a Malfoy…-Hermione vio la cara de no entender nada de su amiga- te has despertado gritando su nombre.

-¿Yo?-Hermione asintió-estaría… teniendo una pesadilla…eso… una pesadilla.

-Bueno, me voy, descansar¿vale? Nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias.-se recostó en la cama, pero se quedó mirando al techo. Hermione se volvió cuando estaba en la puerta.

-Por cierto…

-Dime

-Vino a verte…-dicho esto Hermione salió por la puerta de la enfermería. No necesitó más, solo con ver como le había cambiado la cara a su amiga se dio cuenta. Se recriminaba a ella misma diciéndose que tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando él estaba en la puerta sentado. "Ay Hermione, sabelotodo en libros, pero en estos temas te estás volviendo algo lenta… Espero que Harry no se entere…todavía, no se lo tomará bien, eso seguro, y creo que le hará más daño de lo esperado…"

Llegó a la sala común y se encontró a los chicos en pijama esperándola.

-¿Se ha despertado?-preguntó ansioso Harry.

-Sí, se ha despertado…-contestó cansinamente, y viendo que se avecinaban más preguntas, cortó de inmediato a sus amigos- las preguntas mañana, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo, y estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Dejó a sus amigos en el sillón y subió a su cuarto, aunque allí también tuvo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a Lavender y Pavarti, que la habían estado esperando.

Nakuru se reprendía a ella misma, hablaba sola.

-Ayyy y ahora Hermione pensará lo que no es, dios¿por qué no he dicho alguna cosa¿por qué no me he metido con Malfoy? Tonta, tonta, tonta, no aprenderás nunca¿y tú eres una mensajera? Eres tonta Nakuru, ni Spinel habría puesto la cara que he puesto yo, incluso ella disimularía mejor…

Se calló al oír el ruido del pomo de puerta de la enfermería abrirse, miró la luna. "son las dos de la mañana… ¿a quién se le ocurre venir a las dos de la mañana¿La gente no duerme?" pero decidió hacerse la dormida, por si era la enfermera Pomfery. La puerta se abrió muy despacio, y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos, si hubiese sido la señora Pomfery, se habría acercado a ella más aprisa. Pero esta persona lo hacía lentamente, para que no lo descubrieran, además de que la silueta que dibujaba la luz de la luna, a pesar de que ella estuviese con los ojos cerrados, indicaba que no era la enfermera, parecía un chico.

El chico se sentó donde hacía unas horas estaba Hermione, a su lado. Estuvo un rato sin decir nada, simplemente allí, sentado, a su lado. Nakuru empezaba a desesperarse, no sabía quien era, y eso le inquietaba bastante. Se sobresaltó cuando de repente el chico habló, en un susurro, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara que se había llevado un susto.

-Me alegra de que estés bien-"esa voz la conozco" pensaba la chica.-No me puedo creer que no te hubiese reconocido desde el principio…-"oh dios, es él"- pero hay que reconocer que has cambiado mucho-rió por lo bajo el chico.- pero no es excusa¿verdad?; pero tú también me podrías haber dicho desde un principio que … ¡no me escribiste!-dijo en tono recriminatorio, "si ahora échame las culpas a mí…"-lo siento mucho, no te pude enviar ni una lechuza para explicarte por qué me fui tan de repente, lo siento mucho.

Draco le cogió la mano y se quedó un buen rato así, Nakuru pensaba que era agradable estar así, tan juntos. Sin darse cuenta los dos se quedaron dormidos. Nakuru se despertó, aún estaba oscuro, pero no tardarían en salir los primeros rayos de sol, eran las seis de la mañana. Contempló su rostro, tan dulce cuando no soltaba borderías por esa boquita, se veía realmente guapo, se sonrió al verle así. El chico empezó a despertarse, y ella volvió a hacerse la dormida.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós preciosa-y dándole un beso en la frente la dejó allí en la enfermería.

Nakuru logró quedarse otro ratillo dormida. Faltó a las clases de por la mañana, pues le costó convencer a la señora Pomfery de que ya se encontraba mejor.

Ese encuentro con Malfoy, había hecho mella en ella, pero no pensaba ablandarse, después de lo que había soportado.

Se encontró con los demás en el Gran Salón a la hora del almuerzo, después de haberse pegado un buen baño.

Al entrar una oleada de gente se puso a su alrededor, preguntando sin parar que como se encontraba. Cuando logró deshacerse de tanta gente pudo sentarse tranquilamente, pero con las preguntas pertinentes.

-Hey ¿Qué tal estás¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Harry.

-¿no deberías quedarte un tiempo más en la enfermería?-dijo Ron.

-Em, bien, sí, y no-contestó la chica algo abrumada.

-Dejadla en paz, bastante ha tenido ya.-la defendió Hermione.

-Sí, por favor, necesito una buena comida.

-Eso es señal de que ya está bien, come como siempre-señaló Harry, tras lo que todos se rieron.

-¿Qué tenemos después?-preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.

-Mmm……. Si no recuerdo mal, dos horas de pociones-pensó Hermione.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan malo-añadió Nakuru tras ver la cara que tenían Harry y Ron. Estos cambiaron su cara de pesar a una de asco.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo Hermione a Nakuru mientras los chicos andaban despistados quejándose de camino a las mazmorras.

-¿De qué?-preguntó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, tú ya sabes de q… ¡ey¡Más cuidado!-se quejó Hermione después de que una chica de Slytherin la empujase y la tirase al suelo.

-Yo te ayudo, anda dame la mano-le ofreció Nakuru.

-Si, ya va la mosquita muerta-se burló la chica de Slytherin.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Harry, los chicos se acercaron tras volverse y ver a Hermione en el suelo.

-No es contigo cara rajada.

-Eh, más respeto.-se quejó Ron.

-¿O que¿Me vas a pegar Weasley? No creo que te atrevas.

-¿Pero que pasa contigo?-se encaró Nakuru.

-Te has ganado algunos enemigos Akizuky, no es bueno causar problemas a los Slytherin.-la amenazó.

-Pues peor es crearme problemas a mí. Por cierto, no suelo hablar de este tipo de temas sin saber el nombre de mi oponente¿te llamabas?

-Ely, Ely Macks. Andate con ojo, sangre sucia.

-Uuu que miedo, una amiga de Parkinson.

-¡Eh¡Macks¿Se puede saber que haces?-preguntó una voz detrás de los chicos, todos se volvieron.

-El único que faltaba, Malfoy no es contigo-se quejó Ron.

-Tranquilo yo me las apaño bien-dijo Nakuru.

-Vete Malfoy, o sino quédate y me ayudas a darle una lección a esta sangre sucia-dijo Ely.

-Otra….-dijo cansinamente Draco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- enserio que no me explico como puede haber gente tan tonta en mi casa.

-Viéndote a ti es fácil sacar conclusiones rápidas-dijo Harry.

-Uu-se quejó Draco sarcásticamente poniéndose una mano en el pecho-últimamente tus reflejos están a la que saltan.

-Bueno, será mejor dejar el tema, llegamos tarde, todos llegamos tarde-dijo Hermione intentando zanjar el tema.

-Cállate sabelotodo, ya se que te preocupa llegar tarde a una clase pero este no es el momento.-la calló Brown.

-Hay gente muy tonta en tu casa Malfoy-se quejó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es lo que yo suelo decir, no entiendo como alguien como yo está con ellos.-respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Harry y Ron se miraron, y miraron a Malfoy, a Hermione y a Nakuru. ¿Estaban teniendo una conversación¿Malfoy los apoyaba? Brown sacó su varita.

-No aprenderán nunca…¡que no se deben meter con una mensajera!-Nakuru empezó a hablar suavemente pero poco a poco fue levantando la voz, y antes de que la chica de Slytherin reaccionara, con un simple movimiento de mano Nakuru mandó bien lejos a la chica.

-No les entra en la cabeza-decía Malfoy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nosotros nos vamos, vamos Hermione, Harry, Ron-Nakuru ignoró a Malfoy y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntaba aún incrédulo Harry.

-Nada, una tonta que no sabe con quien se mete-dijo Nakuru distraídamente.

-No me refiero a eso… me…

-No ha pasado nada¿entendido?-le cortó Nakuru. Harry desistió al ver que Hermione le negaba con la cabeza. Pero Ron no se daba por vencido.

-¿Alguien me puede decir por qué Malfoy nos apoyaba?-pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Llegaron a pociones, y no parecía que Malfoy hubiese cambiado mucho, aunque se le notaba raro.

Se sentaron en sus asientos y procedieron a hacer la poción que Snape les pedía. Hermione se sentó con Nakuru.

-Ron déjame aquí solo hoy-le pidió la chica al pelirrojo.

-No te acostumbres, que Nakuru me ayuda bastante con las pociones.-Ron fue a sentarse con Neville aunque algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-le preguntó Nakuru a su compañera.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa de una vez?-le susurró Hermione- Y no me vengas con que no pasa nada.

-Vale pero ahora no.

Hermione se pasó toda la clase pendiente de Nakuru y Malfoy, el chico parecía molesto. "Normal, intenta ayudar, y esta chica coge y le ignora completamente. No lo pillo, ahora parece…no es normal, el Malfoy que siempre nos ha insultado, que me ha insultado tantas veces,… ¿es ese mismo que nos intentaba ayudar antes como si siempre hubiésemos sido amigos? No me cabe en la cabeza… y todo ha cambiado desde que Nakuru llegó… fue la primera que le hizo cara realmente…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Hermione! Ni se te ocurra echar eso al caldero-la chica salió de su ensimismamiento, Nakuru le cogía la mano que se hallaba a pocos centímetros del caldero, en ella tenía una buena cantidad de mantícora.

-Lo siento…eh… no me he dado cuenta-dijo avergonzada.

-No importa, es la primera vez que te veo distraída en una clase-dijo Nakuru a la chica con una sonrisa-es divertido ver tu cara… no te sonrojes, tampoco es para tanto.

-Akizuky, Granger, no estamos aquí para estar de charla-les regañó Snape, quien aunque estaba mirando con asco la poción de Ron y Neville de espaldas, parecía que no se le escapaba nada- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-Las chicas no le dieron demasiada importancia, ya estaban acostumbradas a que Snape le quitara puntos a Gryffindors.

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco seguían con su poción.

-Ni se te ocurra estropear la poción con eso-dijo bruscamente Malfoy.

-¿Qué¿Pero no es…?-preguntaba Harry desconcertado mirando a la pizarra.

-No, no es cola de murciélago.

-Que fallo-susurró Harry, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuese precisamente Malfoy el que le corrigiese de un fallo tan tonto.

-Más atento.

-¿Qué?

-Que estés más atento Potter.

Al salir de la clase de pociones, los chicos se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid, pues les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-preguntó Hermione aprovechando que los chicos estaban saludando a Hagrid.

-Ahora no, en la sala común-susurró Nakuru.

-No entiendo, por qué no se pueden enterar los chicos-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No!-gritó de pronto Nakuru, haciendo que todos la miraran, ella sonrió como si nada, y le susurró a Hermione- aún no, no… lo entenderían… aún, no… ya te explicaré.

Las chicas se acercaron a saludar a Hagrid, Hermione seguía más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

La clase pasó sin muchos incidentes, dentro de lo que cabe.

Hagrid les mostró algunos especimenes de un nombre impronunciable. Parecían conejitos de peluche con cola bípeda.

Pero a pesar de su aspecto, no se les permitió acercarse sin guantes y sin un hechizo para hacer sus ropas especiales contra el fuego.

-No creo que sea para tanto-decía Ron mientras se ponía los guantes.

-No se, a pesar de su aspecto… no me resultan de confianza.

Harry no se equivocaba mucho, Seamus se había acercado demasiado y si no llega a ser por los guantes especiales, se habría quedado sin mano, ya que esa especie de conejo se abalanzó sobre su mano enseñando una enorme boca con 4 dientes muy afilados.

-¡Ah!-gritó el chico asustado retrocediendo de un salto.

-Yo creía que echaban fuego por la boca…-comentó Nakuru.

-Su boca tiene 4 grandes dientes, y si no fuese por esos guantes… ya habrías perdido la mano-puntualizó Hagrid dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Seamus al ver que no tenía nada.

-¿No escupen fuego¿Y entonces para qué el hechizo?-preguntó Malfoy.

-No se adelante Malfoy-dijo Hagrid-no "escupen" fuego, pero sí echan fuego, pero no por la boca… sino…

-Sino… ¿por donde?-preguntaba intranquilo Seamus.

-¿Por los ojos?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Lo veo poco probable-contestó secamente Nakuru. Hermione la miró sorprendida, más por el corte que le había dado al chico, que por en sí la complejidad del animal. No entendía por qué su amiga se comportaba de manera tan fría con el chico, bueno una parte de ella si lo entendía, pero otra no.

-La verdad es que expulsa fuego por… detrás-aclaró, aunque no mucho para algunos, Hagrid.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó aún más desconcertado Malfoy.

-Que lo expulsa por el trasero-dijo cansinamente Nakuru.- parece que no piensas en lo que te dicen.

-¿Se tira pedos de fuego?-dijo Ron haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Mmmmm… sí, eso es.

-¡Uo¡Que nadie se acerque a su culo!-dijo Seamus que no podía parar de reír.

La clase siguió algo divertida. Hermione se desconcertaba por momentos. A todos las preguntas que hacía Malfoy, Nakuru le respondía secamente, de una manera muy fría y con mal humor, y hacía comentarios muy bordes.

Claro está Harry y Ron se desternillaban de risa. Hermione tenía que reconocer que los comentarios tenían su gracia, eran los que todo el mundo quería decirle al chico pero que apenas nadie le decía a la cara, aún así, la cara del chico le desconcertaba, y mucho.

Ya en la sala común, los chicos jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, y las chicas estaban sentadas frente el fuego.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Oh, vamos Nakuru, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué traes con Malfoy¿De qué lo conoces?

-Es que…

-Ni es que ni nada, cuéntamelo, creí que éramos amigas, que tenías la confianza necesaria para contarme algo de ti.

-Pues verás, pero por favor, no se lo digas a los chicos todavía.-susurró Nakuru, mirando hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Entendido, eso ya me lo has dicho. Vamos a lo que vamos.-insistió una vez más Hermione, que ya no cabía en sí de curiosidad.

-Verás, todo se remonta a hace 6 años…-Hermione se acercó a la chica aún más, muerta de curiosidad, la verdad es que muy intrigada.- el verano de hace seis años… yo… no sabía muy bien lo que eran mis poderes, lo que me estaba pasando, la verdad es que estaba verdaderamente asustada, varias veces, me había quedado como en trance mirando la luna… y hacía cosas con mis manos.

-Estabas descubriendo tus poderes.-la chica asintió-pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Malfoy?

-No seas impaciente chiquilla. Como sabrás yo entonces vivía en España. A principio de ese verano, un chico se instaló con su familia en una casa de una zona muy tétrica, oscura, alejada del resto del barrio.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione, Nakuru le miró-vale ya me callo. Sigue.

-Ningún chico de mi pandilla, de los amigos que me quedaban, los que no salieron despavoridos por lo que me pasaba, se atrevían a adentrarse en las cercanías de la casa. Y uf, yo me ofrecí, aunque a mí tampoco me apetecía mucho. Cuando estaba por los alrededores, pues, me entró la curiosidad y me fui acercando mucho más, y cuando quise acordarme estaba en el jardín de atrás. El chico estaba allí sentado y me descubrió. Yo salí corriendo, mi única salida era… un hueco por una verja… pero…

-Pero…

-Pues que yo, hace 6 años, era… um… como decirlo… gordita-dijo sonrojándose.

-jajajajajjaja-Hermione no podía parar de reír.- te quedaste atrapada en el hueco de la verja.

-Shsss, baja la voz, se va a enterar todo Hogwarts.-Hermione solo asintió porque si volvía a abrir la boca no podría parar de reír.- el caso, es que me quedé enganchada, y el chico me dio alcance, pero, me ayudó a salir de allí. A lo largo del verano, mis poderes fueron aumentando, y mis amigos muggles… se alejaron cada vez más de mí, sus padres me creían peligrosa-añadió Nakuru con tristeza, pero poco a poco una sonrisa fue surgiendo en su cara-, pero pasaba más tiempo con el chico de la casa oscura, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Él hablaba poco español y yo poco inglés, pero él me enseñó a mí, y yo a él. Fíjate, al final terminé hablándolo muy bien.-sonrió la chica.- Ninguno sabía como se llamaba el otro. Yo le llamaba "mi rubio platino"… no me mires así-Hermione la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- era muy amable, si era algo egocéntrico, pero más de una manera… como decirlo, se daba aires solo por hacerme reír. Él me llamaba esmeralda…

-…¿por tus ojos?- la chica asintió.

-Con él, bueno a excepción de mis padres, era con el único que practicaba algo de magia. Aunque el no sabía que era una mensajera, ni yo misma lo sabía. A finales de verano, recibí la carta de mi antiguo colegio, y él se marchaba a Inglaterra… antes de marcharse me dijo que se llamaba Draco, yo solo le dije Naku… nunca más volvimos a vernos, no recibí ninguna carta suya.-hizo una pausa en su relato, cerró los ojos y cogió aire, intentado que no se le olvidara ningún detalle- Cuando llegué a Morphs, hice muchos amigos. Una vez, una chica recibió un ejemplar del periódico El Profeta, decía que le gustaba estar enterada de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Antes de leerlo, me contaron sobre la familia Malfoy y todo lo que eran, lo que representaban, lo que odiaban, y me contaron que tenían un chico de nuestra edad que se llamaba Draco. Yo no pude creérmelo hasta que vi la foto del artículo y lo vi, con sus padres, decían que volvían de pasar el verano en España. Pero no parecía él, tenía una cara… de asco, prepotencia… y superioridad que no se asemejaba con el rubio que yo conocía, al que le di mi primer beso…

-Imagino que no sería fácil asumirlo,- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero lo más duro fue cuando leí lo que él decía sobre su verano en España: es odiosa, llena de asquerosos muggles, y magos de sangre sucia. No quiero volver a saber nada de lo que a ese país de sangre sucia se refiere. Le he odiado desde entonces.

-….-Hermione no sabía lo que decir.

-Cuando lo vi en el Callejón Diagon no lo reconocí, pero cuando se presentó… todo el odio que llevaba durante estos 6 años surgió.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste quién eras?

-Se había olvidado de mí, es hijo de uno de los mayores mortifagos, no quería oír de sus labios que me había olvidado y que me odiaba por ser como soy.

-Pero ahora, parece distinto a como le conocía de estos años, bueno no le conocía, pero tú ya me entiendes-aclaró Hermione.

-También era distinto cuando yo le conocía, y os ha hecho la vida imposible-puntualizó Nakuru.

-Sí, lo se, por eso se me hace extraño verlo… como lo vi, pero es que…-su conversación fue interrumpida.

-Chicas, hemos estado pensando.

-Ron, por favor, no nos gastes bromas.

-Muy graciosa Hermione.

-Hemos pensado, que tiene que haber un hechizo, algo, que haga aparecer lo que hay en esa sala.

-¿Eso es algo nuevo, nos hemos pasado horas y horas en la biblioteca.

-Ya lo se Nakuru… pero ¿Y si no hemos buscado lo suficiente?

-¿La sección prohibida?-los chicos asintieron, Hermione lanzó un suspiro- como no me lo había imaginado antes.

-Pues entonces¿a qué esperamos? Tiene que ser pronto… pero…

-Termina Nakuru.

-Pus que ¿Cómo lo tenéis pensado hacer? Porque no creo que nos dejen entrar por nuestra cara bonita.-dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza.

-Exacto… -asintió Hermione, pero los chicos se miraron-no me gusta vuestra mirada.

-¿En qué estáis pensando? No me fío de vosotros.

-A vosotras si os dejarán por vuestra cara bonita-dijo finalmente Harry.

-….? No lo pillo-Hermione no lo entendía.

-Ah… ¡no!-Nakuru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Te lo explico, vosotras sois las mejores estudiantes de Gryffindors, me atrevería a decir que de todo Hogwarts-Nakuru y Hermione se pusieron coloradas por el comentario de Harry-pues bien, a vosotras sí os dejarán entrar, si le decís que es para un trabajo importante…

-Nos tienen que firmar una autorización uno de los profesores…-aclaró Hermione.

-En eso también hemos pensado…-Ron asintió.

-McGonagall no os la firmará, es demasiado lista, sospechará de inmediato-aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Tonks menos… a ella no se le puede engañar, nos tiene calados.-puntualizó Nakuru.

-Descartando profesores llegamos al profesor Flitwick-añadió Harry.

-Muy bien¿Cuándo?-se dio por vencida Hermione, que sabía que lo harían de todas formas, y ella también estaba intrigadísima con el tercer piso.

-Pues se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, estaremos menos agobiados por los trabajos y deberes…-dijo Nakuru.

-Sí, y habrá menos alumnos merodeando por el castillo-añadió Harry.

-Exacto, menos posibilidades de que nos pillen-finalizó Ron.

-Muy bien, entonces, dentro de una semana, nos pondremos manos a la obra-finalizó Hermione. Todos asistieron.-Muy bien entonces… ahora nos centramos en los trabajos que tenemos que entregar antes de las vacaciones.-Los chicos asintieron de mala gana.

-Mañana tenemos que entregar el de pociones-dijo Nakuru que ya estaba inmersa en una pila de libros. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, y poco antes de la hora de la cena las chicas ya lo tenían acabado.

-Nos bajamos al comedor-les informó Hermione.

-Vale nosotros bajamos ahora, nos queda solo un poco para terminar.-dijo Harry.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando los chicos terminaron bajaron al comedor, faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, y Ron como siempre tenía mucha hambre.

-Estoy hambriento…- se quejó Ron con una mano en la tripa.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre.

-Harry, es una cosa que no puedo evitar.

-No me explico como estás tan delgado… tendrías que estar como una ballena.

-Eh! Un poco de respeto.- dijo Ron, pero muerto de risa

-Lo siento.-Harry había chocado con alguien al entrar en el comedor.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía- cuando los dos se levantaron del suelo, Harry lo miró.

-Seguro…-dijo irónicamente.

-He dicho que lo siento, Potter-dijo Malfoy.

-¿Por qué será que no me lo trago?-preguntó Ron.

-Pensad lo que queráis, no quiero discutir-dijo Draco, saliendo del comedor.

-Sería la primera vez-puntualizó Harry.

-Estoy intentando cambiar…-fue lo último que dijo Malfoy antes de irse.

-….?-los chicos no entendían lo último de su conversación.

-¿Qué intenta cambiar?-preguntó Ron, sentándose al lado de las chicas.

-¿Quién intenta cambiar?-preguntó Hermione.

-Es que… no nada…-dijo Harry todavía confuso.

La navidad llegó pronto. Todo el castillo estaba decorado hasta la saciedad. Muy pocos alumnos firmaron para quedarse en el castillo. Solo cuatro alumnos en Gryffindors, y solo uno en Slytherin, había algunos alumnos de las otras dos casas, pero entre todos no llegaban a 15 alumnos en Hogwarts.

-Bien, antes de que termine el día, tenemos que pedirle la autorización a Flitwick.-susurró Harry en la clase de encantamientos.

-Sí, hoy es nuestra última oportunidad, hoy terminan las clases.-señaló Ron.- ¿quién de las dos se lo va a pedir?-las chicas se miraron, no habían pensado en ese punto.

-Hermione lleva más tiempo en Hogwarts tiene más confianza-se apresuró a decir Nakuru.

-Pero… no es justo-se quejó Hermione.

-Nada en esta vida es justo, te tocó Hermione.-dijo Harry.

El final de la clase llegó, y con él, la oportunidad que los chicos esperaban.

-Perdone, profesor Flitwick.

-Dime Hermione.

-Pues, verá, es sobre-Hermione respiró hondo.- me hace falta un libro para el trabajo de encantamientos que nos a puesto para las vacaciones.

-En la biblioteca lo encontrarás de seguro.

-Sí, lo se, pero es que, me tiene intrigada un punto del trabajo… y la señora Pince, me ha dicho que ese libro, uno especializado en encantamientos más concretos, solo se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida, y que necesito la autorización de un profesor.

-Ah, entiendo… ese libro… ¿Te vendría bien, "Pociones y Encantamientos especializados"?-Hermione lo miró sorprendida, se lo había tragado.

-Sí, claro.-sonrió la chica.

-Muy bien, tenga mi autorización, espero que le sea de ayuda.

-Lo será, muchas gracias profesor-dijo Hermione cogiendo el trozo de pergamino y saliendo de la clase.

En el pasillo, los demás la esperaban.

-Tarda mucho¿se lo habrá tragado?-preguntó Nakuru impaciente.

-Seguro… tratándose de un trabajo… y de Hermione… eso siempre resulta creíble.-señaló Ron.

-Ya está aquí. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó Harry.

-Muy bien, tengo la autorización.-sonrió Hermione enseñando con disimulo el trozo de pergamino.

-Excelente…-dijo Nakuru.

-Esta tarde se van los alumnos¿lo hacemos mañana?-preguntó Harry, mientras iban de camino al lago.

-Será lo mejor.-Ron suspiró-Y ahora a descansar un poco…

-¿Por qué será que eso viniendo de ti no me extraña?-rió Hermione viendo como el chico se tumbaba en la orilla del lago.

-Nunca cambiará-rió Harry, sentándose con los demás.

-Oye Ron¿tu hermana Ginny se queda?-preguntó Nakuru.

-No, se va a La Madriguera a ver a mis padres, con esto de la Orden, pasamos la mayor parte del verano en la sede, pero todos están muy atareados, así que la navidad la pasan en familia, menos yo. Así que esta Navidad nos quedamos solos en la torre.

-Sí, es verdad, Seamus, Dean, y Neville también se van.-dijo Nakuru.

-Sí, este año va a ver menos alumnos que otras veces.-dijo Harry.

Estuvieron un rato en el lago. Se despidieron a sus amigos y fueron a cenar.

La noche pasó tranquila, sin ningún altercado. No vieron a ningún Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, pero no le dieron importancia, así la Navidad la pasarían mejor.

En una sola mesa cenaron los alumnos, ya que había muy pocos.

* * *

Cosas curiosas han pasado eh? y pasaran, digoooo, buenooo, no sabeis ni la mitad, xD, que vamos la historia tiene bastante sorpresas se podría decir.  
Otra cosa, Fancfiction esta dando a entender que se tomaran medidas para aquells autores que escriban las contestaciones de sus rr dentro de suscapitulos...ps que tomen lo que sea, si me cierran la cuenta me ire a oto sitio y punto.

**NakumiBlack**, pues ya ves, dedicado a ti y todo , espero que te sigan gustando las sorpresas, que habrá bastantes, y ya me pasare por tu ff en cuanto actualices, que el tuyo tamb tiene ...lo suyo? xD

Una rr por caridad! XD porca miseria!


	15. Compañeros de trabajo?

Hola a toditos todos, que tal? mucho tiempo sin mi? bah, no digan eso, si tampoco fue tanto Weno aki les traigo el nuevo capi, jumm vamos llegando al "meollo" de la cuestion, y las cosas se van poniendo serias, que ya era hora.

Este capi, dedicado a Marialoka, muchos kisses wapetona

**Disclaimer: nadita es mio, weno el argumento si, y no tokar ke tiene copyrigh xD**

* * *

15

Al día siguiente los chicos no madrugaron. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Hermione le mostró la autorización del profesor Flitwick a la señora Prince.

-Lo siento, pero se han llevado el único ejemplar que tenemos. También me dijo que era para un trabajo.-les dijo la bibliotecaria. Los chicos no salían de su asombro.

-¿Qué! Pero eso es…-Ron calló en el instante en el que Nakuru le dio un pisotón disimuladamente. Sonrió como si nada.

-¿Nos podría decir quien se lo ha llevado por favor?-preguntó Harry.-necesitamos hacer ese trabajo.

-Pues, um…-la bibliotecaria dudo.

-Por favor, es para un trabajo importante-le suplicó Hermione.

-Está bien, fue el único Slytherin que hay ahora mismo en el castillo.-les susurró.-Ya no puedo decir nada más.

-¿Snape?-dijo sorprendida Nakuru-¿para qué quiere Snape hacer un trabajo de encantamientos?

-No, no es el profesor Snape-señaló la señora Prince-es un alumno. Eso es todo. Chicos por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Los chicos salieron de la biblioteca sin dar crédito a lo oído.

-Pero anoche no había nadie de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, creí que no se había quedado ninguno.-dijo Ron.

-Puede que no bajase a cenar, pero alguien se ha quedado-especuló Nakuru, mientras se dirigían a su sala común.

-De eso seguro, ya oísteis a la señora Prince, y ¡le puso la misma excusa que nosotros, y llevaba justificación!

-Hermione, ahora sabremos quién es.-Harry subió a su cuarto, cuando bajó llevaba el mapa del merodeador-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los chicos miraron impacientes como se iban dibujando los pasillos y las aulas de todo Hogwarts.

-A ver… las mazmorras… tiene que estar… aquí-señaló Harry en el mapa.

-Pues no se ve a nadie en la sala común-dijo Ron.

-¿Los cuartos tienen algún hechizo?-preguntó Hermione.

-No creo, así que tiene que estar en algún cuarto-negó Nakuru, y se pusieron a buscar por los cuartos de Slytherin.

-Aquí no hay nadie…-se rindió Ron.

-Tiene que haber alguien…

-Chicos… y ¿si no estuviese en este momento en su sala común?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Tendríamos que mirar todo el castillo.-dijo Harry.

-Exacto, así que dividámonos… Harry tú mira por esa parte, Ron, tú por el lado derecho, sí esa esquina, Hermione tú por ahí, yo miro por aquí-dividido el mapa en cuadrantes, los chicos se pusieron a buscar al misterioso Slytherin perdido (n/a: xD ke cutre)

-¡Lo tengo!-los chicos se acercaron a Hermione.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba Ron que no lo veía con todas las cabezas por medio.

-Está en el lago… ay que ir a hablar con él.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero quién es?

-¿Seguro? Y ¿si se lo quitamos?-preguntó Nakuru.-sería más fácil.

-No, hay que ir a hablar con él, no me hace ninguna gracia, pero este Malfoy me está intrigando mucho últimamente.-dijo Harry recogiendo el mapa.

-¿Es Malfoy¿Malfoy tiene el libro?

-Sí, Ron, venga vamos.

Los chicos se dirigieron al lago, donde momentos antes habían visto al Slytherin en el mapa.

El chico parecía que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Mirad, ahí está-señaló Ron.

-Lo vemos. ¿Qué le vamos a decir?-preguntó Nakuru- porque creo que un¿me dejas el libro por favor? No creo que cuele.

-No se, sobre la marcha-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando hacia Draco.

-¿Sobre la marcha?-dijo Hermione.

-Me encanta ese plan, es tan elaborado, tan planificado, tan sofisticado…-dijo sarcásticamente Nakuru apresurándose por seguir a Harry.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo?-dijo Ron.-tan poco es tan grave.

-¿Qué es tan grave?-preguntó Malfoy, ahora estaba de pie, guardando el libro en su mochila.

-¿Nos has oído?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sois muy discretos para acercaros a alguien por la espalda, se os oiría a 1km de distancia.

-…….Vale, dejémonos de sutilezas-cortó Harry.

-Tienes un libro-dijo Ron.

-Oh, vaya descubrimiento Weasley.

-Está bien, está bien, a lo que hemos venido Malfoy, es para… verás te has llevado un libro de la biblioteca… y nos hace falta-se explicó Hermione.

-Para un trabajo de encantamientos para el profesor Flitwick¿no?-dijo Malfoy alzando una ceja-sois previsibles.

-Malfoy, que nos lo des ya de una vez, ni te pienses que te vamos a pedir favores a ti-dijo Nakuru a la defensiva.

-Baja los humos, que te quemas. Os lo daré, se que os hace falta para lo que tenéis en mente…-los chicos se miraron no pensaron que sería tan fácil.-pero no será tan fácil.

-Ya decía yo…-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Harry.

-Juntos…

-¿Perdón? Quizás tenga que revisar mis oídos, porque me ha parecido que has dicho juntos-dijo Nakuru.

-Es lo que he dicho, si queréis el libro, y os digo que es muy interesante, trabajaremos juntos.

-Malfoy estás loco, sabes que no…

-Se que tiene que ser algo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix-los chicos callaron de golpe.-la misma orden que encerró a mi padre, sí, ya con tu ayuda Potter, pero lo que me importa, es que…

-Termina, porque esto ya se sale de mis planes-decía Harry.

-Pues… que le estoy agradecido a la Orden.

-¿Qué!-gritaron todos.

-Sí, gracias a ella mi padre está en Azkaban, saldrá pronto, pero por lo menos lo he perdido de vista una temporada.

-No lo entiendo, esto tiene que ser una jugarreta tuya.-dijo Ron.

-No es ninguna jugarreta, es… es… que quiero ser auror, uf, lo he dicho, que fácil, y lo que cuesta-Draco se había quitado un peso de encima, pero las caras de los Gryffindors no dejaban tiempo a dudas, estaban desconcertados, anonadados, impresionados.

-Esto ya si que no me lo esperaba-dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo.

-Ni por asomo-Ron se sentó de manera brusca, pero tal era su asombro que ni se inmutó.

-Es difícil de asumir-Hermione se unió a los chicos. Malfoy veía contento la cara de impresión de los Gryffindors, se alegraba, por fin sabrían como era él en realidad, ya nada de fingir… pero…

-¡No me lo creo¡Él, un auror! Por favor¿no se te ha ocurrido una mentira más ilógica?-estalló Nakuru.

-No es…

-Venga ya… si me dices que después de tantos años así, ahora quieres ser auror… no me lo trago.

-Pero, es que… no lo entiendes-Nakuru se dirigía al castillo a toda prisa, muy enfadada, seguida por Malfoy. Los demás estaban demasiado consternados como para levantarse en ese momento.

Malfoy la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos, la cogió del brazo.

-Espera, deja que te explique-dijo volteándola. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Que después de decir tantas burradas, de hacer tanto daño… ¿no lo hacías por que querías?

-Exacto, tienes que comprenderlo, tú mejor que nadie, mi padre… si no actuaba como él quería…

-Yo mejor que nadie…que gracia…

-Se que tiene que haber sido doloroso, para mí también lo fue…

-¿Doloroso¡¡Eso es poco, dolor, fue demasiado el dolor que sentí cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada del hijo del mayor mortífago!

-¿qué? –"¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Eso no… no es posible". Ante la confusión de Malfoy, Nakuru se soltó y salió corriendo hacia su sala común.

Mientras tanto, aún en el lago…

-Ha dicho que quiere ser auror¿verdad?

-Por enésima vez, Harry, sí, ha dicho eso.-dijo Hermione algo cansada.

-Uoooo-era todo lo que decía Ron.

-¿Y si es una trampa, para acercarse a nosotros y traicionarnos?

-Harry¿y si no es así¿Y si en verdad ha estado interpretando un papel impuesto por su padre durante estos años?

-Pero Hermione… pufff no se… estoy hecho un lío, es que es Malfoy.-Harry no sabía lo que pensar. Habían sido enemigos durante años, se habían insultado, pegado, y mil cosas más.

-Y tanto que es Malfoy… ¿pero si nos ha insultado innumerables veces¿Si hasta nos hemos pegado con él?-dijo Ron saliendo del trance.

-Exacto… y es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco lo más mínimo-los chicos se giraron y vieron a Malfoy de pie justo detrás. Parecía confundido por algo, pero los chicos no quisieron preguntar más, no soportarían más sorpresas.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hacías?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, sus insultos siempre habían hecho mella en ella, le habían hecho mucho daño.

-Pues… por envidia, la verdad-a Malfoy le costó reconocerlo.

-No lo cojo…-Ron ya no entendía nada, el mundo se había vuelto del revés y su peor enemigo ahora quería ser su amigo.

-Es algo largo de contar, pero me gustaría que estuviésemos todos antes de contarlo…-en ese momento fue cuando los chicos cayeron en que Nakuru no estaba.-tomad, se que no os gustaría trabajar conmigo… así que os dejaré en paz.

Harry cogió el libro sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. "Me lo da… ¿así por las buenas? Este Malfoy me asusta"

-Está bien… ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?-Harry había dicho aquello sin pensar. Como contestación solo recibió una sonrisa de arrepentimiento del rubio, que dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Immpersionannnnte- silbó Ron.

-Mucho más que eso… es alucinante.

-Tú lo has dicho Harry.

- Tengo que ver a Nakuru-dijo Hermione, y acto seguido se levantó-Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Te parece poco lo que acaba de pasar, y aparte, no me parece bien trabajar sin Malfoy.

-Ya no lo soporto más, más sorpresas de estas no por favor… el mundo se ha vuelto del revés y yo no me he enterado…-suspiró Harry.

-¿Crees que es cierto lo que ha dicho Malfoy?

-Ya no se lo que creer Ron.

Hermione encontró a Nakuru en la sala común, llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, no te preocupes-dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas, intentando forzar una sonrisa.-Que aquí tu amiga es una tonta, que llora sin motivo.

-Fíjate que no me lo trago, esto si que no-dijo la chica sentándose a su lado. Nakuru le contó su "conversación" con Draco.

-Y fíjate, tu amiga no tiene otra cosa que decirle, que soltarle tal burrada como esa…

-……-suspiro- estás enamorada…..-otro suspiro y cara de alelamiento de Hermione.

-Hermione, las fiestas se te han subido demasiado a la cabeza… tienes alucinaciones.

-….. Estás enamorada-dijo firmemente.

-Te equivocas, lo solté sin pensarlo, no medí bien mis palabras.

-Por eso mismo, no lo pensaste, dijiste lo que sentías.

-…… ¡No me confundas Hermione! No estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-Si yo no te culpo, para nada, si el chico hay que reconocer que está muy bien.

-¡Hermione!

-Eh, que no soy de piedra. Pero no es mi tipo… sin embargo, si es el tuyo…-Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa picarona.

-Te vuelves a equivocar.

-Eso quisieses tú, pero yo no me equivoco…

-Esto…-Nakuru se había puesto muy, muy colorada, y no era efecto de las llamas de la chimenea.-Vamos al Gran Comedor, que tengo hambre.

-Tú cámbiame de tema, pero sabes que tengo razón.

-Em… sí, claro…

-Ves, te lo dije.

-Eh! Te he dado la razón como a los tontos, no saques las cosas de contexto.

-¿Sabes que lo vas a ver mucho este curso, y estas Navidades?

-¿Y eso por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Por que… va a trabajar con nosotros-añadió Hermione como si tal cosa-bueno no lo he hablado seriamente con los chicos, pero no les queda otra que aceptar.

-No van a querer, y yo tampoco.

-Tú si vas a querer, y ellos aceptarán, más les vale-Hermione bajó el tono de voz a medida que se acercaban al Gran Comedor.-Él se ha portado muy bien con nosotros… ejem bueno esta mañana… con lo del libro… y este curso no está dando muestras de ser el que era… uo que cosas más enrevesadas.

-Hermione… eres única…-dijo Nakuru poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencida.

-Gracias. Y va a estar solo en su sala común…

-Hermione… basta… a comer… y chitón.-Hermione abrió la boca para hablar-chitón.

-Te pareces a mi madre…-susurró Hermione. Y allí estaba el rubio, en la parte más alejada de la mesa, comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado… no, había algo más… Hermione lo intuía. "Ay el amu…"

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Nakuru.

-No, de nada…

-Los chicos ya están aquí.-Harry y Ron se sentaron preparados para una comida tranquila sin más sobresaltos.

-Tenemos que hablar-les dijo Hermione. Los chicos asintieron mientras comían.-Malfoy tiene que colaborar con nosotros.-Ron tosió cuando apunto estuvo de atragantarse.

-Hermione, mira que hoy la cosa no está para bromas-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-No es ninguna broma, ya lo he hablado con Nakuru.

-Eh, a mi no me metas en esto.

-Malfoy nos ha dado el libro. Así por las buenas. –Añadió Ron.-pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que colaborar con nosotros.

-Sabéis que sería de ayuda. Sabe de encantamientos y pociones, es el mejor de Slytherin.

-….. Si en eso tienes razón.

-Exacto Harry, y… yo me fío de él.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Em… sí, enserio Ron.-Harry respiró hondo.

-Bueno, habrá que hacer una votación. Votos a favor de que Malfoy colabore con nosotros.-Hermione levantó la mano, como en clase, esta miró a Nakuru y a Ron y levantaron las manos, no con muchas ganas.

-Harry…

-Vale vale-Harry levantó la mano con desanimo.

-Ya está, Malfoy –a Ron le dio un escalofrío- entra en nuestro grupo. Ojalá no nos arrepintamos.

-¿Quién se lo dice?-preguntó Hermione.

-Tú por ser tan lista.

-No… de eso ni hablar… todos, juntos. Nos incumbe a todos.-esperó a que todos asintieran.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la salida. Pasaron la tarde vagueando un poco. Harry y Ron jugaron al ajedrez mágico, mientras las chicas leían. A la mañana siguiente todos sabían que el tema se tenía que solucionar pronto. Tenían que hablar con Malfoy. Ya era bastante extraño que se pasase al bando de los buenos, como encima dejarlos con la intriga de por qué, y por qué había estado fingiendo tanto tiempo. Nakuru no decía nada sobre el tema.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas, había sido una tonta al decirle aquello… no estaba enamorada de él, en su tiempo sí, y le costó aceptar que Malfoy era quien era. Pero al pasar los años, lo había superado, tenía muchos amigos en su colegio de magia, había rehecho su vida sin pensar en él. Pero parecía que aquella alegría no duraría mucho. Tras la vuelta de Voldemort, hubo unos ataques en su colegio, atacaron a alguien muy importante para ella… y murió, el colegio fue cerrado y ella tuvo que alejarse de todo lo que había conseguido. Y lo peor, fue encontrarse con él, de nuevo, pensó que su mundo se venía abajo. No tenía a nadie allí, y lo iba a ver todos los días. Por suerte conoció a Harry, y a los demás. Hermione le había ayudado mucho a adaptarse. La gente de Gryffindors, y algunos como Luna, eran muy amigos suyos, aunque hacía poco que se conocían. Pero siempre tenía que estropearlo, ahora todo se volvía patas arriba con la confesión de Malfoy… ¿por qué su vida era tan complicada?

-¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada?-susurró Malfoy. Estaba sentado en el comedor, en la parte más alejada de los demás, pensando. Resulta que era ella, le había costado comprender quién era ella, y resulta ser su primer amor… a la que, a pesar de lo que ella pensase, nunca la había olvidado. Pero nunca pudo volver a hablar con ella, porque su padre siempre estaba con lo mismo… que si la pureza de sangre, que si los mortífagos….bla bla bla… lo odiaba, no quería ser como su padre, por su culpa estaba solo, siempre acompañado de dos gorilas sin cerebro, que pensaba que sería genial ser mortífago como sus "papis". Y una tonta sangre limpia revoloteando por su alrededor constantemente. Menos mal que Pansy le dejaría en paz una temporada, después del incidente en el partido, fue expulsada, hasta pasadas las navidades. Lógico, sus padres estaban en el consejo escolar, y metidos en el ministerio. Que asco. Pensó en el partido. Cuando la vio caer de la escoba creía que le iba a dar algo, saltó al campo y vio como Potter bajaba corriendo a por ella, rezó, rezó para que la cogiese a tiempo, fue la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿De verdad estaba ella enamorada de él? O ¿lo estuvo algún día? Los vio entrar, a todo el grupo junto. Era eso lo que envidiaba… su amistad¿por qué ellos podían y él no? Por su apellido, por su padre. Por eso siempre se metía con ellos, no sabía si ellos se habrían dado cuenta, pero solo se metía con ellos… era la única forma de acercarse a ellos, aunque solo fuese como el malo. Aquello le entristecía. Pasó el desayuno metido en sus pensamientos. Apenas se percató cuando los Gryffindors terminaron y salían, riendo.

Al pasar por al lado de Malfoy, Ron dejó caer una nota con disimulo a su lado. Leyó la nota. Se sorprendió¿a qué venía eso?

Llegaron al pasillo en cuestión.

-Vale¿que clase de sala?-preguntó Harry.

-Una calentita-dijo Nakuru.

-Cómoda, con sillones.-dijo Ron.

-Con libros de encantamientos…-añadió Hermione.

-Y una mesa grande-dijo Nakuru.

-Y que sea espaciosa para poder practicar algunos encantamientos-dijo por último Ron.

-Uf, haber si me acuerdo ahora de todo.-dijo Harry y pasó tres veces por delante de una pared que parecía de lo más normal. Una puerta apareció y los chicos entraron.

-Genial, que calentita, y tiene un montón de libros-Nakuru corrió hacia las estanterías repletas de libros.

-Y… estos… sillones son muy cómodos-decía Ron mientras los probaba botando en ellos.

-Ron… baja de ahí, no seas chiquillo-Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a una chimenea encendida.

-Mirad… está la lista.-giraron las cabezas para ver a lo que se refería Harry.

-La lista del ED, creía que se la habría llevado Umbridge.-dijo Ron.

-Y se la llevó¿pensaste en el ED Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, un poco sí-reconoció el chico.

-E ahí la respuesta a la incógnita.

-Muy filosófico Nakuru.

-Gracias.-se sentaron en cada uno de los sillones, quedando solo uno libre, y esperaron. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Cuantos libros… me tiraría aquí horas y horas" pensaba Hermione "espero que no me equivoque con Malfoy… no me lo perdonarían jamás… y ¿en que se supone que me baso para fiarme de él? Con todos los insultos, y todas…. ¿pero y si es verdad lo que dice?... si es verdad… Nakuru y él hacen buena pareja"

"Malfoy… con nosotros… es que es Malfoy…no me fío de él" Harry no terminaba de convencerse "es… un asqueroso que solo pensaba o sigue pensando en la pureza de sangre y… uf… Harry deja de pensar tanto que tu cabeza va a terminar fatal…" levantó la cabeza, miró a Nakuru que estaba sentada enfrente de él, mirando al vacío, absorta en sus pensamientos. "Que guapa que es… nunca había sentido nada igual por alguien, es una amiga pero… ¿es también algo más?" sacudió la cabeza "es tu amiga, Harry no pienses en esas cosas, no hace tanto que la conoces… pero esa sonrisa… esos ojos… Harry déjalo…no pienses en eso…Harry, no"

"Como nos la esté jugando le parto la cara, vale Ron… tranquilízate, porque no te controlas… mírala, ahí mirando los libros, nunca cambiará, pero es perfecta tal y como es"

"Lo mato, como nos traicione juro que lo mato… Nakuru tranquila, chica, tranquila… lo mato" asintió con la cabeza "yo lo mato, no voy a dejar que ese rubio… alto… guapo… con esos ojos grises que quitan el hipo…uf… que calor que hace aquí." Se aflojó la corbata y dio una mirada a toda la sala "Uy¿qué mira Ron¿está mirando a Hermione?... eso no es una imaginación mía…oooo que bonito…" una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara "Nakuru te estás volviendo una cursi, sí, pero si a Ron le gusta Hermione… jeje, yo voy a ayudarle, hacen buena pareja esos dos…"

Los pensamientos de los chicos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, voltearon las cabezas hacia esa dirección. Un chico rubio, entró por la puerta, algo sorprendido.

-No sabía que existiera esta sala.

-El castillo esconde muchos secretos-fue la única explicación que dio Ron.

-Bien, vamos por partes…-dijo Harry una vez que Malfoy se había sentado-explícate.

-Es una historia larga de contar, la verdad.

-Tenemos tiempo-dijo Hermione.

-Explícame primero lo de "envidia" porque eso no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche-dijo Harry.

-Ya decía yo que tenías una cara horrible-rió Nakuru.-vale no estamos para bromas.

-Pues…-Malfoy se puso rojo, rojo, como un tomate-vosotros… siempre vais juntos… y pues…

-Sí, normal, somos amigos-dijo Ron.

-Exacto, por eso,-ante la cara que seguían teniendo de desconcierto, prosiguió-vosotros siempre habéis sido amigos, tenéis amigos en todas las casas, bueno casi todas, y os lleváis muy bien con todo el mundo.

-Tú también eres popular-dijo Hermione.

-Apellido, para los de Slytherin solo soy un apellido, que es respetado por el imbécil de su padre. A mi lado, unos cabezas de chorlito: dos gorilas, y una sangre limpia, tonta, pava, engreída y que va por el camino de los dos gorilas. Convertirse en mortífagos.

-…..-nadie decía nada.

-Por eso os envidiaba-dijo con una triste sonrisa-por eso la única forma de acercarme a vosotros era…metiéndome con vosotros.

-Hay formas más sutiles… vamos creo yo-dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero si mi padre se enteraba… -se pasó un dedo alrededor de la garganta-era chico muerto.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Harry-tu padre se puede enterar.

-Pero está en Azkaban, y cuando salga… el curso ya habrá terminado… y en verano me iré… lejos…

-Arriesgado…-dijo Hermione apontocando la espalda en el sillón.

-Mucho, pero es eso, o: uno, que me meta en el bando oscuro al cumplir en el verano los 17, o que me mate.

-…….si después de todo, no es tan arriesgado-dijo Ron tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-se giraron hacia Nakuru.- ¿Por qué nos lo cuentas a nosotros?

-Es fácil, vosotros sois los únicos que luchan contra él, sabéis lo de la Orden, lo siento escuché sin querer, y queréis ser aurores, yo también. No voy a huir y quedarme de brazos cruzados, haré todo lo posible por acabar con él.

-Eso si que es una tarea difícil-suspiró Harry. A Harry le dolía un poco la cicatriz desde la noche anterior, se pasó la mano por la frente, quitándose un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno… a grande escala, eso es todo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato. Hablando como nunca pensarían que hablarían con Malfoy. Después de todo no era tan creído, parecía incluso simpático, lo que hizo estremecerse por un escalofrío a Ron.

Nakuru miraba como Draco se comportaba como si tal cosa. Pero había alguien, a parte de ella, que estaba muy callado. Miró a Harry no parecía tener buena cara y un sudor frío le recorría la frete.

-Oye Harry… ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara-Preguntó la chica.

-Sí, claro… es… de no dormir-Harry intentó disimular, pero su sonrisa fue demasiado falsa.

-Oye Harry, enserio no tienes buen aspecto-insistió Hermione.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz¿Es eso?-preguntó Ron, ya habían pasado por eso más veces y sabía cuando su amigo le mentía con ese tema.

-No es nada… un simple dolor de cabeza-dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Tus dolores de cabeza, nunca son simples dolores de cabeza.-dijo Hermione.

-En serio que no…-Harry se levantó, pero no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando cayó al suelo. A Draco aquello le pilló por sorpresa pero se acercó corriendo impidiendo que el chico se diese en la cabeza con la esquina de una mesilla. Harry solo oía las voces lejanas de sus amigos… se perdía en la oscuridad…no veía nada. Pero oía una voz¿implorando a la Luna? Pero… ¿Qué era aquello? Solo distinguía figuras borrosas.

Cuando despertó ya estaba en la enfermería, sus amigos y Draco estaban al lado de su cama. Estaban hablando, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que se estaba despertando.

-¿Así que es eso lo que le pasa?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, normalmente le duele la cicatriz, por diversas razones, una puede ser que está cerca, esta no es una de esas veces.-dijo Ron.

-Exacto, otras porque siente lo que él siente… o… ve lo que él ve.-añadió Hermione.

-¿Lo ve¿Cómo que ve lo que él ve? Eso es nuevo para mí-dijo Nakuru.

-Es como si estuviese dentro de él, veo por sus ojos, pero dejemos el tema.-todos se volvieron hacia el chico.

-Oh, señor Potter veo que está despierto, no tiene nada grave, sus amigos le trajeron aquí enseguida-la señora Pomfery se acercaba con una poción.-bébase esto y se sentirá mejor.

Cuando la enfermera se alejó fue Nakuru la que habló.

-No me habías dicho nada de esto, Harry.

-No le di importancia.

-¿Qué? Oh, claro no tiene ninguna importancia. Creí que confiabas en más en mí.

"¿están juntos¿Harry y Nakuru están juntos?"Pensó el rubio

-Y confío, pero… no salió el tema y yo no quiero darle más vueltas a eso.

-Veo, que ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Eso me complace.

-Profesor Dumbledore.-la discusión quedó parada ante la presencia del director.

-Creo que será mejor que nos dejen solos-y les dirigió una amable mirada a los chicos allí presentes, cuando posó su vista en Malfoy el chico creyó que había sonreído.-El señor Potter y yo tenemos que hablar.

En la puerta, estaban los chicos, esperando. Aunque Nakuru no paraba de dar vueltas.

-Me estás mareando-dijo Hermione-para Nakuru, que me pones nerviosa.

-Y vosotros¿por qué no me lo dijisteis?-la chica miró a Ron y a Hermione, estos se encogieron de hombros.

-No te pongas así…

-Tú, a callar-Nakuru calló a Draco que se disponía a hablar.

-Nakuru cálmate, si no es nada del otro mundo-Hermione intentaba calmarla.

-No me digas que me calme, estoy calmada, muy tranquila.

-Se nota. Vale-el chico rubio volvió a callar, después de la mirada fulminante de la chica.

-Bueno, siéntate.-dijo Ron.

-Vale, pero me lo teníais que haber dicho, sabéis que podéis confiar en mí.

-Lo sabemos pero se nos pasó.

-Deja a los chicos ya en paz, Akizuky.

-El tema no va contigo, Malfoy.-los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, con furia. Se levantaron del suelo. Hermione y Ron asistieron a una pelea de Nakuru y Draco en primera plana. Los dos Gryffindors se quedaron sentados mirando la escena con la boca abierta. Draco fue el que empezó.

-¡Deja ya de ser tan borde!

-¡Seré lo borde que me de la gana de ser!

-¿Y por qué solo conmigo!

-¡Por que sí!

-¡No te he hecho nada!

-¡Me has hecho mucho, y lo sabes!-a cada frase los chicos se iban acercando más.

-¡Pero fue hace mucho tiempo!

-¡No demasiado para olvidarlo!

-¡Sabes que he cambiado!

-¡Ja, eso es lo que dices tú!

-¡Es cierto!

-¡Pues necesitaré más que esas buenas palabritas que decías antes¡Esto no se arregla con esa explicación de hace un rato y pretendas que todo se olvide!

-¡Deberías, porque es cierto!-la chica no le respondió.- ¡ah¡Eres odiosa!

-¡Y tú un engreído!

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Idiota!

Y tan rápido como empezó terminó. Se acercaron, parecían que iban a sacar sus varitas al instante, pero no, solo se miraron con odio, y bruscamente los dos se voltearon y se fueron por direcciones contrarias.

-¿De qué iba todo esto?-Ron miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, veía marcharse a Draco en dirección a las mazmorras, y a Nakuru por el otro lado, a la torre Gryffindor.

-Ron, algún día te lo contaré.-suspiró Hermione.-pero todavía no tengo permiso.

-Bueno, según la señora Pomfery, Harry tiene que quedarse a dormir en la enfermería. Así que vamos a comer.-la chica asintió y los dos bajaron al Gran Salón. Se sentaron. Al poco llegó Malfoy, visiblemente todavía seguía enfadado, pero intentó disimular y se sentó con ellos. A Ron todo aquello no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero se tendría que acostumbrar a verle la cara a Malfoy, ya que la tendría que ver mucho a partir de ese momento.

Harry pasó la noche en la enfermería, aunque sus amigos se pasaron a verle en la noche. A la mañana siguiente se fueron a la biblioteca, pero vieron que estaba cerrada. Una nota decía que la señora Pince, se había ido de vacaciones.

Decidieron ir a la sala, de todas formas, habían pensado en una sala muy apropiada para esas circunstancias.

Se encontraron con Malfoy en el pasillo y se pusieron a buscar algún encantamiento que les pudiera servir de ayuda en el libro.

Tras estar un rato buscando, entre ese y varios libros…

-Hemos encontrado algo que puede ser interesante.-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, es un encantamiento desvanecedor, aunque diferente a los que hemos visto hasta ahora. Aquí pone que hace desaparecer cosas, están ahí, pero no puedes verlas y tocarlas a menos que hagas el hechizo reversible. -leyó Nakuru.

-Puede ser eso, se asemeja bastante-dijo Ron.

-Sí, sería lo más lógico.-corroboró Malfoy.

-También pone, que hay que saber hacer los dos tipos de encantamientos para hacer el contrahechizo-añadió Harry.

-Así que tendremos que aprender a hacer el hechizo desvanecedor para hacer el otro… no debe ser tan complicado¿no?-dijo Malfoy.

-Las cosas no son siempre como te las esperas, y tiene pinta de ser difícil-dijo Ron.

-Es complicado, y se necesita un gran nivel-dijo Hermione leyendo del libro.

-Habrá que ponerse manos a la obra si queremos ver lo que hay ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Vale pues… en marcha.

Se pasaron el día practicando por turnos el hechizo, pero solo lograban hacer desaparecer objetos pequeños y les costaba bastante hacerlos aparecer.

-Llevamos horas y horas, esto es estresante-dijo Ron desplomándose en uno de los sillones.

-Sí, ni Hermione logra hacer desaparecer cosas más grandes que una libreta.-Harry se desplomó en otro de los sillones.

-No hay que darse por vencido tan pronto, solo llevamos cuatro horas practicando.-Nakuru se tumbó mirando al techo en el montón de cojines que había allí.

-Sí, hemos hecho grandes avances-dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de los chicos.

-No los suficientes.-dijo Malfoy sentándose en el suelo.

-Bueno pero ahora vamos a comer que estoy hambriento.-dijo Ron.

-Como no. Ron tiene hambre-rió Harry.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por vuestras rr, **Naku y Marialoka** , son las rr las que me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchasisisimas gracias por leerme

_"Prefiero vivir a mi manera, asi no hago daño a nadie, solo quiero que me entiendan.  
Necesito confiar en alguien."_

Meiling, friki, otaku, y por supuesto, anifan.


	16. Navidad, juegos, y besos

**Ohayo! Aqui stoy devuelta para subiros otro capi mas , espero ke os guste.  
Aviso que este lunes empiezo la uni, me voy a una residencia y no tngo ordenador propio, pero no os preocupeis el ff me lo llevo en un disquet y no me despegare de él, lo juro! xD**

**Disclaimer: nada es mio, to es de la Wagner y Rowling. Weno, y algun personajillo es de CCS, pero naaaaa, poca cosa.. xD**

* * *

16

Los días pasaban, y los chicos se pasaban horas practicando. Habían mejorado notablemente, ya podían hacer desaparecer y aparecer objetos algo mayores. Habían intentado hacer desparecer los objetos de la sala entre todos, pero fue imposible, solo eran capaces de desaparecer ciertas cosas.

Cuando no practicaban hacían los trabajos que les habían mandado para vacaciones, y cuando descansaban, simplemente descansaban…en el lago, se pasaban horas hablando.

Su relación con Malfoy, no era de mejores amigos, pero por lo menos hablaban. Él los seguía llamando por sus apellidos, y ellos a él también.

Y llegó la mañana de navidad.

-Déjame dormir más mamá, cinco minutos más.

-Ron, Ron, despierta es Navidad.

-¡Hermione! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?-gritó Ron al ver a la chica en su cuarto y en pijama.

-Oh, venga Ron, es Navidad, Harry y Nakuru acaban de despertarse, vamos baja.-la chica salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala común.

-Buenos días Ron, ya iba siendo hora, hasta yo me he levantado a tiempo-sonreía Nakuru desde abajo cuando vio bajar a Ron por las escaleras con cara de adormilado. Todos estaban en pijama sentados en la alfombra delante de un montón de paquetes.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-gritaron todos juntos cuando estuvieron todos sentados.

-Bien¿Quién empieza?-preguntó Harry.

-Primero… venga a ojo… te tocó Ron.-dijo Hermione. Todos les dieron sus regalos. Harry le regaló una túnica de guardián de los Chudly Cannons. Hermione, le regaló un planificador para las tareas y actividades mágico.

-Te avisará cuando tengas que hacer algo, así no se te olvidará ninguna fecha.-le explicó la castaña. Nakuru regaló a Ron un libro de tácticas de los Chudly Cannons.

-Son fantásticos, gracias a todos-sonrió el chico.

-Te toca Hermione.-Harry le regaló un libro sobre transformaciones, a la chica le gustó mucho. Ron le regaló un estuche precioso con grabados plateados para la varita. Nakuru le regaló…

-¡Historia de Hogwarts versión actualizada!-gritó la chica cuando lo vio.-genial.

-Harry tu turno.-el regalo de Ron era unos guantes de quidditch con su estatus en el equipo grabado. Hermione le regaló una capa negra y en los filos tenían snitch doradas. Nakuru le regaló un libro de tácticas para capitanes avanzados.

-Son estupendos chicos. Nakuru te toca-Harry le regaló un libro de quidditch. Ron un set completo para pociones. Hermione un juego de dos plumas.

-Son geniales. Muchas gracias. Pero aquí hay más.-repartió algunos paquetes.

-Estos son de Hagrid. Son dulces hechos por él.-dijo Ron y no pudo contener una mueca.

-Estos… son de tu madre Ron-todos abrieron el suyo, para cada uno había un jersey. El de Harry tenía su inicial y una snitch, en el de Ron, una R en un aro de quidditch, en el de Hermione una H y una varita, en el de Nakuru, una N y media luna plateada.

-Yo también tengo-dijo sorprendida Nakuru.-no me lo esperaba.

-Todos les hemos hablado a mi madre de ti, quiere conocerte-rió Ron. Nakuru abrió el de su hermana, le mandaba un Twister (uno de esos juegos de poner las manos y pies en los colores) todos se rieron, pero pensaron que sería divertido jugar. Tenía una nota: _Ya me dirás como te fue, y si te sirvió para "acercarte" más a él. Besos guapa. _"Nunca cambiará" pensó la chica. También recibió algún regalo de sus amigas.

-Esto… chicos… ¿esperáis más regalos?-dijo Hermione cogiendo los últimos paquetes.

-Estos son vales para la tienda de tus hermanos Ron, Sortilegios Weasley, vale por un pac de artículos gratis-leyó Harry.

-Estos son… de Malfoy-leyó Nakuru.-nosotros solo le hemos mandado un set para la escoba.

-Abridlos, que yo quiero saber lo que es.-y dicho esto empezaron a abrir los regalos de Draco.

-A mí… me ha regalado una funda para la saeta, es… es chulísima-dijo Harry.

-Pues… a mí… ¡una quaffle firmada por los Chudly Cannons!-gritó Ron cuando vio la pelota.

-A mí… un libro: todo sobre los EXTASIS, lo estaba buscando-susurró Hermione.

-¿Y a ti Nakuru?-preguntó Ron a la chica. Esta solo mostró lo que tenía entre las manos, estaba con la boca abierta, no podía decir palabra.

-Que bonito. Es precioso chica-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, te va como anillo al dedo-dijo Harry.

-Bueno… no se donde se iría a poner ese anillo Harry-rió Ron.-porque tiene la mano completa.

-Era una frase hecha… además no la tiene completa del todo-y Ron y Harry empezaron a lanzarse bolas de papel de regalo.

Harry llevaba razón, era perfecto para ella. Era un colgante de plata de tamaño no muy grande, más bien pequeño, en forma de media luna, con una cadena muy fina también de plata. En los filos de la luna había como unas enredaderas en relieve… era preciosa. Pero lo que nadie vio, salvo Hermione más tarde, fue lo que había detrás: _"Para mi esmeralda"_

Los gritos de auxilio de Hermione la sacaron del sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba siendo atacada por los chicos y se refugiaba de las bolas de papel.

-Eh, eso no es justo… sois dos contra una-gritaba Hermione-Nakuru ayúdame.

-Voy a salvarteeeeeeeee- y Nakuru se puso su colgante y se unió a la batalla de papel.

Después de un rato librando una batalla por toda la sala común, recogieron los regalos y los papeles y subieron a cambiarse. El desayuno transcurrió con los ya típicos saludos de Navidad, todos alegres. Los chicos le dieron las gracias a Malfoy por los regalos y él a ellos por el suyo. Nakuru solo se atrevió a decir de refilón un ligero "gracias" pero para el chico fue suficiente.

Decidieron que ese día sería de descanso, no más hechizos desvanecedores.

La mañana fue tranquila. Ordenaron sus regalos, leyeron las cartas de felicitación de sus amigos y parientes, pasearon por el lago, volaron. Después de cenar los chicos ya no sabían lo que hacer.

Malfoy se había pasado el día solo, en su cuarto o en la sala común, poniendo apunto su escoba con el único regalo que le habían hecho.

Tenía gracia, pensaba, los únicos que le habían regalado algo habían sido las mismas personas enemigas suyas durante mucho tiempo. De sus familiares solo le llegó una carta de su madre, breve y tópica, sin sentimiento alguno.

Estaba vagando por los pasillos sin dirección fija, se paró delante del tercer piso. Descubrirían lo que había allí, no se darían por vencidos.

Aunque habían decidido que ese día no se practicaría, él ya estaba aburrido de no hacer nada. Se llevaba "bien" con los cuatro Gryffindors, pero no tenían la suficiente confianza para estar todo el tiempo con ellos. Se dirigió a la sala, pensando que no habría nadie, con la intención de practicar algo.

Pero le sorprendió ver la puerta bien visible, y al abrirla se encontró con los Gryffindors allí, estaban de espaldas no le habían visto. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

-¿En serio que vamos a hacerlo?-preguntó Ron extendiendo algo parecido a una manta en el suelo, Nakuru y Harry estaban al lado del fuego sentados hablando, Hermione y Ron estaban en el centro de la habitación extendiendo la "manta"

-Que sí, Ron.-dijo Hermione.

-Será divertido hacerlo-asintió Nakuru. El rubio no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo¡¿pero qué iban hacer! Pero lo que más le importaba era¡¿Lo va a hacer con él¡¿Con Harry!

-Cuantos más mejor.-dijo Harry. Malfoy tenía los ojos como platos.

-Aún somos pocos, faltaría uno más…-en ese momento Nakuru miró a la puerta, y los demás también, Hermione se había quedado a medias y estaba mirando a Draco.

-Genial, eres el que nos faltaba, pasa-dijo Ron.

-Pe…. Pe….pero….yo no…-él sabía que virgen no era, pero no pensaba hacer una cosa así nunca.

-Sí, sí pasa, será divertido, veamos ¿esto como era? Hace tiempo que no lo hago.-decía Nakuru, el chico no salía de su asombro.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, acércate-Harry le hacía señas con la mano para que se acerase a la "manta", donde todos estaban alrededor.-habrá que quitarse los zapatos y la capa.

-Sí, es más cómodo. Con la ropa nos haremos un ovillo, y un lío, no habrá quien vea nada.-decía Hermione.

-Bueno, vosotras dos sois las expertas-(n/a imaginaos la cara de Draco) decía Ron-habéis hecho esto más veces.

-Tampoco es tan difícil-decía Nakuru mientras se quitaba la capa, todos llevaban unos vaqueros y el jersey que les había hecho la madre de Ron.

-Sí, no lo he hecho nunca, pero supongo que no es complicado, una mano por allí, un pie por allá.-decía Harry mientras se quitaba la capa.

-¿Tú vas a jugar?-preguntó Ron a Malfoy-te necesitamos, cuantos más mejor.

-No… no creo que sea… un "juego" para tantos-Malfoy no se había acercado, estaba apontocado en la puerta. "¿están locos¿Cómo van a hacerlo aquí¿Ahora¿Tantos¿Todos juntos?"

-¿Es que nunca has jugado al Twister?-preguntó Nakuru viendo la cara de perplejidad que tenía el chico.

-¿El qué?-preguntó este, salió de su trance.

-El twister, ese juego en el que tienes que poner las manos y los pies en el color que te toque.-explicó Ron.-¿es así no?

-Sí,-Harry miró al rubio, había soltado un suspiro enorme.- ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada,-dijo quitándose la capa-no he jugado nunca.

Malfoy sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que solo era un juego, le iba a dar un ataque al corazón al pensar que ella…. con él…., volvió a suspirar de alivio. Pero no dejaba de pensar que Nakuru y Harry estaban juntos. Los miró un instante, se estaban riendo mientras preparaban el juego. Una gran tristeza le invadió, como el día en la enfermería, el día que pensó por primera vez que ellos estaban juntos y la había perdido.

-Bien todo listo, vamos allá, empieza tú Ron-dijo Nakuru.-pie derecho al rojo-el chico obedeció.

-No parece divertido.

-Ya verás.

Pasado un rato todos estaban hechos un ovillo desternillándose de risa, con las piernas y brazos entre los de los demás.

Jugaron varias veces y siempre acabaron cayendo uno encima de otro, y llevándose a todos abajo.

Los días pasaban, y los cuatro pasaban más tiempo con el Slytherin. No se podía decir que fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo, ni que tuviesen mucha confianza, pero por lo menos hablaban, lo que era un gran logro para Harry y Ron, pero aún más para Nakuru. Hermione sin embargo mantenía conversaciones civilizadas con el rubio, ya que había sido ella la que convenció a los chicos de aceptar a Malfoy era lo menos que podía hacer, y por el simple hecho de que Hermione estuviese hablando con el rubio era suficiente para que Ron no se separase ni un momento.

Los profesores organizaron una cena de fin de año, para los pocos alumnos que había. Los profesores se arreglaron, y también los alumnos. Pero no era tan serio como un baile, algunos profesores llevaban gorros de Papá Noel, y los fantasmas cantaban villancicos, mientras Peeves tiraba confetis y colgaba muérdago por todas partes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el comedor, no llevaban túnicas aunque sí capas, pero no las del uniforme, aunque no iban muy arreglados.

-No veo a Malfoy, también se habrá retrasado un poco-dijo Ron estirando el cuello para ver quien había en la mesa. No veía al rubio, solo a los otros estudiantes reír y comer.

-¿Dónde está Nakuru?-preguntó Harry.

-Estaba terminando de arreglarse, es que estuvo hablando con una amiga, ya sabéis, con la luna y eso, y no se había arreglado.-explicó Hermione.

-Espero que no se retrase mucho.-suspiró Ron mirando la comida que había en la mesa-no podré aguantar mucho tiempo sin comer.

Mientras Nakuru corría escaleras abajo, cogiéndose la capa para no caerse. "Voy a llegar tarde, y estarán esperándome, se van a enfadar corre, corre" con el único pensamiento de correr, la chica chocó con alguien en uno de los pasillos.

Le faltaba el aliento y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

-Perdón, déjame que te ayude.-dijo el chico.

-Malfoy déjame en paz, puedo yo solita-dijo con dificultad la chica, mientras rehusaba la mano del chico y a duras penas se ponía en pie.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Conmigo sobran las amabilidades-dijo secamente la chica, se colocaba bien la capa cuando vio que su colgante no estaba-no esta…-susurró mientras se palpaba el cuello.

-¿El qué?

-Mi colgante tonto. Lo he debido de perder cuando bajaba.-la chica dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar su colgante por el suelo.

-Te ayudo a buscarlo, sino no terminarás nunca.-se ofreció el chico. Nakuru simplemente asintió sin apartar la mirada del suelo, ni siquiera había mirado al chico, ni cuando chocaron.

Estuvieron un rato buscándolo, hasta que llegaron cerca de la sala común Gryffindors.

-¡Lo encontré!-gritó la chica contenta. Draco se sentó en el suelo, como siempre iba vestido de negro. Miraba a Nakuru.

-No se por qué te gusta tanto, te lo regalé yo-dijo el rubio.

-Es bonito. Ayúdame a ponérmelo.-Nakuru se puso de rodillas delante de Draco, se dio la vuelta y se apartó el pelo.

-Ya está, corre, Harry te estará esperando-la chica se dio la vuelta, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, tu novio te espera.

-No estoy saliendo con Harry.-dijo esta extrañada. -¿Por qué piensas eso? No le veo lógica.

-Bueno, yo pensé… como os lleváis tan bien.

-Solo somos amigos, solo eso.-levantaron las cabezas, Peeves pasaba por encima lanzando grititos y colocando cosas por donde pasaba.

-¡Muérdago para los enamorados, muérdago para las parejas, muérdago para todos!-dejó un poco de muérdago suspendido en las cabezas de los dos y salió corriendo.

-No cambiará, je, siempre con sus bromas-dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste viendo como se alejaba el postergáis del colegio.

Bajó la cabeza, y allí estaba ella, mirándolo a los ojos, tan guapa, con su colgante colgado. "preciosa" pensaba el chico. Sin saber por qué se fueron acercando poco a poco, su respiración era entrecortada, cerraron los ojos para hacer aquel momento más intenso. Sus labios se rozaron, y poco a poco se vieron inmersos en un beso lento, dulce y suave.

A medida que el beso transcurría, se acercaban más el uno al otro, se rodearon con los brazos y el beso se fue tornando con una pasión incontrolada un beso que tanto habían estado esperando los dos. Nakuru pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Draco, y él la rodeo por la cintura.

Pero de repente Nakuru se paró en seco, se alejó poco a poco de su boca.

-No…-se fue poniendo en pie negando con la cabeza-no debía haber pasado… tú no.

-¡Espera Nakuru! –tarde, Nakuru entró corriendo en la sala común.

Poco antes de la media noche, Nakuru entró en el comedor. Intentando disimular lo mejor posible. Allí estaba él, no parecía divertirse mucho, a pesar de la música, los confetis, y los profesores con Dumbledore a la cabeza cantando villancicos y con gorros de duendes y Papa Noel en las cabezas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Harry a la chica cuando la vio aparecer.

-Se me perdió el colgante y estuve buscándolo-en parte no había mentido, del todo, pues eso había sido verdad.

-Bueno por lo menos llegas a tiempo para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo-dijo Ron mientras soplaba un mata suegras al lado de Hermione.

-Ron, no vuelvas hacerlo –le amenazó Hermione señalando lo con el dedo.- Ey, la cuenta atrás.

Todos contaron a la vez 9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-gritaron a la vez, y más confetis salieron volando, los mata suegras sonaban sin parar y los abrazos no se hacían esperar. Se miraron, todos se habían abrazado y quedarían mal, así que se abrazaron rápidamente.

-Olvida lo de antes, por favor-le susurró Nakuru.

-Lo querías, me quieres y yo a ti-le susurró el chico.

-Pero no puedo, ahora no.-Ahí terminó su conversación porque Ron se abalanzó y abrazó a Nakuru haciendo sonar su mata suegras, sonrió y le deseo feliz año nuevo.-Ron no pites en mi oído que me vas a dejar sorda. Feliz año nuevo.

Después de la fiesta, estaban agotados así que fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar un poco.

Pero él no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar, su cabeza le daba vueltas. No dejaba de recordar ese beso, y esas palabras "Olvida lo de antes por favor…. No puedo, ahora no…"

¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo¿Era eso¿No podía aceptarlo¿Estar enamorada? Sabía que no, tenía que haber algo más…Pero ya empezaba a estar mosqueado. Había elegido un camino distinto al de su padre, porque siempre la quiso, y aparte de que estaba en contra con las opiniones de su padre y no quería ser un esbirro de Voldemort, siempre tuvo la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con ella. Y ahora que lo hacía, y se había quitado esa mascara, ella lo rechazaba, y sabía que aunque pasaban un tiempo con él, Harry y Ron no le tenían confianza, no se fiaban de él, aunque entendía por qué. Habían sido demasiados años haciéndoles daño, y ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Todo era culpa suya por haber sido tan tonto como para obedecer a su padre.

Con tanto pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza a penas durmió. Empezaba a amanecer y aunque no había dormido no podía quedarse en la cama, no estaba cansado, estaba inquieto. Se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, del calor que hacía en el cuarto en comparación con el frío de fuera los cristales estaban empañados, así que tuvo que coger su varita y con un movimiento de esta los cristales estuvieron de nuevo translúcidos.

Desde allí se veía el bosque prohibido, solo había estado por allí en el primer año, cuando se quedó castigado por chivarse de los Gryffindors. "Algo estúpido" se reprimió negando con la cabeza.

Se vistió, aunque todavía no habría nadie por el castillo, así que siguió mirando por la ventana hasta bien entrada la mañana. No quería ver a nadie. Pero de pronto lo vio, allí, en medio del bosque prohibido, como una… sí, era una cabeza. ¿Una cabeza?

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-abrió la ventana y efectivamente una cabeza de gigante apareció otra vez rápidamente por la copa de los árboles, de la espesa maraña de vegetación. Fue una imagen fugaz. Pero dejó a Draco tan inquieto que salió corriendo del dormitorio y la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió corriendo hacia los límites del bosque prohibido.

Mientras en la sala común Gryffindor…

-No nos has dicho que te dijo Dumbledore en la enfermería-dijo Hermione haciendo que todos saliesen del trance en el que estaban mirando las llamas.

-Ah… eso, se me olvidó.-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que se te olvidó? Harry, me decepcionas-dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

-¿A sí? Y ¿por qué no me habíais preguntado vosotros?-preguntó este mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno… yo… estaba pensando en otras cosas-dijo rápidamente Nakuru, pero añadió-pero esperábamos a que tú nos dijeses lo que pasó. ¿Verdad?

Hermione y Ron asintieron intentando que no se notara su engaño, que se habían olvidado de la conversación del director, ya que cierta pelea les había distraído.

-Bueno de todas maneras os ibais a enterar y no es nada de gran trascendencia-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, pero sabía que sus amigos le ocultaban algo, ya lo averiguaría.-Tengo que volver a dar con Snape clases de oclumancia.

-Iug… me compadezco de ti-le dijo Ron con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía seguís…

-¿Unidos?-Nakuru terminó la frase de Hermione, Harry asintió.

-Sí, bueno, es algo preocupante hasta cierto punto. Este verano sentía su estado de ánimo y poco más, pero con las clases del año pasado no había pasado de eso. Sin embargo aquella tarde…

* * *

**Quien pedia beso? ah! si! Nakumi, pues ya tienes beso! xD no sera el unico en la historia, aqui estoy yo pa que asi sea xD**

**Maria**: Gracias por seguir mi ff, me alegra que te guste, y xi! que viva la Onda vaselinaaaaaaaa! xD Y si te digo maria loca es xq lo estas xD, nah, esk el guion bajo la cosa sta se lo comio y no aparecion óò, tst, se nota ke nos estan haciendo un complot xD

**Clawy:** me alegra que me hayas escrito una rr, . Nakuru y Harry eh, queda muxa historia, pero no creo ke esta pareja salga a delante(sera xq ya tngo escritos hasta el cap 20 xD), pero hay sorpresas, como en toda historia buena que se precie Espero ver otra rr tuya por aqui

**Pajarodefuego**: a mi tamb me encanta la pareja de Draco y Hermione, y tenia pensao hacer el ff asi, pero cuando empece, se me colo Nakuru asi en un flash y tuve ke hacerla asi dicen ke eso se llama inspiracion...bue tamb se puede llamar asi xD. Besines!

_"Nobody knows who i really am. I never felt this empty before" (Bleach)_

Meiling, friki, otaku y por siempre anifan.


	17. Gigantes, peleas y cotilleos

**Hola, no, no he desaparecido, solo he estado un tiempo en off. La universidad extresa demasiado y no deja mucho tiempo para escribir, por no dejar no deja tiempo libre ni para un cafelillo uu. Pero poco a poco voy abanzando en estos largos caminos que conllevan escribir un ff.  
Como la penalizacion de la contestacion de rr está mu de moda, me limitare a agradecer a: Clawy y a Maria su continuo apoyo (Maria tu dire del ff no va, asike no te puedo leer oo)  
Aunque no pueda contestar del todo vuestras rr por favor seguid dejandome que me hacen muxisima ilusion **

**Sin mas, el capitulo 17**.

* * *

17

Hubo un momento de expectante silencio, lo miraban curiosos, pero Harry no sabía explicar lo que pasó aquella tarde. Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara, volvería a tener clase de oclumancia, y no dijese a nadie, o por lo menos no lo difundiera del todo, lo que había visto levemente esa tarde.

-Aquella tarde… ¿qué?-le apremió Nakuru viendo que Harry estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Harry se sobresaltó y miró a sus amigos.

-Vi algo. No se que fue realmente. Solo se que vi algo. No fue como cuando vi lo de tu padre, Ron, fue difuso… distinto-en realidad no les había mentido, simplemente no se lo había contado todo. Al percibir las caras de preocupación de sus amigos añadió rápidamente-pero no os preocupéis solo tengo que volver a dar clase con Snape.

-Buff… como si eso no fuese una tortura-bufó Ron. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, estaba nevando. El lago estaba totalmente congelado. El tiempo estaba empeorando, se acercaba una fuerte tormenta y parecía que tardaría poco en hacerse presente sobre el castillo. Pero eso no fue lo que captó la total atención de la chica.

-Esto… Harry¿te acuerdas de Grawp?-preguntó la castaña sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-Por supuesto, cualquiera se olvida de eso… ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Pues…esto… se dirige a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Quién es Grawp? Ese no es…-los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente y lentamente, a la par que Harry, se puso de pie.

-¿cómo! Pero… si se acerca al castillo… ¿qué digo al castillo¡¡Como se acerque a la cabaña de Hagrid la destruirá de un plumazo!-gritó Harry.

-Lo se, además a Hagrid le podría caer una buena con el ministerio-dijo la castaña cogiendo su capa y bufanda. Nakuru también lo hizo pero no sabía de qué iba todo aquello.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a parar a un gigante?-preguntó Ron mientras salían corriendo a través del retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡Un gigante¡¿Hay un gigante en Hogwarts!-gritó Nakuru entre sorprendida, extrañada y excitada ante el echo de ver un gigante de cerca. Aunque ahora se percataba de la gravedad de la situación-¿No están del lado de Voldemort?

-Es… el… hermano… de… Hagrid… aquí solo…. Está él...-le explicó Ron entrecortadamente ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras recuperaba el aliento unos segundos.

-Uuuu, interesante.-dijo la mensajera.

-Supongo que se habrá acercado porque tiene frío.

-Hermione… tu más que nadie sabe que su piel es muy muy gruesa, y tiene esas… pieles de ropa de abrigo, sabes que no tiene frío.-dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione. Era ilógico lo que decía, ya habían estudiado en historia de la magia el curso pasado a los gigantes y sabían que no solían tener frío.

-Pues entonces, no tiene sentido, hay que avisar a Hagrid. Y después intentar pararlo.

-Nakuru, eso va a estar complicado.-dijo Ron mirando al gigante que cada vez se hacía más visible entre la espesura del bosque.

Los chicos aporrearon la puerta de Hagrid, y lo llamaron a grito pelado, pero desistieron.

-Aquí no hay nadie, debe haber… ¿y si Grawp lo golpeo?-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Tonterías, ya viste como estaba Grawp, últimamente se portaba mejor con él.

-Harry, eso no es un consuelo, sabes que podía…-un ensordecedor ruido retumbó por todos lados. El gigante se acercaba deprisa y tenían que hacer algo pronto.

-¡Vamos¡Desde aquí no vamos a conseguir nada!-gritó Nakuru para hacerse oír. Se dirigieron hacia el gigante, atravesaron un buen trecho de bosque. Aunque el gigante pareciese que estaba cerca, en realidad había que andar lo suyo para encontrarlo. Al fin dieron con él en un ya no tan pequeño claro del bosque, el gigante se volvió a mirarlos, asombrosamente parecía que sonreía.

-Hermione, a ti te tiene más… cariño, eso.-dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba donde la cara sonriente de Grawp les miraba.

-Mione…je jeje

-Si, tiene toda la razón-asintió Ron-le caes bien.

-¡Hola Grawp¡¿Qué haces por aquí!-gritó Hermione algo nerviosa, ya que después del empujoncito de Ron y Harry, literalmente, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-Grawp busca Hagid… Grawp ta solo.

-Pero… Grawp, no puedo acercarte al castillo.-Hermione trataba de razonar, pero demasiado nerviosa.

-Grawp solo.

-Lo se, todavía no te hemos visitado, pero a partir de ahora iremos a menudo a verte-le sonrió la castaña.

-Sí, ya claro,-Nakuru le envió una mirada reprobatoria a Ron, quien también se llevó un codazo de Harry.

Grawp murmuró algo, pero los chicos no lo entendieron. El gigante los miró haciendo un esfuerzo por traducirlo a palabras que pudiese entender. Parecía que algo le había hecho enfadar y ahora se acordaba de ello.

-Niño malo-consiguió decir por fin. Ron se asustó bastante ya que lo miraba a él.

-¿Yo?-pero el gigante negó.

-Amarillo…, claro, pelo-dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-… ¿pelo amarillo?... ¡Malfoy!-gritó Harry- se ha encontrado con Malfoy.

-¿Aquí¿En el bosque¿Y que iba a estar haciendo aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-No se, pero sino le ha caído muy bien a Grawp por algo será-dijo Nakuru-Hay que encontrarlo.

-¿Grawp donde está ese niño malo?-le preguntó Harry al gigante. Este señaló con el dedo una dirección.

-Muy bien, ahora Grawp tienes que volver a donde estabas. Nosotros iremos a verte-le dijo Hermione a Grawp, que obedeció aunque no muy conforme.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que el gigante estaba donde tenía que estar, fueron corriendo a buscar a Malfoy. Lo encontraron inconsciente tirado en el suelo bajo un árbol. Tenía magulladuras por todos lados, el brazo en una posición anormal, y una pequeña herida en la cabeza de la que goteaba sangre por su rostro ahora sucio y ensangrentado.

-Este chico es la pera-se quejó Ron- ¿Quién le mandaría venir tan adentro del bosque?

-Vería a Grawp. Cosa que no es muy difícil-dijo Harry cogiendo al chico de los brazos.

-No lo cojas así, tiene un brazo roto-dijo Nakuru arrodillándose y examinándole el brazo.

-Espera, invocaré unas vendas y una tablilla-hecho esto Hermione y Nakuru le vendaron el brazo, mientras lo chicos vigilaban un poco, nunca se podía saber lo que había por ese bosque.

-Bien, ahora podemos llevárnoslo-dijo Ron cuando las chicas terminaron.

-Si lo llevaremos a la enfermería nos preguntarán que le ha pasado.-intervino Harry.

-Y llamarán a Snape y McGonagall-añadió Hermione.

-Snape se creerá que se lo hemos hecho nosotros-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que esa idea no le gustaba nada.

-Nos quitaran puntos.-decía Harry.

-A su cuarto-opinó Hermione.

-No sabemos su contraseña.-intervino por primera vez Nakuru-podríamos llevarlo… a la torre Gryffindor. En la sala de los menesteres tendrá que estar solo porque no podemos pasarnos allí todo el día, pero en la sala de Gryffindor no levantaremos sospechas.

Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero aún así, sus compañeros la miraban algo inquietos. Bueno, Ron la miraba como si no se lo creyese, Hermione…había pillado a su amiga, ese chico le importaba demasiado aunque lo negara, y Harry…la miraba extrañado.

-Pues démonos prisa, el tiempo empeora y parece llevar aquí demasiado tiempo-dijo Hermione apremiando a todos. Harry hizo que Draco levitara hasta el castillo.

Se pararon y ocultaron cuando casi habían llegado a la puerta principal. No podían aparecer con Malfoy levitando y así de mal, como si tal cosa. Harry decidió ir a por su capa.

-Como tarde mucho la serpiente se va a helar-dijo Ron soplándose las manos. Nakuru se quitó la capa y tapó al rubio, su bufanda se la puso debajo de la cabeza.

-Nakuru, vas a ser tu la que vas a terminar helada-dijo Hermione.

-No tengo frío-dijo muy seria. Al poco llegó Harry con un bulto bajo la capa.

-La señora Norris está insoportable, Nakuru…

-Estoy bien, date prisa.

Le tendieron la capa y lo hicieron levitar.

Intentaban caminar lo más disimuladamente posible, tuvieron suerte ya que las pocas personas del castillo parecían haber decidido ocupar su penúltimo día de vacaciones en algo más provechoso que pasear por el castillo.

-¡Weasley!-pararon en seco en las escaleras. El pelirrojo se volvió lentamente y se le escapó un gran suspiro.

-Ah, hola Matheiu.

-Tengo un nuevo libro de quidditch…

-Ahora no puedo… tengo que hacer el trabajo de pociones, no lo he acabado.

-Sí, está muy atrasado, vamos a ayudarle-le apoyó Hermione.

-Oh, bueno, otra vez será, adiós.

Vieron como el chico de Ravenclaw se alejaba y poco a poco se dieron la vuelta. Harry tenía la varita oculta un poco por la capa. Subieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala común.

-Al cuarto de los chicos.

Hermione llevó de la sala de los menesteres algunas pociones, ya que había hecho aparecer una enfermería por esa vez.

Tras algunos cuidados de las chicas, el rubio no presentaba nada más que algunos moretones en la cara.

-Habría que ponerle otra ropa, esta está rota-dijo Nakuru cogiendo la capa echa jirones del chico.

-De eso ya nos encargamos nosotros-dijo rápidamente Harry.

-Eso vosotras fuera-le secundó Ron.

Las chicas obedecieron, y se sentaron en la sala común.

-Tonto…

-Nakuru, ya está mejor.

-Eso no le quita que es un tonto, un imbécil y un entrometido.

Mientras en el cuarto, los chicos ya habían cambiado a Malfoy, y ahora tenía un aspecto más presentable, con el ya típico pijama a rayas, con el escudo de Gryffindor, como todo.

Harry y Ron se cambiaban también de ropa, pues se habían manchado de betadine y otras cosas.

Ron parecía pensativo, había algo que le inquietaba, y le hacía comerse mucho la cabeza. Así que decidió pedir una segunda opinión, ya que la suya, a veces se equivocaba.

-Oye Harry… ¿tienes idea de qué le pasa a Nakuru con Malfoy?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Su amigo lo miró como no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-No, le caerá mal-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pásame la camiseta.

-Na, no creo que sea eso.-dijo negando con la cabeza, le pasó la camiseta que tenía delante-está muy rara cuando él está, no se¿tú crees que le gusta?

-No-dijo con total rotundidad, Ron alzó una ceja como preguntando como podía estar tan seguro-… vamos, no creo, solo hace unos días que nos enteramos del cambio de Malfoy, no creo.

-Ya… ¿a ti te gusta verdad?

-¡Malfoy¡no¿Desde cuando piensas que me gustan los chicos?-dijo el moreno, sin creer lo que le había preguntado su amigo.

-jajajaj, no, Malfoy no, por favor, me llevaría un verdadero susto, me refería a si… te gusta Nakuru-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿A mi? No, no se por qué lo dices-pero se sonrojó, y eso a Ron no se le pasó por alto-¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Yo, de nada, anda vamos, lo vas a despertar-dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la noche haciendo conjeturas de lo que la Orden estaría haciendo, y haciendo patente el enfado que tenían porque no contaban con ellos. Poco a poco el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, y cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño en la sala común, en los sillones, al calor de la chimenea.

La mañana llegó nuevamente, bañándolo todo de luz.

En un cuarto de la torre Gryffindor un chico que no debiera estar allí, se iba despertando, poco a poco, recordando brevemente lo sucedido el día anterior. Solo en la habitación, se esforzaba en pensar con tranquilidad:

"Um, me duele todo el cuerpo… joder cuanta luz, si abro los ojos me quedo ciego… ¿qué pasó ayer?... oh, ya, el gigante, que paliza… ¿por qué hay tanta luz!...¿desde cuando hay tanta luz en un cuarto de Slytherin?...a todo esto… ¿Cómo llegué yo al castillo?... Vale, hay que levantarse"

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, estaba desconcertado, pero lo que sabía seguro es que no estaba en su cuarto de Slytherin. Se miró para asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto y se fijó en el pijama que llevaba, idéntico al de siempre, como todos los alumnos, pero con una diferencia, el escudo de Gryffindor.

Dejó atrás la habitación con cortinas rojas, y bajó por las escaleras que suponía iban a la sala común. Se encontró en una sala amplia pero a diferencia de la suya, los colores de Gryffindor le daban un aspecto más cálido. En los sofás, delante del fuego siempre vivaz, se encontraban dormidos los que le habían hecho algo más fácil dejar de fingir lo que no era.

La luz que se filtraba por los cristales de las ventanas daba de lleno sobre los chicos, que parecían que iban despertando.

Draco se miró, estaba en pijama y totalmente despeinado, no podían verlo así, ante todo tenía una imagen elegante que salvaguardar. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, su ropa estaba doblada a los pies de la cama, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts ya la habían lavado y arreglado. Se cambió rápidamente, y se peinó, se miró al espejo, ahora si estaba mejor, con su pelo bien peinado y engominado hacia atrás, como de costumbre.

No sabía en la cama de quién había dormido, aunque se pudo hacer una idea por la cantidad de libros de plantas que había en la mesita de al lado. Neville.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse lo sobresaltó.

-Uoaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya estás despierto-bostezó Ron, mientras se estiraba notablemente.

-Sí, esto…

-No veas lo mal que se duerme en esos sofás, aunque parezcan muy mullidos, pasarse toda la noche ahí…-Ron movía el cuello y estiraba la espalda con las manos puestas en los riñones- acabas con tortícolis y dolor de riñones.

-Esto… gracias por traerme aquí. Aunque…

-Na, te hubiéramos llevado a la sala de los menesteres, pero Nakuru dijo que aquí te cuidaríamos mejor…-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó ayer¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

-Bueno eso te lo explicaremos después, cuando estemos todos, las chicas han subido a cambiarse y nosotros vamos a ducharnos-Ron y Draco se voltearon, Harry acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Mientras esperaba, Draco no dejaba de deambular por la sala, observándolo todo. En el tablón de anuncios se veían fotos de grupos en Hosgmade, anuncios de objetos perdidos y un anuncio de Sortilegios Weasley firmado por Lee Jordan, su representante. Y como siempre, encima de una mesa, el ajedrez mágico.

-Oh, ya estás despierto-junto a la escalera de las chicas apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la pared estaba Nakuru, que parecía que le había observado mientras deambulaba por allí.

-Sí, bueno, no parece que te agrade-le contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja como solía hacer, Nakuru simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Esperaba que estuvieses inconsciente todo el día,-se acercó a la mesa donde Draco miraba el ajedrez-¿te hace una partida?

-Claro, no podrás conmigo.

-Ay, pobre iluso, el golpe te afectó más de lo que yo creía-decía mientras se sentaba-blancas.

-No me queda otra que Negras.

-Uuu que listo

-Qué sarcástica.-se rieron y comenzaron la partida.

Pronto cabeza de peones y demás figuras salían a trozos del tablero. Cuando los demás fueron llegando se sentaron en la mesa en la que estaban los dos.

-Bueno¿qué hicisteis con el gigante?-preguntó el rubio sin apartar la mirada del tablero.

-¿Perdón? Espero no haber entendido lo que creo haber entendido.-dijo Ron.

-Vosotros estáis aquí, supongo que lo vencisteis así que algo tendríais que haber hecho con el cuerpo, y es bastante grande.

-Esto… ¿piensas que nos lo cargamos o algo así? Peón a C3-preguntó Nakuru incrédula, Malfoy apartó la mirada del peón mientras se cargaba a su alfil, y ponía cara como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Si.

-Te equivocas-dijo rotundamente Harry, algo molesto por el simple hecho de que hubiese expuesto esa opción-el gigante te atacó porque te consideró un peligro, y eso no hubiese pasado si tú no le hubieses atacado primero.

-Hombre no todos los días te encuentras un gigante cuando se supone que obedecen a Voldemort. Caballo a F6.

-Eso. Se supone, pero no todos le obedecen-aclaró Hermione, a quien tampoco le había agradado la idea que había especulado Malfoy.

-Pues dime Granger, tú que sabes tanto¿Cómo se distingue uno de otro¿Tienen una insignia en el pecho?

-No te pongas así con ella-dijo molesto Ron.

-Se pregunta antes de actuar, o por lo menos se piensa-respondió Hermione que no iba a tolerar volver a la época de los insultos.

-Ah, fíjate, le pregunto: oye¿tú eres aliado o enemigo, y soy yo el que no piensa.

-Eso no es algo nuevo-susurró Nakuru, pero no lo bastante bajo como para que no lo escuchase el rubio.

-¿Qué!

-Lo que escuchaste, si pensaras un poco y tuvieses un poco de valor, no habrías estado obedeciendo las ordenes de tu padre tanto tiempo, y no hubieses esperado a que estuviese preso para salir de tu escondite como una cucaracha. Torre a E5.-lo más cómico es que pese a la discusión seguían jugando la partida.

-¡No tienes ni idea¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar¡Caballo a E5!-Malfoy se estaba poniendo cada vez más acalorado, una vena se le notaba en el cuello, palpitaba de una manera que asustaba.

-Grawp, el gigante es amigo nuestro…y-Harry no pudo terminar su explicación, con el temperamento de esos dos, cualquiera podía hablar…

-¡Pues vaya amigos¡De lo mejorcito!

-Solo hay que mirarte a ti, jaque mate.-Nakuru se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Malfoy parecía apunto de estallar, se puso de pie tirando la silla al suelo, apretó los puños fuertemente, soltó aire y salió de la torre totalmente enfadado sin decir ni una palabra.

Mientras se dirigía a su sala común maldecía por lo bajo. "ahora tendré yo la culpa de que un gigante andase por los terrenos, ahora será culpa mía que tengan amigos tan raros. Y…y…grrrr será tonta, me ha… ¡comparado con lo peor¡me ha llamado cobarde en toda mi cara!"

-Magos puros.

Entró en la sala común y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se desplomó boja arriba sobre su cama.

"No daré mi brazo a torcer¡eso, yo tengo razón" asentía sin parar. Y repitió para autoconvencerse:

-Yo tengo razón.

Los alumnos llegaron de nuevo al colegio, y con ellos el caos de las clases, trabajos, deberes… por supuesto no faltaban las "normales" peleas o insultos entre algunos Slytherins y alumnos de las demás casas. Todo lo normal que solían ser. Pero hubo unas disputas que asombraron, inquietaron y dejaron con tremendas intrigas a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Una de ellas fue sin duda una discusión entre Malfoy y los ya llamados "el cuarteto Gryffindor", cosa normal si uno se remonta a años atrás, pero esta vez una diferencia es que iba sin sus gorilas, y peleaban no como los rivales que normalmente eran, parecía más bien una pelea entre "conocidos", "amigos" se podría decir:

-¡Tengo razón!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Malfoy¡¿Pero razón en qué!

-¡Fuiste tú quien se metió en problemas!-apoyaba Ron a Nakuru, Hermione y Harry se mantenían algo apartados, Harry con las manos en los bolsillos con aire calmado, tranquilo, como si eso fuese una pelea entre niños, Hermione los miraba cansada de esa situación.

-¡Vosotros tuvisteis la culpa!.

-Si hombre ahora nosotros tenemos la culpa de todo lo que pase…raro por aquí.-Harry habló tranquilo, aunque las últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro, pero no había sacado las manos de los bolsillos ni se había acercado. Se había formado un corro alrededor de ellos en el pasillo. Malfoy le gritaba a Nakuru, Nakuru a Malfoy, Ron a Malfoy, Harry miraba y quería acercarse, pero Hermione le cogía de la túnica disimuladamente y le decía en un susurro.

-Con tres pegando gritos es suficiente.-A Hermione cada vez le exasperaba más la situación.

-¡Hermione!-la castaña se sobresaltó, pero lo disimuló bien-Apóyame, dame la razón.

-Ah, ah-negó con la cabeza-no lo haré Nakuru, ninguno la tenéis.

-¿Qué!-los tres se voltearon hacia ella. El corro se cerró más entorno a ellos, pues querían ver como terminaba aquella pelea.

-Malfoy no tendría que haberle "provocado", pero también es verdad que no era una situación muy normal. El caso es que Nakuru no debería haber sido tan borde con Malfoy, y tan cortante. Así, Ron tampoco tendría que haberla apoyado, siempre buscas una excusa para pelear y descargar adrenalina, guárdate para el quidditch. Me alegra de que Harry por lo menos, no se haya implicado más, así que…

-¿Cómo que tan borde¡Yo no soy borde y menos cortante!

-Esto Nakuru…

-¡Ron¡¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza contradecirme!-Ron retrocedió, la chica parecía que le comería si le contradecía, asi que decidió que mejor era callar.

-Sí, es verdad tendríamos que calmarnos, además no pasó nada…muy grave, y tú estás bien, aunque no tendrías…-dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy, el chico asentía-, sí bueno ya me callo, no empecemos otra vez.

-Mejor… bueno esto…no me resulta fácil decir, esto… y menos a ti…

-Si bueno Weasley, igualmente.

Se abrieron paso como si nada, y se fueron los cinco como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, Nakuru preguntaba si realmente era tan borde. Dejaban atrás a medio Hogwarts de 6º y 7º con cara de panolis, con las bocas hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos.

Para rematar el día, a falta de sorpresas, una pelea entre los propios Slytherins había dislocado más a los alumnos que lo habían presenciado.

El rumor, como es lógico, se difundió por todo el colegio, a la hora de la cena varias hipótesis sobre las peleas del día circulaban por el comedor.

-Os traigo novedades-una pelirroja se sentó en la gran mesa del comedor, al lado de su hermano.

-Hola Ginny-saludaron todos.

-Eh, Ginny come algo-dijo Ron sin atragantarse, pasándole un plato de comida, su hermana lo miró y rechazó la comida.

-Ya he cenado, sino cenaba pronto no me enteraría de los cotilleos de hoy.

-Menuda cotilla estás hecha-rió Hermione.

-Na, no tanto como Pavarti y Lavender, solo cotilleo de las cosas importantes como las dos peleas de hoy-miró reprovatoriamente a los cuatro Gryffindor y con curiosidad, estos la miraron con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-La nuestra…ya te la contaremos, es una historia bastante larga de explicar.

-Gracias Harry, sabía que al final me lo contarías.

-Bueno, y ahora que estás feliz y contenta, danos algunos detalles de esos de los que presumes.-le apremió Nakuru impaciente.

-¡Oh¡Sí¡Eso!...pues fue entre un grupo de Slytherins, al parecer discutían sobre Vol... uf esperad que ya lo digo…Voldemort-dijo al fin con voz temblorosa.-El caso, es que por lo que se ve, un grupo de seis personas, con Zabini a la cabeza, discutían con Crabbe, Goyle y otros diez Slytherins con Ely Macks a la cabeza.

-Oh esa…tan tonta como Pansy…-suspiró Harry volteando los ojos.

-Sí, ella también estaba, como sabréis solo fue expulsada durante la mitad de Noviembre y Diciembre, ya está aquí y se ve que quiere pelea.

-Como la pille…-Nakuru miraba con odio a la chica en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba su mano cerrada a la mano abierta. Pansy reían con Ely. Menudo par, dios los cría y ellos solos se juntan.

-Tranquila, no se acercará a ti.-dijo Harry.

-El caso es que el bando de Zabini se negaba rotundamente a una proposición que le hizo el grupo de Pansy y Ely, un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba por allí, dice que Ely estaba hablando con Pansy de cuando saliesen de Hogwarts y se pusiesen… "la marca", Zabini les escuchó y les dijo que como podían ser tan tontas de aliarse a Voldemort, ellas se sorprendieron y le preguntaron, Zabini les respondió que él jamás se uniría a él… y bla bla bla, el grupo se separó, y alumnos de 6º y 7º de Slytherin se dividieron apoyando la minoría a Zabini, por suerte la pelea se disolvió antes de que llegase Filch.

-Uooo, esto se está poniendo interesante.

-Sí, Ron, la gente ya empieza a elegir en serio un bando, y algunos de los que creíamos…

-Nuestros enemigos, resultan estar de nuestro lado…-Nakuru y Hermione coincidían en sus conclusiones. Harry, solo pensaba…

"Exacto, Nakuru y Hermione tienen razón, va siendo hora de reunir fuerzas, y hacer alianzas."

* * *

_"¿Qué hace hombre al hombre? No es de donde viene, ni donde vive. Son sus decisiones" (HellBoy)_

**Meiling, friky, otaku y por siempre anifan.**


	18. Entrando a la habitacion

**Konichiwa!  
Mil perdones por tardar tanto, pero no puedo actualizar antes, gomenn ne! Se que es una putada actualizar de tanto en tanto, pero juro que no lo puedo hacer antes, ademas mis capitulos de reserva se estan agotando y lo que tengo escrito en mi libreta es poco y tengo que pasarlo a ordenador...  
Pero no me olvido, como podria! si cada vez que me aburro me pongo a pensar y a bosquejar como seguir mi ff  
Gracias a todos los que me leeis, es un placer escribir aunque sea para unos pocos **

**Maria, no me deja entrar en esa direccion, me dice que ese hilo del Centro de Dialogo no existe o.O Un placer tenerte por aki .**

* * *

18

Los días eran fríos y grises. La lluvia permanecía casi constante en el transcurso de la semana. Pero a pesar del mal tiempo, la vida en Hogwarts seguía su curso, como también lo hacían las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch.

A penas les quedaba tiempo para nada a nuestros cinco protagonistas.

A causa de los entrenamientos pasaban casi toda la noche estudiando, y cuando tenían un rato libre practicaban en la sala de los Menesteres. Pero como no podían practicar todos a la vez, se turnaban, mientras unos practicaban, los otros estudiaban, puesto que la sala estaba más tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe) que las respectivas salas comunes, donde los alumnos del TIMO estaban histéricos porque los más pequeños hacían el ganso y no los dejaban estudiar. Los alumnos de 7º se iban a la biblioteca a estudiar para sus ÉXTASIS, así que la biblioteca estaba asediada por alumnos mayores que estudiaban sin parar.

El único sitio lo medianamente tranquilo era la sala de los menesteres, donde alguna vez Ginny los acompañó para estudiar tranquila.

Como es normal, el secreto de Malfoy tuvo que ser revelado a la pelirroja, quien aún no estaba muy conforme.

Las peleas entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y el grupo de Pansy y Ely se sucedían casi a diario por el mismo tema de siempre. El tema…hacía que algunos dudasen a qué bando unirse, otros por el momento se mantenían neutrales y al margen, otros manifestaban su apoyo incondicional a Dumbledore, los mínimos (el grupo de 15 alumnos de Slytherin y dos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff), por el contrario manifestaban su apoyo a Voldemort y a su causa.

Los cuatro Gryffindors y el rubio Slytherin se podían ver hablando tranquilamente en los pasillos, y las clases de pociones eran más relajadas (en cierta medida, sin olvidar a Snape, lo más relajadas posibles) desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

En algunas ocasiones, Ginny se unía al grupo, Seamus, Dean y Neville se mantenían distantes cuando el rubio estaba con los Gryffindors, a pesar de las repetidas insistencias de Harry y los demás respecto a Malfoy, intentaban estar lo más distantes del Slytherin, puesto que seis años de mala fama y momentos humillantes hacia ellos eran difíciles de olvidar y pasar de largo.

El mes de enero terminaba y daba paso a Febrero, que seguía lleno de días grises.

Solo una noche los cinco se armaron de valor (dejando a Ginny refunfuñando en la sala común) de volver a entrar en el pasillo, en el pasillo del tercer piso. Montaron guardia durante la última semana de Enero y la primera de Febrero para tener un planning de las guardias y los turnos de los profesores, cuando entraban, cuando salían, cuanto tiempo estaban dentro…

Esa noche Tonks estaba dentro, normalmente salía a las 12.30 y a las 1 entraba Fliwitch.

Así que tenían media hora para probar si su hechizo había mejorado. Esperaban al final del pasillo escondidos en sus capas, mientras Draco sujetaba la mano de gloria.

-Bien, tiene que estar a punto de salir-susurró Ron echando una rápida mirada a su reloj- es muy puntual…3…2…1

Una puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió dando paso a una figura que se acercaba. Tonks, ahora con el pelo corto, rubio con mechas moradas, bostezaba mientras bajaba ya las escaleras.

-Nos toca-se dirigieron con paso rápido a la puerta, pasaron y se quitaron las capas una vez seguros de que no había nadie, solo la luz de la luna daba un poco de luminosidad a la fría y desértica habitación.

-Será mejor hacerlo todos a la vez-sugirió Hermione. Todos asintieron se pusieron en círculo, espalda contra espalda con las varitas levantadas. Todos a uno gritaron las palabras del hechizo que durante semanas habían estado practicando. La habitación se iluminó, y por unos instantes…vieron…vieron….puf despareció. La visión solo había durado unos segundos.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse los sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Habían estado tanto tiempo ahí parados? Era imposible… rápidamente se pusieron sus capas y se pegaron a la pared justo detrás de la puerta ya entreabierta.

Snape entró en la habitación, tenían que salir antes de que la puerta se cerrase, pero Snape…

Ya fuera del alcance del profesor

-¡Snape¡¿Qué hacia Snape allí!

-Ron, tranquilo, ssss, te van a oír-Hermione trataba de que se callase antes de que algún profesor, o Filch los encontrase. Ron no paraba de andar en círculos alzando los brazos exasperado.

-Bien, veamos, le tocaba a Flitwich, hoy es viernes¡le tocaba a él a las 1¡No a las 1 menos cuarto¡Y menos a Snape!

-Ron, hoy es jueves-Ron se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta mirando a Nakuru como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

-Te equivocaste de día, no pasa nada, le podría pasar a cualquiera.

-Sí, pero Harry, me pasó a mí…

-Bueno, pudimos ver… algo, aunque por poco tiempo.-le animó Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, el hechizo mostró por unos instantes una puerta justo delante de mí¿la visteis?

-Em…Draco… estaba delante de mí.

-Hermi, estaba delante de mí.-dijo Ron algo confundido.

-Veamos¿todos visteis una puerta justo delante de vosotros?-preguntó Nakuru, todos asintieron.-pues entonces ya sabemos que nuestro hechizo no da resultado del todo, nos mostró una puerta, pero no donde debiera, tiene que haber algún hechizo de confusión para disimular.

-Sí, es muy lógico-afirmó Hermione, dándose con un dedo en la barbilla.

-También vimos a Snape-dijo el rubio.

-Sí, hizo una serie de movimientos con la varita.-dijo Ron haciendo una ademán por recordar.

-Es…era como una…eso no era un "hechizo" en sí… he visto algo parecido pero no se donde.-dijo Malfoy, también confundido y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Draco haz memoria.-Draco cerró los ojos.

-Potter, no logro recordarlo…

-Bueno mejor descansar, quizás te acuerdes de algo esta noche, además así podremos reflexionar sobre lo de esta noche.

-Ey Ron!

-¿Qué pasa Hermi?-dijo asustado Ron mirando a todos lados.

-Nada, que por una vez has dicho una cosa sensata-dijo esta sonriendo.

-Pero ha sido una buena idea, estoy que me caigo del sueño

-Nakuru… tu siempre tienes sueño-la chica miró a Harry y se rió, la verdad es que tenía parte de razón.

-Bueno chicos-que miraba triste al grupo-Mi sala común está por ahí.

-Buenas noches.

-Adiós.

El rubio se fue cabizbajo a su sala común. Ya en su cuarto, corrió las cortinas de su cama y se tendió boca arriba, ni siquiera se cambió. Pasaba esa imagen una y otra vez por su cabeza. Nakuru se reía con Harry, y con Ron y Hermione. Nunca había conseguido que Nakuru se riese con él. Ella se mantenía distante, era verdad que su relación algo había mejorado, ya no había tantos comentarios bordes entre ambos, pero lo más cerca que tuvo de tener una conversación solo con ella fue el día que se despertó en la sala común Gryffindor, mientras jugaban al ajedrez. Tumbado en su cama divagaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"Quizás debiera apartarla de mis pensamientos… olvidarla como ella me ha olvidado a mí" suspiró cansado, se puso de lado, "En este tiempo no he conseguido ni siquiera que se ría conmigo, menos aún que sonría… Draco aquí tu razón, solo ha pasado un mes, y ya ha mejorado¿o no?... Sí pero…no como te gustaría…. Exacto…. Dale tiempo, hay que sobreponerse de ese shock, joder, hay que asimilar tu cambio de actitud, etc., etc.… Vale, ya, lo pillo¿estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo?... Em, sí, más vale que duermas un poco… Mejor será"

La mañana del viernes apareció algo más soleada que de costumbre, pero al fin y al cabo, fría. Apenas se habían filtrado unos rayos de luz por la ventana de un cuarto oscuro, cuando un chico saltó de la cama corriendo, notablemente acelerado.

Se vistió y en apenas cinco minutos ya subía por las escaleras camino al Gran Comedor. Al entrar maldijo por lo bajo haberse despertado tan temprano, pues no había nadie aún desayunando. Tenía que hablar con los Gryffindors, había recordado algo importante. Tenía que hacer tiempo mientras los demás se levantaban así que decidió esperar un rato en el lago.

Caminó sin prisas hacia la orilla sin parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, acababa de amanecer, faltaba casi dos horas para que los alumnos bajasen a desayunar. Se reprimió por su impaciencia.

Cuando se acercó, observó debajo de uno de los árboles de la orilla un bulto extraño, y parecía que se movía. Sigilosamente se fue acercando hasta estar justo a su lado, parecía como si alguien estuviese envuelto en una manta. De repente la figura se incorporó bruscamente haciendo que Draco se llevase un buen susto.

-¡Ahhhh!-la chica miró molesta y con cara de sueño al chico.

-No grites que te oigo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí!

-Uaaaaaaah-bostezó. Allí, sentada en el suelo, con el pijama y liada en una manta, con cara de sueño, estaba Nakuru. Con el pelo revuelto, miraba a Draco sin inmutarse, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo haberse pasado toda la noche durmiendo bajo un árbol.

-¿Has dormido aquí!-Draco más calmado, aunque no del todo, se sentó frente a ella.

-mmm sip, salí poco después de lo de anoche, no me podía dormir y salí a que me diese el aire.

-Pues bien dormida que estabas ahora.-Nakuru seguía sin inmutarse.

-Si, pero he dormido fatal, se me…-Draco miraba como Nakuru se contorsionaba estirando las espalda-…hincó una piedra en la espalda. Lo que puede molestar una piedrecilla.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible-Nakuru le dirigió una mirada fulminadora.

-Gracias por el piropo.

-Es que mira tu pelo, jajajajajajaja

-No te rías, mi pelo…-se tanteó la maraña que era en ese momento su pelo- vale no está muy bien esta mañana. Oye¿tan tarde es¿He dormido más de la cuenta?

-No, falta hora y media para que bajen a desayunar.

-Am… uf, menos mal. ¿Y tú¿Cómo por aquí a estas horas?

-Tampoco podía dormir y me he levantado antes.

-¿Recordaste algo?-Draco se dio un tortazo en la cabeza.-Tampoco es para que te maltrates.

-¡Es que si que recordé algo¡Por eso no podía dormir y bajé antes!

-¿Y te acordaste ahora? Menuda memoria.

-Ha sido culpa tuya.

-Lo que tú digas. Me lo vas a decir… ah, no, mejor no me digas nada, espera a que estemos todos.

-Vale, como veas…

-Es que es demasiado temprano y no puedo pensar con normalidad-dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y le sacaba la lengua.-En fin, voy a cambiarme. ¿Vas a estar por aquí?

-Si, supongo que sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Draco se fijó como Nakuru se iba hacia el castillo liada en la manta. "Esta chica no es normal-pensó- es única" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Con sigilo, pero con rapidez, Nakuru subió a su cuarto, e intentado que las demás chicas no se despertaran se vistió y peinó. No sabía por qué pero no dejaba de sonreír. Cogió su cartera y se dispuso a salir del cuarto muy lentamente para que las chicas no se diesen cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando…

-Ummm¿Nakuru?

-Cachis-susurró la chica, y se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa de nunca he roto un plato miró a Pavarti-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Oh, bueno, no tenia sueño, y además tampoco falta tanto para desayunar, ya habrá alguien por el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo a dormir-dijo la chica tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Si, eso.

Salió antes de que alguna más se despertase y tuviese que dar explicaciones de a donde iba tan temprano. Bajaba las escaleras a paso ligero, pero no demasiado, tarareando y pegando saltitos, a pesar de su mala noche ahora se sentía despejada y contenta. Se paró en seco cuando escuchó unas voces que no le parecían que fuesen de alumnos, así que se acercó y se escondió detrás de la pared.

-Los chicos deberían saberlo.

-Todavía no Minerva, es pronto para que el joven Potter y sus amigos sepan de su existencia. Se impacientarían y no sería bueno.

-Pero Albus, sin ellos no se podrá…

-Lo sé, pero aún no están preparados, les falta entrenamiento.

-Y ¿cómo hará para que no sospechen con su entrenamiento?

-Está todo preparado, la señorita Tonks y el profesor Snape se están encargando de ello.

Las voces se alejaron poco a poco, dejando a Nakuru, más confundida si cabe, pero a la vez todo empezaba a encajar. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensaba y pensaba, y no dejaba de atar cabos. Ahora si que corría, tenía que contarle a alguien sus teorías, y ese alguien la estaba esperando a la orilla del lago.

Como suponía seguía sentado en la orilla, tirando piedras al lago, parecía pensativo. De todas formas no había tiempo, tenía que contarle lo que había escuchado antes de que se le olvidase algún detalle.

-Draco!-el chico se volvió¿le había llamado por su nombre?

-¿qué… qué pasa¿Por qué tanta prisa?-se sentaron en el césped y la chica le contó lo que había escuchado en el pasillo.

-¿Y dices que era McGonagall y Dumbledore?-la chica asintió.

-Y ahora vienen mis conclusiones-Nakuru se puso de rodillas mientras Draco la miraba, a la chica le brillaban los ojos-Los chicos de los que hablaban…Potter y sus amigos, somos nosotros de eso no cabe duda -el rubio asintió.Draco empezaba a estar impaciente puesto que él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Nosotros? Me refiero a vosotros y a mí.

-Eso creo.-dijo la chica, se volvió a sentar bruscamente y mirando al lago no dejaba de pensar y hablar sola en un murmullo.

-Habla alto. –salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró.

-Creo que nos aguarda una misión-sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-Ya teníamos una.

-No, bueno, sí, pero me refiero a que Dumbledore tiene que contar con nosotros para algo, no se muy bien para qué, pero lo descubriremos, no puedo esperar a que decidan decírnoslo.

-Si se tratara del tercer piso ya nos lo habrían dicho¿no?

-¿No escuchas, dicen que nos falta entrenamiento…

-Y si…

-No es posible¿verdad?-Los dos caían en la misma cuenta- crees que…

-Claro, tiene que ser eso.

-Saben lo que hemos estado haciendo-a Nakuru se le escapó un suspiro-pero ¿cómo?

-Bueno no creo que hayamos sido muy sutiles, de buenas a primeras, yo, en el grupo de los Gryffindor…

-Sí, y el libro de la sección, ningún alumno de encantamientos se lo pidió a la bibliotecaria.

-Es solo atar cabos, Nakuru.

-Hay que hablarlo largo y tendido con los demás.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar, ya casi es la hora.

Los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, el uno junto al otro. Solo un roce con las manos, y ambos se sintieron muy interesados en la decoración de las paredes del castillo, un cosquilleo, un revuelo en el estomago. "Es… es por la misión, eso, es la emoción de la misión" intentaba sin éxito convencerse la chica.

"Es el tiempo, la primavera-pensaba Draco- no estamos aún en primavera-le contestaba la otra parte de su cabeza- tú! Calla!"

Aún sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara, entraron en el Gran Comedor. Pero el chico tenía que irse a su mesa, donde ya había algunos Slytherins. Se pararon en la puerta, se miraron, nerviosos.

-Esto… yo ….-empezó sin, éxito a hablar la chica.

-Sí, jum, tengo que …-Draco sin dejar de mirarla señalaba por encima de su hombro su mesa.

-Sí, claro, nos vemos después.-Alcanzó a decir la chica, que retorcía una esquina de su capa.

-Sí, …. Hasta luego.

Nakuru se giró rápidamente para intentar disimular un repentino enrojecimiento de cara, no sabía por qué pero no podía mirar a la cara al chico, y tenía una gran prisa por sentarse en su mesa. Draco vio como se iba a la mesa Gryffindor y hablaba con Ginny que ya estaba allí. Poco a poco él empezó a moverse, pues se había quedado como una estatua en la puerta. Mientras andaba no dejaba de mirar a la chica, intentando no tropezar por el camino.

Cuando se sentó Zabinni se le acercó sentándose a su lado. Era con el único que medio se llevaba dentro de la casa Slytherins, ya que muchos, le habían dejado de lado al relacionarse este con los Gryffindors, pues una cosa era no estar de acuerdo con Voldemort (muchos estaban de parte de los buenos) pero otra cosa era mantener relación con Gryffindors, cosa impensable desde tiempos inmemorables. Por lo menos Zabinni pasaba algo de eso.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Zabinni.

-Pss.-ante el inicio de la conversación, si se podía llamar así, con Zabinni, el rubio había tenido que apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor que estaba dándole la espalda. Zabinni miró hacia donde un momento el rubio miraba y no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisilla y una risilla cómplice, meneando la cabeza en signo negativo. Su amigo se había enamorado.

El rubio le miraba sin comprender levantando una ceja. Zabinni no dio explicaciones, y ambos desayunaron con una conversación normal, algo que en cierto modo, Draco necesitaba.

-Nakuru, joe, Nakuru-Ginny pasaba una mano enfrente de la cara de la chica, que no dejaba de mirar su tostada a medio camino de su boca con una sonrisa tonta. La pelirroja se empezaba desesperar. Bufó y le pegó un pequeño caponazo en la frente.

-Ey! Que eso a dolido!-se quejó la mensajera frotándose la frente, dejando la tostada en el plato, pero por fin saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento, pero estabas en estado de desconexión total, y me empezaba a preocupar por tu salud física y mental-dijo la pelirroja con tono falsete y sonriendo a la castaña.

-De esta te acuerdas-le amenazó señalándola con un dedo, la verdad sin mucho éxito pues no podía contener la risa. Ambas empezaron a reírse sin parar. La verdad no sabían muy bien por qué, pero no podían parar. En ese momento se sentaron a su lado un hambriento Ron, una Hermione alegre, y un Harry algo dormido.

-¿Y esa risa?-preguntó Harry. Las chicas se encogieron de hombros. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y pensó "chicas". Pasó a untarse la tostada. Ron ya tragaba y engullía como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Habéis dormido bien?-pregunto Herm.

-No mucho la verdad-contestó Nakuru recordando el incidente de la mañana. Herm la miró en modo sospechoso y con una sonrisa picarona. Nakuru le miró sin comprender.

-Yo muy mal-dijo Ron cuando por fin se había tragado lo de la boca.-Estas salidas nocturnas me matan.

-Eso intentaba que me explicara Nakuru antes de que…-empezó a decir Ginny, pero miró a la mensajera-Bueno¿qué pasó?

Harry empezó a contarle todo, dejó la tostada en la mesa, no tenía hambre. Estaba algo preocupado y no sabía por qué. Esa mañana parecía que nadie sabía que le pasaba a cada uno. Nakuru se pegó en la frente.

-Antes de que se me olvide, Draco nos tiene que contar algo, de lo de anoche, creo que ya sabe que hacía Snape. Y también os tenemos que contar las ultimas noticias-la chica sonreía. Los demás la miraban interrogantes. Harry más que interrogante extrañado, se había quedado al principio de lo que dijo…."¿Había dicho Draco¿desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre?"

Ahora sí que se le habían quitado las ganas de desayunar. El no dormir, y los pensamientos que empezaban a rondarle la cabeza le estaban poniendo de mal humor, y así lo hizo demostrar a lo largo de la mañana.

En las clases el rubio no les pudo contar nada, pues todos estaban algo atareados en coger apuntes e intentar que los profesores no regañasen a los Gryffs que intentaban hablar con el rubio que siempre (por cuestión de grupos) se ponía con los otros Slyths al otro lado de la clase.

Harry por su parte no entraba dentro de los intentos fallidos de comunicación, se dedicaba a echar miradas fulminantes al rubio, como antaño, pero interrogantes, de odio, desconfiadas…. El que Nakuru llamase al rubio por su nombre (ellos lo hacían desde unas semanas, pero la mensajera se habían mantenido en sus trece y rubio y mensajera solo se dirigían el uno al otro por sus apellidos), le mosqueaba muchísimo. No era que estuviese celoso, no, no era eso, había dejado claro así mismo que no estaba enamorado de Nakuru. Su actitud de ese momento era bien distinta. Si bien ellos habían empezado a "confiar" en el rubio Slytherin, Nakuru siempre se había mantenido en una posición más a raya, y el que ahora lo llamase por su nombre… Harry sentía rabia y una desconfianza increíble hacia Malfoy, Nakuru se había convertido en una más del grupo y no dejaría que el rubio le hiciese daño, no quería ver como sus amigos sufrían.

Al salir de su última clase de la mañana, Ron se le acercó.

-Enserio que si no dejas de mirar así a Malfoy, vas a conseguir echarle un mal de ojo potentísimo-le dijo entre risas el pelirrojo, lo suficientemente bajo para que las chicas no lo escuchasen. Harry le miró.

-No se a qué te refieres-dijo como si nada, pero secamente y con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Ya claro, me he dado cuenta de lo tenso que te has puesto cuando en el desayuno Nakuru dijo "Draco"-Ron levantó una ceja.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Harry bajó la mirada y se interesó mucho por la punta de sus zapatos.

-Harry a mi no me engañas, demasiado tiempo viendo como reaccionabas ante Cho, como para no darme cuenta de que estas colado hasta los huesos por esa mensajera de la luna amiga nuestra.

-Te inventas cosas-Harry seguía mirando el suelo, y su tono era como el de un niño chico al que habían descubierto. Ron puso su mano en el hombro, Harry le miró-Pero es que no es eso.

-Entonces?-le preguntó Ron extrañado. Harry no le podía decir de quien en realidad estaba enamorado, se pondría histérico. Pero lo que le pasaba con Nakuru era algo extraño, no se ponía así si hablaba con otros chicos, solo con "Draco".

-Es que, no se, ya sabemos que Malfoy se ha pasado a nuestro bando-Ron asintió,- pero… creo que le tengo un cariño… especial, solo eso-añadió rápidamente.

-Ya, creo que Malfoy y Nakuru tenían relación de antes de Hogwarts…

-Tu también lo crees?

-Sí, son pequeñas cosas que dicen cuando,… se insultan-Los dos volvieron la vista, Nakuru y Hermione reían en la puerta del gran Comedor, les esperaban.

-Sabemos como se ha comportado Malfoy con las chicas estos años, no quiero que le haga daño a Nakuru-terminó por decir Harry, Ron asintió.

-Es… tan ella.- Draco y Zabinni hablaban mientras se dirigían hacia el Comedor. Zabinni le había sonsacado parte de su "relación" con la chica de Gryffindor.

-Joer, Malfoy, nunca pensé en que llegaría el momento de decir esto…-inspiró hondo, y se puso una mano en el pecho y con tono falsete y exagerado dijo-Mi niñito se ha enamorado!

Como respuesta el chico recibió un empujón del rubio.

-Enserio?-preguntó este más para sí, que para Zabinni.

-Y tan enserio tío, como ha crecido mi pequeñín-seguía diciendo como una madre.

Llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Zabinni vio la cara de embobamiento que se le había quedado a su amigo, Nakuru estaba hablando con Hermione en la puerta, y el rubio no podía dejar de mirarla. La chica en cuestión, miró donde estaban y les dedicó una sonrisa, saludó con la mano e instó a que se dieran prisa. Draco parecía que le iba a dar algo, se puso rojo como un tomate y parecía que no respiraba. En ese instante su momento de felicidad se fue al garete en un segundo, cuando Potter pasó por su lado con Ron y se acercaron a las chicas, Nakuru dejó de mirarle, pues no le miraba a él sino a los Gryffindors.

- Que palazo-Zabinni no quería pero no podía parar de reír. Harry se volvió y le miró una de las miradas fulminantes, de las que había recibido en la mañana.-¿Qué le pasa a Potter?

Draco se encogió de hombros, miraba al suelo, su burbuja había explotado, se sentía deprimido.

En la comida algunas chicas se miraban, cuchicheaban más de lo normal y se dirigían risillas entusiasmadas. Superaba el nivel de conversación superficial que normalmente solían tener.

-Me desesperan-bufó Ron cuando por enésima vez, Lavender y Pavarti saltaron en una risilla descontrolada y miraban a otras chicas de Ravenclaw que se contagiaron de lo mismo.

-Como vuelva a oír otra risilla de esas, juro que le clavo a alguien el tenedor en un ojo-amenazó Nakuru embistiendo el tenedor en su mano en una posición claramente enfadada.

-Se comportan peor que de costumbre. –Añadió Harry al que tampoco le agradaba la situación que esa tarde impregnaba todo el comedor. Los pensamientos de los chicos fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó. Solo carraspeó una vez y el salón quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Queridos alumnos, no se si sabréis, aunque me imagino que sí, que el próximo viernes es el día de San Valentín…

-No me lo recuerdes-saltaron a la vez Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nakuru, Ginny y Draco. Y con miradas perdidas bajaron las cabezas a sus platos. El director siguió con su discurso.

-Tomando en consideración la propuesta de algunas de vuestras compañeras-más risillas por parte de las mismas chicas llenaron de nuevo el comedor-el profesorado y yo, tenemos el placer de anunciarles que ese día señalado, habrá un baile.

-¿Qué!-ahora los mismos de antes levantaron la cabeza mirando horrorizados a su director. Los alumnos de todo el salón se miraban, unos más entusiasmados otros menos, pero no se podía comparar con las caras de horror que tenían en ese momento nuestros seis protagonistas. El director siguió con su avance informativo.

-El baile será de época, y se necesitará asistir por parejas-ahora las caras de desesperación ante la idea de buscar pareja se sucedían entre los alumnos.-Por tal acontecimiento, este sábado, es decir, mañana mismo, se realizará una salida para Hogsmeade. Quizás algo precipitada, pero se de seguro que la aprovecharán al máximo.

La cena tomó un sabor aún más amargo para algunos de los alumnos. Ya, en la salan común Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nakuru y Ginny descansaban en los sofás alrededor del fuego. Llevaban tiempo sentados sin hablar hasta que Ron rompió el silencio expectante de la sala, pues los demás habían ido a dormir temprano para aprovechar el día del sábado en Hogsmeade.

-Lo hace a posta, se que lo hace a posta-dijo Ron, con la mirada perdida en las llamas.

-fffff-suspiró Ginny, tirando hebrillas del sillón al fuego.-¿y ahora qué?

-Parejas, que chistoso es este director.-Nakuru volvía a quejarse.

-Tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar-le apoyaba Harry.

-fffffff-suspiro generalizado. La sala se volvió otra vez al silencio.

-¡ay!-Hermione estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos-con esto del baile se nos ha olvidado que tenemos que hablar con Draco!

-¡las últimas noticias!-ahora le acompañaba Nakuru.

-Hay que avisarle-dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ginny, ante las miradas inquisidoras de los demás añadió- No me pienso quedar aquí, quiero enterarme, esta vez no me mantendréis al margen.

Harry fue a protestar, pero Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y le explicó que cuando una mujer Weasley se pone cabezona, no hay quien las saque de sus trece. Así que aceptaron que Ginny fuese con ellos a la sala de los menesteres.

Como la capa de Nakuru era más grande decidieron que Hermione se fuese con Nakuru y con Ron en esa, mientras que Harry iba con Ginny. Después de varios pisotones llegaron a la susodicha sala.

Nakuru se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y se concentró en unos minutos estaba buscando a Draco y deseando que por lo menos su cama no tuviese las cortinas echadas. Pero tras unos minutos buscando en los cuartos de los chicos volvió en sí.

-Draco no está en ningún dormitorio, y la sala común tiene las ventanas con las cortinas corridas, o no tiene ventanas, o lo que sea, pero no puedo encontrarlo.

Después de unos segundos de meditación acordaron ir a la chimenea de la sala Slytherin con polvos flu.

-Cuando los pille los mato-Nakuru daba vueltas en pijama en la red de polvos flu. Los demás misteriosamente habían decidido no ir. Cuando quiso dar cuenta había llegado, pero al pillarle desprevenida calló de bruces en el suelo, tragando ceniza y llenándose por completo. Ante tal ruido, el único que en ese momento estaba en la sala común se despertó de inmediato. Draco se había quedado dormido en un sillón.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-El rubio observaba como la chica se levantaba y mientras maldecía a la familia entera de alguien se sacudía el hollín del pijama y el pelo. Levantó la mirada, no se le veía contenta.

-Mira como me he puesto por venir a buscarte. Esto no habría pasado si estuvieses durmiendo en tu cama.-le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la chimenea.

-Espera¿en mi cama?-Preguntó ya en la sala de los menesteres

-No preguntes.-dijo Hermione, saludó a los demás, Nakuru llegaría justo después. No le dio tiempo de quitarse del medio, así que Nakuru calló encima de él.

-En otra situación esto no me desagradaría, pero dado que nos observan…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picarona, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Nakuru, se levantó rápidamente.

-Ni en tus sueños.-Y miró con recelo a los demás que no podían ocultar la risa y se habían sentido intrigados por el decorado de la habitación de repente.

-Bien cuéntanos que era lo que hacía Snape-terminó diciendo Harry por fin.

-Pues bien lo que hacía era, bueno el caso era que era una contraseña…

Se pasaron buena parte de la noche hablando de la habitación y de lo que había escuchado Nakuru en el pasillo.

Draco les explicó que algo parecido hacia su padre cuando quería entrar a una parte del subterráneo de su casa, y que no preguntasen lo que allí había. Lo que hacía Snape era un tipo de contraseña, y les recordó que era lo que se hacía en el callejón Diagon para entrar en él. Los chicos comprendieron.

En cuanto a lo del entrenamiento mencionado por Dumbledore, agradó a los chicos, pero decidieron que descubrirían las cosas antes de que fuese tarde, no permitirían que les mantuvieran al margen hasta el último momento. Tras un último repaso al plan se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana no se tenían en pie, pero las chicas (y los chicos) fueron arrastrados a Hogsmeade por Lavender y Pavarti, que por nada del mundo permitirían que sus amigas fuesen de cualquier modo a la fiesta más importante del curso.

Las caras de Hermione y Nakuru denotaban que a ellas les daba igual, pero Hermione entró antes en el arte de las compras que la mensajera, a la que tuvieron que llevar arrastras de la túnica para que se probase su nueva túnica de gala. A Ginny no hizo falta que la convencieran, fue la primera que apoyó a Lavender y Pavarti en ir de compras.

Tuvieron que compensar la tortura de ir de tiendas a Nakuru con una buena dosis de productos de Honeydukes.

Los chicos habían acordado ir con Draco y Zabinni, y como Dean, Neville y Seamus no querían ir solos también los acompañaron. Estos fueron rápidos, entrar, ver y comprar. Nada de esto me pegará con esto, no va conjuntado, etc., etc. Con sus bolsas, decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas.

La misma decisión tomaron las chicas, que de camino a la taberna encontraron a Luna con una bolsa. Les dijo que ya tenía su túnica aunque de la parte que venía no había tiendas de ropa. Las chicas no le dieron más importancia, total, era Luna.

El fin de semana pasó sin mucho más. Lavender y Pavarti mantuvieron "secuestradas" a las demás con planes para el baile. Nakuru había jurado que si no le dejaban ir a jugar un partido de quidditch con los chicos se tiraría por la ventana, tras la amenaza de muerte Nakuru se escabulló disculpándose a Hermione que la miraba como si intentase degollarla viva. Mientras los chicos se pasaban el fin de semana hablando sobre quidditch o practicando ajedrez mágico. El único momento de libertad fue cuando vieron la cara aterrada de Nakuru bajando las escaleras con la escoba, así que se compadecieron de la chica y jugaron un partido.

Se dio paso a una nueva semana, llena de nervios por parte de todos, ya que muchos ya tenían o andaban a la búsqueda de pareja para el baile. Incluidos los ya famosos Gryffindors y Slytherins, populares donde los haya entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Se podría decir, en términos muggles, que eran los alumnos más populares del colegio, y ni ellos mismos lo sabían, eso era lo que les daba ese cierto encanto que movía a las masas.

* * *

**_"Porque en el corazón de un hombre, las causas nunca están perdidas" Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill_**

**Meiling, friki, otaku, y por siempre anifan.**


End file.
